Paper Hearts
by cute-saki
Summary: The one-night stand had been unintentional. The pregnancy was an accident. But falling in love was yet her biggest mistake. Because even the road to hell is paved with good intentions and the toll was her heart. TYL!-setting. Hibari/Chrome. 1896.
1. I got all this ringing

**I got all this ringing in my ears and none on my finger**

**Title inspired by****:** Fall Out Boy – I got all this ringing in my ears and none on my finger

**Series****:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating:** T (mentions of sex, nothing explicit)

**Pairings/Characters:** TYL!Chrome, TYL!Hibari, 1896/ TYL!Reborn Cast

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own KHR... However, I do own my sick creativity... Gosh, I wish I could trade...

**Author's Note aka Introduction**:

Hey guys, this is Saki. This is my first fanfiction here and sadly, English is anything but my mother tongue... so, uhm... please treat me well ;) Anyway, **about the fic**:

All the chapter titles are inspired by songs and it's going to be **1896** (_oh, duh!). _I tried to write something more mellow/mature so don't expect much happy-go-lucky romance and declarations of love. Instead, there will be a lot of depression :D Isn't that almost as good? Lastly, I do know that Chrome and Nagi are the same person but I imagine her to speak/think of her past as if it wasn't hers at all, so please, don't be confused ;)

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_It all started with an adorned, white envelope. __It was nothing but a simple invitation and had yet such an impact on Chrome's whole life._

* * *

"B-but white is tradition!"

Another magazine hit the table, rejected.

"Don't say that. Traditions are meant to be broken!"

"Well, no. I think that were promises."

"Oh my, promises are meant to be kept! Rules should be broken!"

Happy chattering filled the sweet-scented air of the small café. The place was neither famous nor modern but the owner was a nice, old lady and the coffee with various flavoured shots was popular among young women. Today wasn't as crowded as usual and the only guests were six girls, huddled around an oak table which was currently buried under various bridal fashion magazines and wedding catalogues.

Everyone was busy, talking, discussing, and nobody noticed the fresh, steaming cake being served.

Stifling a yawn, Chrome's gaze wandered through the café. The whole room was decorated with green plants, the walls were nothing but ceiling-high windows and it was just too easy to mistaken this coffee house for a conservatory. Haru uttered a delightful squeal and Hana-san rolled her eyes in obvious annoyance. Feeling uncomfortable, Chrome let out an inaudible sigh, wondering why she was here in first place. Probably because it was a sincere wish of hers to learn how to interact with other females.

Maybe because Kyoko almost _dragged_ her into this café.

Speaking of which...

A quick, insecure glance directed towards the other female. Kyoko was almost glowing lately, a permanent smile gracing her soft features.

There was a conspicuous spark in her light brown eyes.

_Ah, a marriage must be something beautiful._

And this was an absolutely honest statement, for Chrome really, really thought so. Sighing for the second time, she glanced around the small table.

Haru was still gushing over random bride pictures. Next to her was Hana-san who took an occasional sip of her café mocha. The small red couch was occupied by I-pin and Bianchi-san, the former giggled softly while skipping through bridal magazines.

The young girl gasped quite suddenly and pointed towards a coloured page.

"Look! Don't you think this would suit her? I mean, it is delicate pastel pink and has this incredible beautiful laced ribbon!"

Haru smiled. The mirth in her eyes was clearly evident.

"Well, sure. It looks stunning but I highly doubt it's going to fit. Just look at the size of Kyoko-chan's belly!"

"Come on, Haru-chan. That's just plain rude!" Still smiling, Kyoko slapped her friend in a light, playful manner and rested one hand on her swollen abdomen.

"We never planned it to be like this. Marriage first, children later. That was our original schedule."

She paused.

"Don't get me wrong, though. I don't regret how things turned out to be. The only thing I resent is the fact that I won't be a June bride."

The other girls started laughing while the Mist simply continued to stare at her friend's very visible belly. A new life was in there. And she knew that, unlike Nagi's past experiences, Kyoko would be a wonderful mother. Loving, caring, and all those things Chrome knew nothing about.

"Chrome-san!"

Startled, she looked up. She had been lost in thoughts once again and, now that she paid attention, she found herself staring into reproachful, chocolate eyes.

"Which one do you like best?"

She blinked slowly, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Ano... Pardon me?"

"Dress, duh! What kind of dress should Kyoko-chan wear?"

Leaning forward slowly, she peered at the colourful pages spread on the wooden table. From her point of view, the dresses looked basically much the same. Gaudy, with too many layers and loads of frills or the complete opposite, lacking any kind of colour and boring as sin.

"This is good..., I guess," she mused, pointing at a plain, white dress with a simple, lacy collar.

There was an embarrassed cough and the other girls were silent (_presumably disappointed, too_) for a few minutes until the bride-to-be chuckled gently.

"It's really lovely, Chrome-chan. I truly like that dress... but the others seem to expect something... fancier."

The Guardian hung her head.

"I see..."

Bianchi-san ran her finger's through her long hair.

"Chrome. It's common sense for a bride to wear something extravagant on the happiest day of her life. Naturally, she wants to be the centre of attention."

Nodding.

That, she understood and yet...

Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around her shoulders and Haru gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"Chrome-san thinks too much! Let's wait till you marry. Every bride wants to be the most beautiful and I bet you'll be the same."

"M-me and marriage?"

I-pin watched her with a dumbfounded expression and the brunette shook her head dismissively.

"Why are you so surprised? You're the next in line. To marry, that is."

And to prove her point, Haru held her hand up, showing a classy, golden ring. Reaching for her latte macchiato, she continued.

"The first one to marry was Bianchi-san. Hana-chan and Kyoko-chan's brother married in the same year. I was the next one. And now it's Kyoko-chan's turn."

There was some frothy milk on the corner of her lips and she struggled a bit to wipe it away.

"And, since I-pin-chan has to wait, because she is way too young, you're next in line. Isn't that utterly plausible?"

Chrome was a tad slow on the uptake. Then, suddenly:

"What? N-no! I don't... Well, I couldn't... I mean, presumably... There isn't even... t-there is no one!"

Once again, silence was the only answer. Hana-san was the first to speak.

"Don't worry. The right man will eventually appear one day. Or maybe he's already there without you noticing. Either way, you'll find him."  
She stared at her own ring.

"Even if you do question your choice sometimes and wonder why you bothered to marry him in first place."

The Mist tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling, taking a long and sharp breath. Truth was she had never ever dreamed of being married. Never in her whole life. Nagi had, of course, but then again everything had been oh so romantic in those days. A fairy tale, so to speak. Feeling slightly insecure, she pressed both hands on her illusion-filled stomach. Was it even possible? Could she really have such a thing as a family?

She was the Mist after all. Mist would never linger too long in one place.

* * *

Still contemplating all these matters, Chrome ambled home. November was cold, the sky was a dark navy blue and the streets dimly lit. Above her, the firmament was almost void of stars, hidden behind a thick blanket of charcoal grey clouds. An arctic wind whispered in icy breaths and a fine wisp of fog was covering the concrete underneath her feet. Groaning, she clenched the jacket tighter around her small frame whilst at the same time trying to get her mobile phone out of the pocket.

Ultimately succeeding, she flipped the device open.

The green display illuminated her face and she noticed a bunch of unanswered calls from Boss. Howsoever, it was too late to call him back and she made a metal note to contact him the next morning. She hoped over a tiny, silver pole and followed the narrow path towards her small, yet cosy apartment.

"Marriage, huh?"

Shaking her head, she pondered whom she could ask for advice. The possibilities were few. In the past, it would have been Mukuro-sama or Chikusa. Ken had always been downright out of the question and so were the Vongola Guardians.

Boss, maybe.

She grumbled. Some things would never change. Her dependence on other people for example. Instead of finding answers on her own, she was yet again craving someone else's counsel. Stopping in front of a huge, grey building complex, Chrome strolled to the front door and put her key into the hole. She stepped into the dim foyer and decided to take the stairs rather than waiting for the old lift to arrive. Three flights up and she was in front of her apartment's door. However, an unusual sight presented itself to her.

Leaning against her door, was no one else but the Cloud man. And she was completely taken aback.

"I've been waiting."

He stared at her with an unreadable expression, a mixture of irritation, discontent and plain boredom.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know... ," she left the sentence hanging in mid-air because she didn't know how to finish and she suspected he wouldn't be interested either way.

"That's why some herbivore invented mobile phones, woman."

_Oh. Boss' calls, _for sure_._

"I expect you to answer the phone next time. I don't want to come here a second time."

Dilatory nodding answered him and she stared at the male (_in disbelief. Because he loathed , __hated, abhorred and detested illusionists. It wasn't even a secret. Normally, he wouldn't bother to come __even__ if it was an order_) until she noticed the stack of papers next to his feet.

"Are you bringing me the forms about the last mission?"

He made a nondescript noise.

"Thanks."

He stepped aside and she unlocked the door. She was about to pick the papers up but when she turned around to get them, Cloud man already passed her (_he invaded her refuge with such a taken-for-grantedness, she was dead dumbstruck_) and looked around for a few seconds, examining the unfamiliar surroundings. Then, with a satisfied sound, Hibari-san placed the stack on her low coffee table. There was a faint memory, a warning from Mukuro-sama about the indecency of a man visiting a young, unmarried woman but it was forgotten when the Cloud grabbed a grey zabuton and sat down curtly. She gaped at his back.

"T-there is no need for you to stay, Clo-... Hibari-san. Rain m-...etto, Yamamoto-san (_because Boss had taught her about the importance of addressing people in a proper way_) is supposed to come ove -"

"The herbivore got a cold," he interrupted in a gruff voice.

"Ah."

Her answer.

Hibari-san yawned and snatched a silver pen from his breast pocket. He immediately started working whereas the female continued to stare at him before heading into her kitchen. Confused, she prepared some hot sencha and white daifuku as a makeshift snack. There was a slight noise when she placed the two cups on the table and the man looked at her through his bangs while she sat down across from him.

"You do know... there is no necessity in you being here. I'm perfectly capable of finishing these papers in my own."

He scoffed.

"And yet I received a desperate call from Sawada Tsunayoshi and another one from the sick herbivore. Both pleading me to help you because the other idiots weren't available either."

Grasping on of the cups, he took a small sip.

"Let's finish this quickly! I do not desire to stay any longer than necessary."

She bowed shortly to thank him and reached for a neat paper. The texture was smooth against her fingertips and she placed the document on the polished surface of her table. It was a list of casualties who happened to die during the last mission. Names. Ages. Sometimes personal data.

Not that Xanxus had cared about any innocent victims when he started blazing away at his enemies. In the middle of a crowded, Italian market.

Chrome blinked and glanced briefly into the Cloud Guardian's unperturbed expression. He was obviously concentrated on writing and most likely not caring for any of these people. She lowered her head and resumed staring at the data.

Families.

Children.

Women.

Men.

A baby, not older than seven weeks old.

And yet Xanxus hadn't wasted a single second to start firing (_Boss' punishment had been severe but he couldn't undo the damage his subordinate had caused_). She shook her head and a brusque picture of the pregnant Kyoko flashed before her eye. Tentatively touching her aching head, Chrome closed her violet eye.

Nausea was sweeping through her insides.

She stood up, excused herself and returned into the kitchen to fetch herself a headache pill before realizing that her symptoms had nothing to do with actually being ill. A thought crossed her mind and she walked to the fridge. Technically, a bottle of sake should wait in there as she recalled. A gift from Lambo which he brought on his short trip to Toyama-shi.

One quick look and she made a find.

Opening her food cupboard, she also detected an open bottle of shochu (_f__rom... Yamamoto-san?_) and a staggeringly expensive bottle of Suntory Hibiki (_a birthday present from the Sun_). And, despite the fact that Chrome was anything but a carouser and she didn't even like alcohol at the most (_nor tolerated it_), she couldn't help but grab a masu and pour some liquid into its wooden confines. She downed the offensive drink in one swig. And refilled immediately.

The sake had barely any taste and was way more digestible than the Whisky. There was a change in temperature and everything was strangely warm and the illusionist had to take of her ivory bolero jacket. Her kitchen lamp was suddenly much brighter and the floor underneath her feet was wobbling. Or was it not the floor but her legs? Leaning her back against the kitchen counter, she sank to the ground and started to giggle in a maniac, involuntary way.

So what if Xanxus had happened to annihilate almost a whole village? Italy had more than enough! It wasn't like they were desperate to have enough people in their country, were they?

A blush crept over her cheeks.

And Kyoko. Oh, the lovely Kyoko. She should watch out for her child because Mafia doesn't like children. Nobody does. Nagi's mother proved that!

She grabbed her masu and downed another drink. Some (_by now_) delicious Whisky.

Hibari-san. Well, what was there to say about Hibari-san? He was incredibly handsome and she secretly like to stare at his behind sometimes.

It would be wonderful if his personality would match his good looks but, most of the time, he reminded her of an ill tempered bulldog (_or any other animal that bites your calf and won't let go no matter what_).

Her giggles turned into high-pitched laughter upon visualizing the picture in her mind.

And what if she wasn't sure whether or not she was able to have her own baby? What did it matter? She'll be happy anyway even if nobody wants to marry her and she'll grow to be an old, unloved, cat-crazed spinster.

However, her laughter didn't even subside as big, crystal tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

* * *

Hibari finished his seventh form and pinched the brick of his nose because he had the feeling of spots dancing in his vision. And these spots were mocking him. His tea cup was already empty and her tea had long gone cold, only the disgustingly artificial sweets were left and currently staring at him. He yawned and glanced at the unoccupied seat in front of him. Still gone. His silver-grey eyes narrowed dangerously and he stood up to look for her (_and potentially __choking her for disappearing_).

The apartment was notably small and it didn't take long to find her. Especially not with that weird cackling coming out of her mouth. Sitting on the kitchen floor, Chrome's head was resting on top of her knees and she was talking... to herself? He found the answer (_in form of three bottles_) next to her.

"Are you drunk?"

Her unfocused gaze settled on his face and a salient blush crawled over her cheeks. Giggles bubbled out of her throat and tears adorned her eyes.

"Kyoko is pregnant. And Xanxus eats children. When they're standing in his way. I should stop liking cats and buy a dog instead. No bulldog, though. They bite!"

He didn't even _try_ to make any sense of her jabbering.

"We have work to do."

She nodded.

"Work is important! Marriage as well! Do you think marrying someone will work out? Or will work marry someone? What if someone is already married to work? Mary has worked so hard to... be important?"

He peered at her with an incredulous expression and shook his head, deciding it would be better to go home and just freaking ignore her. Abrupt movements alarmed him and his hand shot to his belt where one of his boxes was waiting to be needed, ready to wreak havoc. His fingers hovered above the cold surface and he realized that Chrome Dokuro had no intentions to attack him. She simply had risen from her sitting position.

There was an odd spark in her eye and he would have never expected her next move. Simply because he was Hibari Kyouya and she was Chrome Dokuro. It was one of those very, very few; very, very rare and very, very disturbing times in which someone was truly and astonishingly able to catch Hibari off guard. Almost unthinkable to accept that someone like Chrome Dokuro would be able to surprise him.

But here she was.

Standing on tiptoes, her smooth, fragile body pressed against his and soft breasts squeezed against his firm thorax. She was at least one head shorter than him and, quite suddenly, one hand gripped his tie and the other one yanked the collar of his shirt down.

Her lips were soft against his.

Hibari blinked for a millisecond before regaining his senses and pushing her violently back, against the counter. The illusionist groaned and rubbed her lumbar region, intoxicated mind wondering whether or not a bruise would be visible.

"I'll bite you to death," he stated lowly, dangerously.

However, he had to blink a second time when she, all too happy, replied, "Yes, please do so." Her eye was full of mirth and the tears had disappeared. She grinned like an idiot and it took all his self-control to suppress his urges to slam his tonfa into her face.

"That means I'm going to kill you!"

Still grinning until her mouth slowly formed the perfect shape of an "O".

"Oh... _oh_!"

She continued, "I'm sorry, Hibari-san. Was that your first kiss?"

He summoned his weapons and raised them, warningly, threateningly.

But Chrome did not understand. She was too naïve and, moreover, too drunk.

"Well, it was my first kiss. Mukuro-sama kissed me occasionally but only on my forehead (_she pointed upwards_) or my cheeks. He also said I'm his cute, little Chrome but I don't think I'm little anymore."

She blushed and looked down, shyly eyeing the man in front of her by peeping up through her fringe.

"Oh, I guess I know why you feel uncomfortable when being kissed. Mukuro-sama mentioned it one time (_He wouldn't, would he? Or, more importantly, she wouldn't... woul-_). You are gay, right?"

_She would._

His jaw clenched, his brows furrowed and there was a warning shadow crossing his features, hiding his eyes behind his raven bangs. His change in behaviour was like a sign foreboding a storm. Almost like the blanket of nearly onyx clouds she had witnessed on her way back home but her inebriate being couldn't see the red flags, the caution signs or the flashing alarm.

She signed her own death warrant.

"Is it the Cavallone man?"

There was was loud bang when she collided with the kitchen table and her breath was knocked out of her lungs due to the impact.

Her eye shot open and she barely dodged in time when one of the tonfa crashed through the table's desktop. Without any footing underneath her, Chrome fell down to the ground, the remains of her former table surrounding her. She raised her arms in fear trying to shelter her face from any harm.

The second blow never came. The Mist remained on the floor, frightened beyond belief. It took her about three minutes to gather enough courage to look up at the other person.

Hibari-san was standing before her and his expression was nearly blank. Seemingly, he was thinking. The handles of his tonfa were still gripped tightly in his hands but his arms were hanging limply and she took it as a sign of reassurance.

"I'm sorry," whispered the shell-shocked girl.

His eyes were almost silver, liquid like mercury, when he viewed her extensively.

"What else did the Italian bastard say?"

She shook her head, pressing her lips tightly together to seal them. The Cloud grabbed her arm and pulled her up in a swift motion.

"I do not like to repeat myself."

The lone, lilac eye was very wide and he was able to see his own reflection.

"N-nothing. There was just another t-time where he told Ken that you m-must be a..."

He narrowed his eyes. She flinched.

"W-well, he s-said how obvious the fact is... that Hibari-san is s-still a v-v-virgin."

A smirk spread over his lips but it was anything but appeasing.

"So, the pineapple is so interested in my sex life that he starts speculating about it. Guess, his own can't be too thrilling then."

Cold shivers were running down Chrome's back when the man in front of her (_who was too close by now_) absently started to skim his fingers over her cheek. Additionally, she noticed how his other hand was resting negligibly on her waist. The alcohol in her system was making her dizzy (_she told herself, because it was impossibly caused by his scent; Fresh like pine scented water and intoxicating like the poisonous aconite which meaning was fittingly "misanthropy"_) and she staggered backwards.

The hand on her hip supplied more pressure and kept her in place.

This time, it was him who initiated the kiss and it was by far not as gentle or innocent like hers had been. Head spinning, hands clenching the fabric of his suit jacket. Her eyelid grew heavy and she finally closed her eye, willingly opening her mouth to allow his tongue access.

The rest was nothing but a blur. After her brain stopped functioning, everything seemed to turn into a colourful film and she was not part of it.

* * *

The next morning, reality came back in form of a crushing, excruciating headache. The dull buzz between her thighs was hardly imperceptible compared to the pain in her cranium and the sick feeling crawling through her stomach. Chrome was lying on her dove blue blanket, the bed was pliable underneath her naked frame.

One insecure eye opened wide.

Naked? She turned around and found herself pressed against a solid chest. The Mist was often perceived as innocent, naïve and sometimes even slow to comprehend but she was fairly sure that this scenario allowed only one conclusion, only one script to follow.

She has had sex. With the elusive Cloud Guardian on top of that.

Groaning lightly, she wasn't able to remember the last time she had done something as stupid. Mhm, she had splashed water on Ken. No, not as stupid. She had kissed the Storm on the cheek (_just as a thanks_) when he was holding dynamites and he had been so shocked that he forgot to throw them away, sending both of them into hospital. No, still not stupid enough. Giving up on dwelling, she studied Hibari-san's calm face. His mouth was slightly open to breathe and his eyes closed.

Sleeping safe and sound, he seemed so absolutely tranquil, it was hard to imagine him as... the person he really was.

Honestly, Chrome hadn't imagined that her first time would be like... _this_. But the man had one of his arms draped over her waist and the other one was pillowing his head, and it didn't matter anymore. Carefully brushing the bangs out of his face, she couldn't help but lean forward and kiss the tip of his nose

"Stop moving around."

Of course he had to be awake. Why didn't she expect something like this? It was just natural.

"Sorry."

The former prefect yawned and opened his eyes slowly, once again ashen grey like omniscient clouds. Blushing spectacularly, Chrome rose into a sitting position and covered herself with the blanket. Yawning, Hibari-san followed her example and stood up, apparently not caring to cover himself. She looked away as he started to dress himself. He appeared to be in a bad mood. Be that as it may, she couldn't figure out why.

"Seems like your master can even fuck with someone's mind without being present."

She stared at him, appalled.

_That_ was the reason why he had slept with her? Because Mukuro-sama had questioned his sexual preference? He hadn't even told him that to his face. She felt like weeping.

"I'll tell him next time we see each other," she uttered amused, pretended to be buoyant. Even so, she was all but.

"I have to go."

* * *

And he left. Without a second glance. Without another word.

Chrome was abandoned. Being used was one thing. It had happened before (_at some point she came to realise that Mukuro-sama had used her, too_). But nobody had ever been so honest, so outright –so cruel- to admit it this bluntly.

She felt like crying. And crying she did.

* * *

_It all started with an adorned, white envelope. __She crushed the alpine-white paper carelessly in her hand and wondered if, one day, some day, she would send wedding invitations to her friends._

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.


	2. Another night alone

**Another night alone**

**Title inspired by****:** SR-71 – Another night alone

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own KHR.

_**Author's Note****:**_

There isn't much 1896 interaction this time because Chrome is trying to improve her association with others. If you're sensing a romantic bond between Yamamoto and Chrome... please, reread this chapter :P It's all about friendship. Yamamoto is one emotionally instable, maladjusted person XD

_**My heartfelt thanks** _to P3achi3, Marabou, Merisela, xSkywires, KHR LOVER, Papiermoon, renderedvoice and last but not least KeyLimeChibi ;)

Marabou – For the time being, there are about thirteen rough drafts... so yes, there'll be more ;) Also thanks for dampen my English paranoia :D

Merisela – It wasn't my intention to make them sound mean or anything. It's just their way to cope with Chrome's social awkwardness XD

Papiermoon – Thanks, but I fear I won't be able to keep them true to their original characters. Hibari + anything love related = OOC (at least, that's my equation) However, I'll try my best to keep him IC. So, you like wedding themes? I can promise you, there'll be more of that!

Thanks for reading.

* * *

_Months, years ago, Chrome experienced something equal to happiness. There hadn't been a single day of loneliness._

_Nagi had felt alone. A lot._

_But Chrome has had Mukuro-sama and he had been on/in her mind and had been protecting her, caring for her._

_Alteration._

_Change came and he was free. __He was free to go on a mission with the Sun (just like Boss had ordered, two weeks ago) and free to leave her. The connection, their bond was severed. __She used to call him but now there was only silence. __And an uprising feeling of loneliness. _

_Chrome felt alone._

* * *

Birds were chirping joyfully and the air was fresh, crisp. It was early and only an insignificant small number of people was walking through the streets, mainly young students and business men. She watched the children in their winter uniforms and a gentle breeze brought a faint memory of her own past before caring it away into the emerald crowns of majestic trees. No noise could be heard, there was solely silence except for the occasional rustling of the white plastic bag or the sound of her silken, ecru skirt against skin.

Chrome liked the less populated parts of Namimori-shi because these areas were not as loud as the city centre and they offered quite pleasant views. Like today. She marvelled at the architecture, the small-sized gardens and the old playgrounds. It seemed like there was still a soul from ancient times hidden in this neighbourhood whereas the city was nothing but a cold place; sterile, analytic, sarcastic. Pondering, she stopped walking. If that was the case, would Boss be the suburbs? And Hibari-san the city?

A picture of an aconite-filled centre of Namimori appeared before her but she shook her head, the smell of the beautiful, yet deadly flower -_his smell_- almost present.

She tried to refocus, told herself that there was a more prominent task on her hands and resumed walking. It didn't take her much longer to arrive at her destination.

The illusionist knocked on the maroon door with quick, rapping motions. A tired grumble answered her and she waited for her fellow Guardian to show up. The male finally opened the door and blinked sleepy, sable hair comically unkempt.

"Good morning, Rai-... Yamamoto-san."

He smiled at her, face red and sweat rolling down his temples in tiny beads. He was wearing an olive-green T-shirt and cocoa brown sweatpants. Obviously his sleeping attire.

"Chrome, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

She tried to answer with a lopsided smile but it ended in a frown.

"I heard you're ill. Boss asked me to check on you."

He nodded, gaze resting on the plastic bag in her hand. He pointed at it and raised a confused eyebrow, albeit his face still held a smirk. She fidgeted.

"T-this...? I was told... that tangerines are good for a sick person. They contain lots of vitamin C. Also some fever patches and a few... incense sticks. For your father."

His eyes turned into a peculiar shade of melancholy (_something more mature, obtained over the years through blows of fate and coping mechanisms_) but before Chrome could even grasp its real meaning, it was already gone. She wondered whether or not it had been a good idea to mention his late father. Or was she pestering him with her (_probably unwanted_) visit? Relief formed in her (_non-existent_) stomach once the smile returned to his face.

"Haha, sorry. I was spacing out. Also sorry for making you come here. But I really appreciate your thoughtfulness. And the... gifts?"

He was praising her and she was all at sea. _How to react?_ After all these years, she still wasn't used to the sincereness of her acquaintances, though they tried really, really hard to make her feel comfortable, especially the girls.

For her, it was a learning process, slow and difficult.

"I forgot to mention... I... also brought some... milk?

Yamamoto beamed at her.

"Ah, that's awesome. Thank you so much. How do you know I crave that stuff?"

Because Boss had taught her once about certain preferences of every single Vongola Guardian and she had made a chart for each member, listing their likes and dislikes. It was proof of her desire, her efforts, to get along with the others. And even though she was lacking essential conversational skills and didn't know much about common courtesy or etiquette, she was sure that she couldn't admit something like this.

So:

"I think Bossu causally mentioned it at one time."

He nodded with a grin. As a result, she assumed her answer had been the right choice. However, it still shocked her when the Rain stepped back, leaving the door open in an unspoken invitation.

"Please, come in. I'll make some tea for us."

Chrome persevered in bewilderment, thoughts rushing through her head and she tried to figure out how to act upon this request. Steadily solving the puzzle in her mind, she closed the door, slipped out of her shoes to place them at the entrance and followed him through the unfamiliar place. Looking around in wonder, she was thinking so hard, tried frantically to avoid any kind of improper behaviour, any kind of mistake, that she failed to notice the small cabinet and walked promptly into the inanimate object.

She landed on the floor with a loud crash. _Ah, she felt pathetic._

Apparently, her learning process was painful.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up, she found herself staring into Yamamoto-san's caramel brown eyes and nodded, gaze travelling down to his pale scar and she suddenly wondered if it had been painful to receive it. Lost again, she jerked when a hand -his hand- appeared in her peripheral vision. Carefully taking her hand, the swordsman helped her up and she compared his tender tranquillity to Hibari-san's capricious countenance. But then again, she compared a great number of things to Hibari-san as of late.

Just like she had thought the world and everyone, measured against Mukuro-sama, was fictitious and otiose (_when she was younger; the period, the era after Nagi and before deterioration_). She closed her eye and wagged her head to blow away the cobwebs.

"Thank you."

He stared.

"For helping me up."

A grin.

"No, it's fine. There is no need to thank me for suc-," he froze and bent over when a coughing fit embraced him, took over his body and shook his tall frame.

Chrome flailed about next to him for she was insecure what do to. Realizing that her panic wasn't exactly helpful either, she place a timid hand on his shoulder to calm him, reassure him. Another lesson taught by Boss. Finally, he regained his composure and emitted only a few shallow coughs until even those subsided. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

At this moment, she experienced a second success because she had done something right. However, the delight didn't last long since another conclusion struck her. Yamamoto-san was unexceptional nice to her (_well, it was his normal demeanour, she deduced_) but so far they had only exchanged petty niceties and she asked herself if her presence was a burden to the man who felt already under the weather (_and there was a funny pun about weather and rain and illness but it sounded suspiciously like something Mukuro-sama would have said and she shut off her mind to keep her sanity_). There was no "real" conversation going on between them.

And she knew she was boring and maybe a bit slow sometimes and had been the damsel in distress enough and to spare but this time, she wanted more.

She wanted so much more.

She wanted so much more and she was willing to fight for it, although she feared being rejected.

_But:_

"You're ill," she began and fumbled with her frail hands, "and I think you should go to bed. D-don't worry about the tea. I take care of that! I can make some okayu, too. Haru taught me (_and he was obviously happy to hear anything but "Bianchi-san"_)!"

He angled his head to the side and regarded her with a bland face. Panic and its companion fear clawed her heart, threatening to tear the paper-like tissues apart. No more rejection, she begged. Eventually, he nodded in tacit consent.

"But please add an umeboshi or at least some katsuobushi. I dread the boring, plain taste of okayu. It's like eating wet cardboard," he whined and scratched the back of his head.

The female goggled at him and blinked and blinked some more before giving a high, clear laugh. A broad grin spread of his face.

"This is the first time I see you laughing. And quite natural, too."

She blushed and was unable to reply without stammering. The only way out was to send him to bed, her tactic of avoiding the uprising of any weird atmosphere. He obeyed and she was alone in his kitchen. Whirling around the room, the girl looked for the needed cooking utensils. While searching, she didn't fail to notice a set of expensive knives in an excellent condition. Chrome resisted the urge to inspect the sharp tools and decided to concentrate on the task of cooking.

This persistent gaze of hers returned to knives once in a while until she decided to ask the Rain later on. They really did seem to be of some importance.

Determined to succeed in cooking, the end result wasn't even as bad as she had anticipated and a new-found pride swelled inside her chest. A familiar feeling, reminder of the first illusion she had ever created (_all on her own, once upon a time_).

Today was a day full of nostalgia. She sighed.

Placing the okayu into an earthenware bowl, she looked around in search of a tray or something similar though all she found was a geta. Oh, that would do, too. The illusionist gathered everything and scuttled out of the kitchen yet she had never before stepped into this house nor did she remember where the location of the bedroom was. Feeling completely lost, she wandered through the corridor until she stopped in front of an open door. _This_ was most definitely not the bedroom. Nevertheless, Yamamoto-san was inside and she was about to (_consider_) scold(_ing_) him when she realized that he was kneeling in front of a batsudan.

The smell of the delivered incense filled the room, invaded her nose.

Taking a deep breath, she strolled over and knelt down next to him whilst putting the geta on the ground next to her. Violet eye closed in respect and her hands pressed together by their palms for a silent prayer.

She'd never been too religious.

His voice startled her.

"You know, he laughed a lot, an out and out likeable person. Popular and taking no nonsense. But he was also extremely strict every once in a while. Especially with himself. We were very close."

He turned towards her and there was no smile on his face, no childish charisma. His whole expression was completely devoid of emotions.

She kept silent.

"Indeed, it took him twelve years of apprenticeship until he mastered the art of sushi and became an itamae-san. But he lived according to the ideals of the Samurai and followed the code of Bushido. You see, he wore the traditional clothing on a daily basis and treasured his knives like an actual sword."

_Yes_, the knives in the kitchen. He must have bequeathed them to Yamamoto-san. Her question had been answered without being asked. All at once, Chrome's fingernails became interesting and she stared at them, a light cramp starting to invade her legs.

"My mother..."

His eyes widened and confusion washed over his features, cleaning the blank, hollow stare from before away. She thought it would be unfair if she didn't reciprocate his honesty with an anecdote of her past.

"My mother wasn't much of a pleasant person. She wasn't as nice or as patient as Kyoko (_because saving Nagi wasn't worth it and nobody wanted her anyway; the distant ring of a long forgotten voice_)."

"That being said... there was an incident, long ago. Our teacher wanted us to bring a bento to school. I told my mother and she promised to prepare one for me."

Her mouth twisted into a listless grin.

"In the end, I was the only one without a meal. Later on, I asked her about it. She just replied that she'd been busy and I should have done it myself in the first place. I had just started going to the kindergarten back then."

"Did you hate her?"

For a short time, she was contemplating.

"No."

Her head hung low.

"When your father died... were you angry with Boss? Because of the whole Mafia thing?"

His gaze settled on the small picture of his smiling father.

"I tried. But I couldn't."

They said nothing afterwards, just sat together in silence. But despite his bubbly nature, he didn't seem to mind and she overall enjoyed his presence, despite wondering whether or not his calm, tranquil disposition was in any kind related to his box's attribute. Their mutual serenity lasted ten minutes and was interrupted by Yamamoto-san who retreated back to his bedroom. A clandestine smile flitted over her lips. He had taken the (_by now cold_) meal with him.

She was in a good mood when she entered the kitchen and cleaned the mess she had previously left behind wasn't such a tremendous task anymore. Glancing towards the faithful clock above the door, she inferred it would be time to leave. Maybe, just maybe, he would be blithe when she visited him a second time. Deeming it proper to let him recover, Chrome sneaked slowly to his bedroom door, knocked ever so lightly and, without opening, whispered her farewell.

The door opened anyway and revealed the Rain in a new set of clothing, his trademark smirk back.

"I'm walking you to the railway station."

Her eye nearly popped out of its socket.

"N-no. Please, you have to rest... You're ill."

"It's dangerous these days," he warned.

"I can take care of myself," she offered, "Besides, it's almost noon hour. No sane person would attack me at this time of day."

"But this is not about sane people. This is about Mafia," he concluded.

"Honestly, Yamamoto-san. Really. There is no need to..."

"Of course! Strong or not. It doesn't matter. Because you," he smiled, "are a girl, after all."

* * *

The footsteps echoed in steady synchronicity. Kindergarten kids screamed in delight from a nearby building, comparing the sizes and contents of their bentos (_Chrome's mouth twitched_). Some elderly women were waiting by the bus stop, eagerly talking and well-neigh cradling their stuffed shopping bags. The sun was shining, mocking the season of winter with its illuminating, radiant existence. Grass, vibrant agate green and without a bead of drew, was growing on the wayside, giving the district a feel of a rural area.

It was nice.

"I hope the weather will be equally enjoyable. On Kyoko's nuptial day, that is to say."

Collecting her stray thoughts, she glanced to her side. He had been so quiet, his sudden statement had startled her.

"She deserves all the happiness of the world."

His eyes slipped shut and he nodded placidly.

"Everyone does." _You too_, an unspoken meaning behind his declaration.

The duo stopped in front of the station; and Chrome was insecure. What was she supposed to do? Shake his hand and mumble a friendly "See ya"? Or hug him and tell him to get well as soon as possible? Or even, _dare she think_, kiss him on the cheek for being something close to a friend? Her mind was racing and panic took over as the seconds passed. Admittedly, the Rain must have been oblivious to her trouble for he was currently staring into the clear, blue sky.

"Soon, it will be raining."

_Rain__?_ But today was a perfect day and the sun was shining. _How could he talk about __rain__? _She too, looked up and saw a single, white cloud drifting over the vast firmament. Sighing, his focus returned on her and he gave her a quick, awkward one-armed hug before bidding her farewell.

A sound rang in her ear, something in between "_Take care_" and "_Pursuit your own happiness_" but it was gone with the wind and she depreciated it as a delusion. And with that he dragged himself home.

As for Chrome, she arrived at her apartment exactly one hour and thirty-seven minutes later.

* * *

Evening had come and the drumming of raindrops against the windows filled her lavender-scented home. She had planned to spend the day reading but wasn't quite able to concentrate since Yamamoto-san's words repeated themselves over and over in her mind.

"Happiness," mumbled the girl while staring out of the window, "Marriage."

The sky was dark and gloomy and the equally obscure clouds were barely discernible.

"Hibari-san."

The water was practically running over the transparent surface, temperature not cold enough to turn the rain into frigid, frosty ice crystals.

"Yamamoto-san."

She rested her head against the window and exhaled, a subtle fog misted the glass with condensation.

"Mukuro-sama."

_Everybody deserves happiness_, she reminisced. Yamamoto-san had told her but wasn't it painfully perceptible, transparent like her window, that she took her first step towards fortune today? It had taken her about ten years and one morning to initiate contact to a fellow Guardian. So, she figured, it would probably take another ten years until she'd be able to call the swordsman her friend.

How long will it take to find love then?

"_Don't worry. The right man will eventually appear one day. Or maybe he's already there without you noticing. Either way, you'll find him."_

Hana-san's words.

All of the sudden, Chrome grabbed her bisque-coloured poncho (_the one with the fake "Jil Sander" brand logo_) and stormed out of her apartment, out of the building complex. Jumping into the next tram, she headed straight towards Namimori shrine. The vehicle halted and she stumbled out, nearly pushing an old lady into a pole and almost crashing into a stern businessman and a waiting conductor. She left the station and ran. Ran through wet streets and empty alleys.

All she did was running, until she reached the stair leading to the holy ground. Without missing a beat, she leaped over the steps, taking two at a time. Her breath came out in shallow pants when she ultimately reached her destination. Water was dripping from her nose and chin, her hair a black (_on the borderline to dark purple, she praised herself_) mess.

And there she was. The shrine loomed intimidating ahead of her and she looked like a dark, wet rough collie. _Just. What. Exactly. Was. She. Thinking?_

The illusionist cradled her face in her hands and rubbed her eye sockets until her missing eye started to ache and burn. His lilac equivalent was closed and numb. Calculating the grade of stupidity she had just presented, Chrome turned around and walked back in a much slower pace than before. The way back was considerately longer inasmuch as she refused to board a train. Nobody should see her in this pathetic state.

_Everybody deserves happiness _and she cursed herself for believing such a thing. Her heart, the traitor that it was, wouldn't cease its frantic throbbing either and she wanted, wanted, _wanted_ it to stop reminding her of a life sustained by illusions.

Eye wide, she shifted her gaze upwards, settling her view on the weeping firmament.

The cold rain had drenched her clothes and the navy sky was raided with a countless number of slate grey clouds.

Basically, her mind was the same. Filled with Rain and Cloud.

* * *

He had always been very observant. It came naturally with being a carnivore, a predator. But he never would have thought of crediting Kusakabe Tetsuya with the same trait. In sooth, he had judged him as someone more dense, obtuse even. Today, the man proved him wrong.

"Observing the weather, Kyou-san?"

He regarded his subordinate with lazy eyes.

"There is nothing interesting, by all appearances, Tetsu."

Kusakabe nodded before placing the tray down, offering some tea. Hibari grabbed the valuable cup and circled his index finger around the rim.

"Yet, the weather is unpredictable. However, it seems the mist has lifted."

He left and the former prefect gaped sceptically at his retreating back.

"Mh, it seems as if the weather is not the only one being unpredictable," he deduced and took a sip.

* * *

He suppressed a yawn when he entered the office of Sawada Tsunayoshi two days later. Normally, he wouldn't even consider going but the herbivore had been somewhat pushing, deviantly energetic. Had mentioned dangerous, strong enemies. Baited the hook.

And Hibari had to confess that he was slightly interested in whatever he had to tell. If it wasn't worth his time he would bite him to death later on.

Gokudera Hayato, who had just come back from a (_catastrophically_) mission in Italy (_together with the cow kid, probably the explanation why it had been such a failure in the first place_) , was already sitting in a chair. Aforementioned kid was standing next to him, fidgeting under the stern stare from the Storm.

"Ah, Hibari-san. Thank you for coming," greeted the Vongola leader and smiled at the other Guardians in an awry routine.

"Look who has returned from Russia to the extreme!"

The smocking bomb's head snapped to the left. "Oh great, it's the obnoxious lawn head and the wicked master of pineapples."

The duo walked through the door and Rokudo Mukuro glimpsed at the Cloud with a hostile, sneering expression. His hand itched to grab the tonfa. He had learned to be civil during all those years, was able to tolerate small gatherings (_tried to compare it to a pack of wolves, out for the hunt rather than the herbivorous crowding that it actually was_) but he still couldn't stand the fact that he had once lost to this man.

A distinctive laughter reached his ears and he wondered what the brunette wannabe leader would say if he decorated his study with red walls.

"Ah, thanks for coming. I hope the two weeks in Russia weren't too exhausting. I'm sorry for making you come here immediately after landing."

He cleared his throat whereas the other two Guardians sat down on the couch, obviously annoyed by the small space and the existence of the person next to them. It must have been one hell of a mission.

"Okay, now that we sit together I would lik-"

"The baseball idiot's missing," Gokudera reminded and gestured towards the male illusionist, "His puppet isn't here either."

Sawada Tsunayoshi squinted his eyes, intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on the newly built bridge.

"Yeah, it appears that he's sick. In fact, had been since last week."

"What? How? Blockheads are immune to illness."

The sky ignored the brusque outburst and continued, "It's not only him. Chrome's down with the flu as well. She paid him a visit and I guess it's contagious. As far as I'm concerned, I'm still going to see them. Is anyone interested in joining me?"

Hibari glanced at the Vongola.

"They never seemed to be that close."

"Oh, I asked Chrome to check on him. But it seems like she stayed there all the morning. And Yamamoto told me that he had walked her to the station... so, his condition may have worsened afterwards."

Lambo scratched the back of his head.

"Isn't there a saying?" he mused and closed his right eye, "Something about transferring one's disease by means of a kiss?"

Boss blushed ferociously. Subsequently, the Thunder was adding insult to injury.

"But they were together for a whole morning... so, they presumedly did more than _just_ kissing."

He winked and Tsuna was questioning himself just who the heck had reared Lambo (_into such a pervert, that is_). Seconds passed until his other Guardians finally understood the innuendo (_Seconds? What the hell was wrong with __them__? Normal, healthy men wouldn't have to ponder over such statements_).

The Cloud coughed in surprise; Mukuro's mouth opened and Gokudera almost dropped his cigarette.

Ryohei however:

"Hey, so... they're together now? Don't tell me they're going to marry?"

As dimwitted as ever. Tsuna questioned his own sanity why he still bothered to like him. The Sun grinned.

"That's awesome to the extreme! It's like... it stays in the family!"

The Sky shook his head and viewed his subordinates. They were supposed to discuss more important matters like the rising of the dangerous Mareggiata famiglia. Not the sex life of their acquaintances.

He felt like calling Reborn. Someone was literally screaming for an intense training session with a lot of assured arse kicking.

* * *

Chrome was sleeping in her bed, dreams full of grey ever since Mukuro-sama had taken the colours, the endless fields of green and the aquamarine sky away.

There was a loud knock on her door and she wasn't sure if it had been part of her dream until the annoying sound turned into a staccato. She gritted her teeth and threw the blankets away, sight blurry and legs wobbly. Said unsteady limbs were carrying her towards the door. By the time she arrived, sweat was covering her forehead and her breathing was heavy. She opened the door. And wanted to close it.

Hibari-san stared at her with an incredulous look.

There were many stories about how women were able to maintain their beauty even in the throes of disease, death. How their eyes still held a special spark or how their dishevelled hair looked quite sexy.

However, Chrome Dokuro did not.

She was paler than ever before, nose red and bags under her feverish eye. There was no such a thing as "beautiful", "pretty" or even "acceptable" flashing through his mind. Perhaps he would have felt something akin to pity but he wasn't precisely sure he did know its meaning.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi made me come again. I brought you the folder about the newest enemy," he stated composed.

And she was so troubled to see him. Because unlike the other day, she was exceedingly aware of her looks and her current appearance reflected just how she felt at the moment. Not to mention that they hadn't spoken a word since... the incident.

"_Fh_ank you," answered her hoarse, nasal voice (_was it really __her__ voice, she questioned_), while gripping the upper corner of the object and simultaneously trying to slam the door shut.

Nevertheless, his hand was faster and he prevented her from accomplishing her little scheme. For someone who told her that he would dislike the mere thought about coming to her place a second time, he was very persistent.

"I saw you the other day."

Chrome sniffled.

"_G_wen?"

His eyes scrutinized her. A pathetic, weak herbivore succumbing to illness. And yet he was entertained by her. Somewhat. Maybe because Rokudo Mukuro had once seen something more.

"Two days ago."

Oh, Hibari-san had seen her? This was highly unexpected and, additionally, highly troublesome.

"Oh... _fh_at," she finished lamely. She leaned against her door frame to avert falling.

"I _g__w_as going to ask you some_fh_ing. I _gn_anged my mind, _fh_ough."

"I see."

He turned around, ready to leave but she stumbled out of her apartment and he turned around to look at her.

"Don't you _gw_ant to kno_gw_ _gw_hat I _gw_anted to ask you?"

A smirk graced his features.

"I think I heard enough from you," he supplied, evidently mocking her sore vocal folds. Pacing towards the stairs in a moderate speed and hands resting casually in his pockets, he was about to take the first step downwards.

Notwithstanding, he paused when her voice called out for him.

"_Gw_ait, please!"

Chrome approached him with staggering steps, barefoot on top of that. His back was still facing her.

"Does... does Hibari-san belie_fh_e in lo_fh_e?"

It was so difficult to take her serious with a voice of this type.

"No."

"_Gw_hy?

He tilted his head to the side, eyes filled with annoyance and mouth set in a straight line. His answer was sharp, barbed like a hook and cutting like a knife. Like a knife cutting through her heart (_as if it was mere paper_).

"Love is for weaklings and herbivores."

Hibari-san proceeded in his descending and Chrome watched him leave (_again, her brain reminded_). She didn't know when or how she got back into her bed. Gaze fixed on the ceiling, tears were threatening to spill and she was wondering why. His answer hadn't been surprising and she was not in love with him... Couldn't be in love with him.

Simply because love meant happiness (_according to Bianchi-san)_. So, Yamamoto-san had been wrong all along.

Because happiness was something she never deserved.

Truth was, she simply wasn't supposed to fall for someone. Or have someone falling for her...

* * *

_Her bed was empty and the bond to Mukuro didn't exist anymore._

_Especially that night, Chrome felt alone._

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.


	3. Stockholm Syndrome

**Stockholm Syndrome**

**Title inspired by****:** Muse – Stockholm Syndrome

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own KHR.

_**Author's Note****:**_

Does anyone remember when Mafia had actually something to do with Italy rather than Japan (besides Yakuza)? Me neither.

**My heartfelt thanks** to Mayumi del Procella, xSkywires, KHR LOVER, Papiermoon, P3achi3, Merisela and, of course, BloodyroseWinter

Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it!

* * *

_The news reported on a hostage falling for her kidnapper and Chrome had to laugh because she thought that was really, really stupid. __She recalled what Hibari-san had told her and nodded her head in silent agreement. _

_Love was for the weak._

* * *

Seven days had passed.

The symptoms disappeared and yet the loneliness remained.

Over the whole last week, Chrome had locked herself up, ignoring all the incoming calls, neglecting the dreadful bell. She rarely ate, a mechanism developed over the years (_long before being Chrome_) in moments of desperation. And despite her lack of eating, there was still constant nausea and, sometimes, she found herself sitting in front of the toilet because her rebelling (_not_) stomach plundered the rest of her existing energy. Wondering but not caring had become her motto.

Those crystal tears came and went and time passed. Her world was like a kaleidoscope. Colourful. Vertigo.

And just now, she was hiding herself, just like the coward she was, in a world of illusions. Various shades of grey imbruing endless plains of grass and the despondent heaven above. The small pond was almost a light silver and the water leaked at her bare feet, cold and refreshing.

She sighed.

Her dress, once given by Mukuro-sama, wasn't limestone white anymore. She preferred it to be tainted with a dirty grey, because her weak will wasn't strong enough to colour it a raven black (_a basic fear, she couldn't face the reminder of his hair_). Long ago, her then saviour had given her various images of strong, flourishing trees but now they were withering, dying a mute, illusionary death, and the used-to-be green grass was dry and burnt, crumbling and fading under the feather light touches of her fingertips.

There was nothing worth reading and she despised the smiling face on TV. Instead, she was focusing on the yesterdays because living in the past was so much easier than facing the future.

The loud, distant roar of a thunder boomed through her world and she shrieked in surprise, accidentally ripping her own illusion apart and bringing her back to the small, yet cosy (_not to mention fucking dark and empty_) apartment. She lamented the fact that even sounds from the outer (_and she refused to acknowledge the word "real"_) world were able to penetrate her refuge of mirages, those fragile Fata Morganas she created.

Opening one eye, she perceived the vague silhouettes of her furniture. The small commode, the bed.

Otherwise, there was nothing but complete darkness. It covered the room, the lights were switched off and the French window the only source of light. The female sat on her bed, trying to refocus on the grey landscape but found it difficult due to the raging storm.

She gave up and lied down on her back, staring at the ceiling which was shortly illuminated by lightning.

Drifting in between consciousness and sleep, she slipped her eye shut but was wide awake upon hearing a vigorous knock.

She grumbled and turned around, trying desperately to ignore it. The visitor was stubborn. Consternation gnawed at her patience and she finally decided to give up and face the adamant person. Nearly tearing the door open, she stared at the intruder with a mixture of shock, confusion and a tiny little bit of hope. Because Boss was her family. Boss was everything.

He, on the contrary, was hesitant, standing in front of her with a sheepish grin.

"We've been worried." Almost an accusation.

"It wasn't my intention." Defence.

He sighed. Chrome pulled a face but stepped aside to let him in. Following her into the living room, he sat down on a zabuton.

"Sorry."

Raising a questioning eyebrow, she waited for him to continue.

"I should have come earlier. But there have been some uproars recently. That new family's making a real commotion."

She tilted her head to the side.

"The Mareggiata famiglia? Hibari-san brought the folder."

A weird expression was crossing his features as he ground the heels of his hands against his eye sockets, obviously stressed.

"Yeah. These guys are surely a handful."

"Are you worried?"

The Sky looked her straight into the eye, considering her question and contemplating the answer.

"I have difficulties to evaluate the position. They're brazenly inscrutable. And yet... I can't act too rash either, not after the Italian occurrence."

He was palpably referring to Xanxus. Running his hand through the cinnamon thatch of his, Tsunayoshi seemed to be exhausted.

"But that's not the reason for my visit. Sorry, I didn't mean to get off the track. Most importantly: How are you?"

His hand rested on her petite shoulder and she tensed up under his touch, startled by its abruptness.

"I'm fine," Chrome answered in a perfect, learned manner.

"It's kinda hard to believe that, actually. Chrome, look. You're horribly pale and I doubt even you remember the last time you had a proper meal. I don't want to hassle. On the other hand, you didn't even bother to pick up the phone last week."

"I-I didn't like the thought of troubling anyone."

He chuckled.

"We're family. There is no such a thing as trouble for us. Well, Xanxus is trouble but that's beside the point."

She smiled ever so lightly and he relaxed a little. Another thunderbolt rippled through the firmament and Tsunayoshi stood up.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's a meeting tomorrow. Around lunch time, inside _luogo dell'esecuzione_. And Chrome," he declared, "Don't forget. You can call me any time and always."

He strolled towards the entrance but stopped when he felt a little tug on the hem of his shirt. Whirling around, he found Chrome staring at the floor, her small hand holding onto the fabric of his top.

"Thank you."

The taller man cracked a smile.

"However, Lambo-kun was right. You may not make a good boss," the smile faded and he seemed truly taken aback, "But you're a wonderful onii-sama."

Flattered, he left the small apartment.

* * *

Luogo dell'esecuzione was an established Italian restaurant in the centre of Namimori-shi. Its popularity had nothing to do with the delicious meals or the foreign atmosphere but the rather famous/infamous connection to the Mafia milieu. Of course, it had been Reborn, who had introduced them to the place and, eventually, it had become Vongola's rendezvous point. It wasn't very striking or flamboyant from the outside, residing just in between a pachinko hall and an udon restaurant. Unlike the exterior expression, the inside, however, was extravagant and equipped with premium furniture, walls adorned with crested wood panelling and home-made oils and pesto lining the counter.

A shiver crawled over Chrome's skin, causing goosebumps to appear. Leaving the cold streets behind, she entered the welcoming warmth of the establishment, looking around for her famiglia.

"-ing stubborn. Because a '_no'_ is a '_no'_ and I don't see why I should elaborate my reasons. Especially not to you, Mukuro."

"Are you questioning Juudaime's decision, bastard?"

"I'm not questioning his decision, I'm questioning his _sanity_!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, let the herbivore go. Consider yourself lucky if he dies."

"Haha, that's not a good argument. You just want to see him fail, Hibari."

"Precisely."

"I agree! Desperate times call for extreme measures!"

"That's _'drastic measures'_, lawn head!"

"Yare yare, what's the difference anyway? I mea- _ouch!_ Stop it, Gokudera-san, you're hurti- _OUCH!_"

"Then stop meddling, brat!"

"Are you two crowding me?"

It wasn't exactly hard to detect them, all she had to do was following the high-pitched screams and the constant bickering.

The family was seated in the far back, almost hidden in their regular booth. She bowed down slightly, apologizing for being late (_by custom_) and Rain was more than willing to make some space for her. Sitting down, she eyed the others, her purple dress accidentally riding up a bit earning interested glances from the males. Yamamoto simply grinned at her (_she gave him credit for not staring at her thighs_) and she smiled back (_because she didn't know how to react otherwise_). The previous argument arose once more.

"Mukuro, I said _no_! And that settles the case," Tsunayoshi warned, tone low and threatening. The Italian sneered in response but ultimately kept his mouth shut. Chrome turned towards the man next to her.

"What's going on?"

"Mukuro wants to gather information about two hostile famiglie and another one with a questionable sense of loyalty. However, the snitcher refuses to leave Italy. Hence Mukuro's eagerness to fly to Italy himself," Yamamoto explained, eyebrows arched.

She nodded and decided to focus her attention on the trim waiter, young and inexperienced, who was heading towards their booth. Bestowing a lovely smile upon him, she ordered a light _acquacotta_ and _spaghetti alle vongole_ even though her appetite was absent as usual. The others were busy making their respectively orders and all of the sudden, there was a gingerly tap on her shoulder. Turning around warily, she spotted the Sun on the right, blissful happiness written all over his face.

"... Yes?"

His grin broadened.

"I heard the extreme news. Congratulations. So... are you thinking about marriage?"

Entirely aghast, her mouth fell open and she gasped like a goldfish, an adorable, rosy blush creeping over her cheeks.

"P-pardon?"

Her reaction surprised him and he chocked on his own saliva, flailed his arms around and watched her with primness. Eventually, he brought his one-man show to an end and positioned his hands in front of his chest in a somewhat soothing manner.

"Err... sorry... is it too soon? I just thought... well, you know... since everybody's talking about you two and he's kinda... ," he rambled on.

"T-talking about us? Y-you know what happened?"

Groaning, he palmed his forehead.

"Should have kept my mouth shut from the beginning," he mourned, "Sawada told us."

_Boss knew?_

Chrome watched the water in her glass, fingers curling around the thin stem and a sudden urge to stir its contents arose. A diminutive whirlpool formed and bedewed the rim, small pearls of transparent fluid glinting in the artificial light of the restaurant. She inclined her head, peering at the moist spots on the tablecloth.

Neither of them knew that they were talking about two different men.

"It's nothing," she finally admitted and, "It won't happen again."

Sasagawa-san's lips formed the perfect shape of an "_oh_" and he faced away from her, abruptly intend on conversing with Lambo-kun and a very, very reluctant Hibari-san. Yamamoto-san gave her a level look. _The_ look. Telling her that there was something for him to know and for her to find out. She wanted to answer his silent challenge but the waiter appeared and their food was served. Glimpsing shortly at the other family members, her sight alternated between her soup and his arrosto di maiale.

"Yamamoto-san."

He guided the fork towards his mouth and made a small noise of acknowledgement, assuring her that he was listening.

"Just now there seemed to be something you wanted to say?"

Observing the silver cutlery (_he presumably preferred chopsticks_), he exhaled saliently and cast her a connoting oblique glance.

"You're being watched."

And she squinted her eye and raised her head to survey the narrowed place. Mukuro-sama was sitting opposite from her and she met the stare of his heterochromatic eyes. Scolding herself, she re-devoted herself to the man on her left.

"Mukuro-sama?" Barely a whisper.

The knife cut easily through the meat and Yamamoto-san dipped the truncated piece in the red wine sauce.

"Actually, I was referring to Namimori's Kerberos."

The female was honestly astonished but wasn't able to see the mentioned person due to the limited view the eye patch provided. A small accusation formed inside her pretty head, questioning his intentions and wondering if the seating arrangement had been a deliberate choice of his but there was no proof whatsoever and she was inclined to give him the benefit of doubt.

"He won't bite me. I never crossed Styx," she added, "Hence there's not need to fear the aconite-spitting beast." *

"I wouldn't be so sure about it," advised the swordsman and pierced a roasted tomato with his fork. He was much smarter than he let on and it was an inhuman task to read his merry character. Sighing, Chrome exchanged her half-eaten soup with the spaghetti. Another realisation hit her when she registered that Mukuro-sama was still monitoring her every move.

_This meeting is no fun_, was her conclusion.

She chose to ignore him bluntly and closed her eye, pushing the spaghetti-covered spoon into her mouth. The rich, tangy taste turned into something bitter and the haunting, nauseating feeling inside her stomach resurfaced. Letting go of her eating utensil (_it fell down with a loud noise, drawing unwanted attention to its owner_), she clammed a hand over her mouth and stood up alarmed.

She rushed to the bathroom as fast as she could and fortunately managed to make it in time.

* * *

"Are you still sick?" exclaimed Boss upon entering the woman's lavatory. Over the years, he had started to walk with a confidence that didn't allow to be questioned and he offered her a wet, cold handkerchief.

"I don't know. It happens at times."

She was leaning against the toilet, her back bent in an uncomfortable posture and he knelt down in front of her, his cool palm resting on her damp forehead.

"No fever," he stated, "Are there any other symptoms?"

She shook her head.

The door opened once more and Yamamoto-san and Mukuro-sama accessed the marble room, swiftly followed by the Storm.

"She's pale," commented the latter, crouched down next to his leader and his fingers on her chin, tilting her head to the side to gain a better view. "I think she needs to see a doctor or something." He cleared his throat. "Not Shamal, though."

"I'll take her to the hospital."

An uncharacteristically silences followed.

Tsunayoshi raised a sceptical eyebrow and his right-hand man set his mouth into a wary line. Even the Rain crossed his arms in front of the chest and furrowed his brows, wryly. Mukuro-sama laughed.

"Now, come on. It's not like my presence is actually required and I won't disappear to take the next flight to Italy either."

The brunette Vongola heir gave her a bland smile.

"Chrome?"

The illusionist nodded and raised from her knees, elbows steadied by Sky and Storm. The other Mist offered her his arm and she reluctantly accepted the proposal, indisposition and hesitation clearly evident on her features. He led her through the restaurant and they passed the occupied booth of the Vongola to collect her purse. Chrome didn't fail to notice the sinister glint in Hibari's eyes. Neither did Mukuro-sama.

"Take care."

Tsunayoshi handed her the black bag and Gokudera-san resumed his seat, explaining the situation to the ones who had stayed at the table. The duo stepped out of the building and a cold breeze swept past them, making Chrome shiver. The male's hand was gentle and warm when it took hers.

"Don't worry."

Her lone eye focused on the concrete.

"It's just nausea. There is no need to worry," she felt compelled to point that out. His reply was a shake of the head.

"About me. _Us_."

"You left. I'm not in the position to demand anything. Our connection was built on benefit, convenience and ability." She craved to add _trust_ but bit her tongue to prevent it from slipping.

"You atoned for my wrongs."

Chrome giggled and was all of a sudden reminiscent of aconite-filled cities and hounds of hell.

"I learned to make my own mistakes."

If he was surprised by her answer, he didn't show it but instead raised his hand and hailed the next cab. A yellow Nissan Crew stopped a few seconds later, paint plastered with a large red stripe and the weird globular-shaped taxi sign on the car roof.

Their mutual placidity remained during the ride, the female closed her eye and enjoyed the soft humming of the vehicle and her male companion watched the people on the streets.

* * *

The waiting room was horrifying crowded with bawling children, desperate mothers and gruff seniors and yet Chrome felt grateful for not being forced to consult Shamal. Mukuro-sama made a displeased noise but she couldn't care less.

A man sat down next to her and patently wanted to talk to her (_or maybe just to somebody; anybody_). And he was nice and sweet and obviously affected by the Alzheimer's disease for he narrated the same story over and over again. Her name was called and she felt truly relieved.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" lilted the Italian.

"I'm a big girl." And with that, she left him behind and followed the white-clad nurse into one of the blinding white examination rooms.

Her surroundings were lucid and sterile, disinfectants burning sharp in her nostrils and the scarcely perceptible droning of electricity hanging in the air. And soon was her previous relief replaced by anxiety. After Nagi's traumatic accident and some other memorable incidents as a member of the Mafia, the Mist had developed a cryptic phobia of doctors and hospitals. Normally, she tried to avoid them at any cost.

… _because saving Nagi wasn't worth it and nobody..._

However, she considered herself lucky when a mature woman in her late fifties entered the room. She had a graceful smile on her face, the grey hair was up in a loose bun and she introduced herself as Kawayoshi-sensei.

"Hello darling. How may I help you?"

The pleasant, debonair behaviour caught Chrome off guard and she broke down, informations pouring out of her mouth. Insomnia, nausea, vertigo. She described her anomalous anxiousness and the doctor was listening, eyes twinkling with a hint of mirth and knowledge from years of practice.

"I want to check your blood pressure and your weight. Besides that, I fear there isn't much I can do for you."

A single violet eye widened in confusion.

The lady grinned at her reassuringly, cheeks rosy and crinkling.

"Sweetheart, you're far from ill. You're pregnant."

The world stopped spinning and her breath was caught in her throat. Trembling, she placed a shaky hand flat against her equally slim stomach. _But she couldn't feel anything._

"Are you sure?"

Kawayoshi-sensei winked at her.

"Tell me, dear. Have you had sex recently? Unprotected?"

"Yes," she had to concede.

"And you're suffering from morning sickness?"

Again, affirmative.

"You're also depressed. Quite common during pregnancy."

She listed a few symptoms, insomnia and absence of appetite and Chrome's eye was almost popping out of its restraint.

Pregnancy.

Her breath was released.

The world started to turn once more.

"Looking at your distressed expression, I assume this must be a shock for you but that's why there are condoms and other contraceptives. Now, it's too late for preaching and I can give you only so much medical advise. But there is other help, I coul-," she paused and examined her interlocutor, "You do want to keep the child, don't you?"

And the Guardian lifted her head, dark locks spilling over her shoulders and lips pressed together painfully.

"No."

The doctor was noticeably troubled, her shoulders dropped. "I-I see... well, then you ought to have a consulting about abortion first. I-I guess it's better now than having a child you never wanted."

_...and nobody wanted her anyway._

The disappointment was practically audible.

"Rash decisions are often followed by enduring regret."

And Chrome laughed.

"This advice is by far the most genuine and truest thing I heard lately. Sadly enough, it's much too late to be considered."

_...because saving Nagi wasn't worth it and nobody wanted her anyway; the distant ring of a long forgotten voice._

* * *

She walked out of the room and saw Mukuro-sama who had waited for her. There was candid interest in his eyes and she simply sighed.

"So?"

"It's ridiculous."

"How come?"

She refused to answer and he wasn't keen on prying. Her mind was filled with fragments of thoughts and yet empty like the void. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. Her pregnancy being at the top of the list. There was a tacit consent between the illusionists and Mukuro-sama escorted her home.

Her small apartment was freezing cold, just like the temperature outside (_and probably her heart, too_) and the man rigged up her old kotatsu which had been hidden in one of her wall units. The woman placed a bowl of tangerines on the surface and buried her legs under the covers of the futon, heat warming her limbs.

She fumbled with her fingers.

"Mukuro-sama, what is love?"

He scratched the back of his head and peeled one of the fruits.

"Do you think I'm the right person to ask?"

"I was just wondering... since I believe I've fallen for someone."

There was a plopping noise when the tangerine segments fell from his hands, landing unceremoniously onto the kotatsu. He cleared his throat, regained his countenance and collected the fruit bites in his palm.

"So, who's the lucky one?"

The light from the ceiling lamp reflected in Chrome's eye and her pupil constricted, glinting with suspicion. She had trusted him before and was rewarded with empty dreams and false hope.

Once bitten, twice shy.

But there had been a bond before and she was, though only occasionally, wearing the pineapple-inspired hairstyle, so:  
"I don't want to lie to you."

"Therefore you prefer to say nothing at all?" and, "I see."

He stuffed a segment into his mouth and reached out for her, hand dangerously close to her cheek but he recoiled simultaneously as the firm, angry rapping on the door started. She evaded Mukuro-sama's unspoken questions and wandered over the tatami mats of her living room and the wooden floor of her entrance area towards the constant knocking. Her hand made contact with the frigid door knob and she twisted it around. Almost immediately, the door burst open and collided with a nearby side table, knocking the telephone and a purse on the ground in progress.

The purse's contents were scattered all over the floor and Chrome found herself pressed against the wall, caught in a rough, mind-blowing kiss.

Her captor placed his hands on her waist, giving it a determined squeeze. Gasping in shock, the female opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to enter.

Lazy footsteps emerged from the living room and Mukuro-sama's voice called her, questioning the identity of the newcomer. He entered the tiny entrance area and froze.

"Cazzo!" muttered the man, disbelief inhibiting further communication. He gulped clearly audible before another incredulous cuss left his lips. "What the fuck... ," he tried again, "I mean... What. The. Fuck. What the hell are you doing, Hibari-kun?"

The Cloud detached himself from his (_traumatized_) victim and started at the male Mist, his features perplexed as if he was trapped in an ambush. Even his eyes were somewhat wider and Chrome's messed up mind noted that she had never seen him like this before.

He looked downright confused.

A low growl escaped from his throat and he turned around harshly, door slamming shut behind him. Mukuro-sama wasn't of sound mind either. His brain was still processing the witnessed scene and his face lit up when the truth dawned upon him.

"Did he just... kiss you? ...Non se ne parla! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM?"

Blushing, she urged him towards the door.

"I think it's better if you're leaving..." because she needed time to clear her head and to sort out her distracting feelings.

"You're throwing me out after THAT SCENE?"

"He has lost his mind. I was like that the other day, too."

He was almost in the hall when he blinked and faced her again.

"Dear Chrome, you can have other. Why are you so intent on catching a bird?"

She simpered and closed the door. The Mist staggered back into her bedroom and slumped into the soft cushions. Delicate fingers flitted upwards, touching the sensitive skin of her lips and body curling into a hunched up position. Her forehead bumped against her knees.

Actually, Chrome had never been a good actress. She couldn't lie to save her life and nervousness took easily over her. But today had been different.

_Was she really pregnant?_

And Mukuro-sama didn't notice?

She laughed in amusement and cried sorrowful tears afterwards. Because she had fooled her once saviour and for the fact that love was for the weak.

And she was angry. The respect she had felt towards the Cloud had turned into love (_additionally, without permission_) and she blamed him since he had been the one touching her. Making her feel wanted.

For him, it was probably nothing more than a one-night-stand. Whereas for her...

* * *

_Stupid, stupid Chrome. After all, she, too, was that kind of person. She would rather fall for the kidnapper than for the hero._

_Because love was for the weak. And she considered herself to be the weakest of them all._

* * *

**Additional information:**

* "_He won't bite me. I never crossed Styx._" - Basically, Chrome's saying that Hibari is not interested in her and she "failed" to make him fall in love.

"_Hence there's not need to fear the aconite-spitting beast._" - Aconite-spitting refers to the legend that the poisonous aconite plant arose from Cerberus' foam dripping on the ground. Just another part of the aconite theme.

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.


	4. Disenchanted

**Disenchanted**

**Title inspired by****:** My chemical romance – Disenchanted

**Disclaimer****:**I don't own KHR nor Aiko's lullaby or Lilli's melody.

_**Author's Note****:**_

Warning. Violence at the end of this chapter.

**My heartfelt thanks** to Merisela, P3achi3, KHR LOVER, xSkywires, Papiermoon, Audriel, Marabou and the lovely renderedvoice

Xskywires– Thanks for paying attention to those references XD

Papiermoon– Oh, I don't consider it a flame. If anything, I'm grateful for your honest, justified critique. Apparently, I wanted to show Mukuro's cunning side during interactions with Hibari but after reading your comment, I think you're absolutely right and I try to keep it in mind for the following chapters. Guess I was also a little bit too eager to make him curse in Italian XD

Renderedvoice– Thank you so much! But self-destructive perfectionist that I am aside, may I kindly ask you what kind of mistakes you spotted (Grammar? Spelling?)? I'll try my best to avoid them in the future (and re-read the other chapters to find them) XD

Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it!

* * *

"_Once upon a time.."_

* * *

_Nagi liked fairy tales._

_But she wasn't a princess, the knight in shining armour was still missing and cats were the witch's companions._

_So, she decided to stop liking fairy tales. _

_Fairy tales were stupid._

_Chrome disliked fairy tales._

_The princess was useless, the knight was dead and nobody wanted to be stuck inside a huge tower anyway._

_It was quite rare, but she agreed with Nagi. _

_Fairy tales were stupid._

* * *

The new morning immersed the empty streets in a yellowish glimmer, windows reflecting the light and rainbow-coloured dewdrops dancing over golden leaves. Cadmium orange pierced the sky and the sun's bergamot arms were infiltrating Chrome's bedroom, casting harmless shadows over the walls and bathing her skin in Naples yellow, generating a superficial glow. Her lone eye blinked sleepily and, instead of its usual lilac, seemed to glow in an abstract magenta.

Forcing her body into a sitting position, she stifled a yawn and stretched her tired limbs.

A new day was born.

* * *

She felt light-headed when she shuffled into the bathroom, stripping out of her clothing in progress and turning the shower on. A pleasant feeling shook her bare body when the first splashes of warm water hit the skin, droplets obscuring her vision and thoughts washing down the drain. Stepping out of the warmth and into the steam-filled room, she hummed an old lullaby though she couldn't remember where it came from. However, she did recall a soft voice, female and silky, and she stared into the fogged mirror quizzically. The reflection, hidden behind condensation, stared at her and, for a brief moment, she imagined to recognise Nagi.

Breathing heavily, she had to turn away.

The Mist breezed back into her bedroom, clad in a towel and translucent beads dabbling from her hair onto the shoulders. Slipping into a chocolate-coloured Alberta Ferretti tunic dress, she adjusted the small velvet bow on her neckline and strolled into the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

The song was still stuck inside her head and she murmured the melody while stabbing the tsukemono with her bamboo chopsticks.

There was a certain feeling of serenity and she had to giggle, her eyelid grew heavy and she finally closed it, entirely oblivious to the thin threads of mist around her feet. Eventually, they merged and crawled over the floor, reaching out to swallow the clean work space, the stove, the fridge, until the whole kitchen was covered in a thick blanket of fog.

The chirping sound of a bird.

Chrome opened her eye and gasped in astonishment when she found herself in the middle of a seemingly endless, green meadow. She rose from the chair and watched the piece of furniture crumbling into luminous pigments and then vanishing completely. Confused, she raised her head to the firmament, a vibrant cyan with dots of white clouds.

The colours, stolen by Mukuro-sama, were back at last.

"_Naku na yo, naku na yo_"

Cutting through the silence, a soft voice filled the air and the Vongola Guardian whirled around, noticing a single tree in a short distance. The familiar song echoed in her ears. A beautiful woman was sitting underneath the giant plant, sheltered by the shadows and her back rested comfortably against the bark.

"_Mite goran_"

A few chartreuse leaves were perched on top of her head, almost like a natural crown, and she rested her hands on her swollen abdomen.

"_Kono hoshizora o_"

There was a graceful smile on her face and Chrome was oddly drawn to her.

"_Kowai monomo nayami mo_"

Her pupil diameter decreased abruptly. Slowly approaching the person, she started to shake. Hands stretching out, trying to get closer to that long forgotten, faint idyll.

"_Kie te iku_"

With each and every step, the image of the woman faded more and more.

"_Nansen nen mo mae no hikari_"

She reached out.

… _because saving Nagi..._

"... mot... her...?"

And Chrome's fingers touched air.

Blinking, she registered the customary environment of her kitchen. Turning around in confusion, she bumped against the chair and it fell over with a loud noise, pulling the female out of her not-quite-imaginary reverie. A minor migraine spread through her temples and pale hands wandered towards her stomach, awaiting some kind of reaction although she knew it was too early. Inside her were nothing but dividing cells, hardly something she could call a baby.

The fabric of her clothing wrinkled under the pressure of her digging fingers.

Why was life this complicated? And Hibari-san too. Causing (_forcing, she dared to believe_) her to develop all these confusing, contradicting feelings.

She was aware of what she had said the other day. Stating that she had no intentions of keeping the child. It was just... she wasn't as sure anymore. Because Chrome (_Nagi_) knew what it was like to be unwanted. Those feelings were still haunting her. Abandoned by her mother. Abandoned by Mukuro-sama (_even if the latter had shown genuine interest yesterday_).

For a second, she mused.

Had there really been a time when her mother had actually been happy? A time where she had wanted to have a child? Questions were filling her head, her mind, her heart.

And, all of a sudden, she knew whom she could ask. Probably. Perhaps. Maybe.

A low sigh escaped the confines of her lips and she walked out of the kitchen, breakfast entirely abandoned/forgotten, and wandered into the entrance area. The encountered chaos was a vivid reminder of the previous day. Not caring about the mess, she bent down and picked the telephone up. The illusionist dialled a number (_known by heart even if she had never been confident enough to wait for the receiver to actually pick up_) and pressed the phone against her ear. Anxiety was laving through her veins, heartbeat accelerating, tachycardia.

This time, she was brave enough.

Greeted by a friendly "Moshi moshi!", she allowed herself to calm down. The cheerful disposition of her dialogue partner was captivating, occupying her mind to the degree that she momentarily forgot why she had called the person in first place. Refocusing, she somewhat managed to arrange a meeting.

* * *

The winter garden was blooming in green glory and the white cast-iron table was laden with books and two cups of sencha tea. Black Forest Gateau and lemon meringue pie were long forgotten and the more important matters of flower arrangements were discussed instead. Chrome hadn't been able to ask any of her questions yet but her dialogue partner had urged her to voice her opinion and now they were miles away from her desired topics.

"It's so nice of you to help me, Chrome-chan," Kyoko warbled, furiously scribbling notes on a pad.

The Mist blinked slowly and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I-I'm afraid my knowledge of flowers is limited... but I really want to support you... because the wedding preparations are so stressful and Kyoko should concentrate on giving birth to a healthy baby."

The redhead gaped at the other female, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. She wiped them away with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you so much, Chrome-chan. And sorry for being so tearful. Those hormones really get me ever and anon." She rubbed her belly with a smile. "Really, darling, what are you doing to your momma?"

And that was the cue.

"Are you afraid?"

She lifted her hand and placed her index finger and thumb against the chin, thinking.

"Of what? The birth? Oh no, not really, because I'll be rewarded with the most valuable gift in life."

The dark-haired woman shook her head.

"No, are you afraid of saying inappropriate things? Things your baby may hear."

And Kyoko was very, very quiet for a few minutes. Admittedly, it had never occurred to her to question her baby's abilities. Even so, she did talk to her baby but it was often involuntary or at night, accompanied by stroking her swollen stomach.

"Honestly, I-I'm not quite sure. I guess, I didn't give this matter a lot of thought." She reached for the tea cup and took a small sip.

"But now that you asked me..."

Chrome mimicked her actions and swallowed a larger gulp, almost burning her tongue in progress.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

She raised her head, surprised.

"Ah... I-I, ano... well, yes. I suppose." Twiddling with her thumbs, she continued, "I-I've been thinking about the whole pregnancy thing and..."

Searching for the right words to blur the lines of truth and lie.

"It is amazing, isn't it? A new life growing inside you. A-and I was wondering... how perceptive a baby may be."

She shifted around in her seat and peered up, lone eye doubtful. Kyoko didn't notice or was too warm-hearted to regard her actions.

"I fear I can't answer this question either. You see, I firmly believe in my child's consciousness. That's why I'm talking to it, put earphones with soothing music on my tummy and rub my abdominal region constantly."

"You said before... it wasn't quite planned to get pregnant before the marriage. Have you ever thought of... abortion?"

The redhead winked at her.

"No. Not even a single second."

The illusionist returned her attention to the tea cup, swinging the olive-green liquid with slow, steady motions.

"Do you think... your baby would have felt unwanted if you had considered an abortion?"

Rapidly blinking, the pregnant woman fixed her gaze on the guest. There was a truth-seeking spark in her brownish eyes, as if she tried to figure something out but wasn't as successful as desired.

"Do you want an honest answer?"

Affirmation.

"Yes. I think so."

There was a moment of silence before Chrome stood up, bowing down in a polite farewell. She grabbed her purse, pressed it against her chest and turned around to leave, but not before bowing down a second time. Kyoko was literally baffled.

"Thank you very much! You answered all my questions but I have to go now. There is something of inexpressible importance that demands my full attention. I'm sorry!"

Practically running, she abandoned the winter garden, barely hearing the other woman calling out her name or the shouts of "_Take care_" and rushed through the hallway towards the door. There was something she had to do and there was only one place where she could do as she pleased.

* * *

"What. The. Hell. Are you doing here?" muttered the Storm, freshly lit cigarette in his mouth, hair rumpled up and shirt dishevelled. Chrome glanced at her mobile phone. It was almost eleven o'clock.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

He made a displeased noise and tried to comb his hair by using his fingers. Passing people were scrutinizing him and he was tempted to slam the door shut. Ten years had flown past, yet Gokudera Hayato was still neither a morning person nor very good at keeping his temper.

Today required both skills.

"Let me rephrase. What do you want and why are you here?"

She viewed him without really acknowledging his presence. Almost, as if she stared right through his body. It pissed him off. But he could almost sense Juudaime and his querulous reprimand. He was forced to feign patience. Ultimately, his tenuous efforts were rewarded with a reply.

"You... own a piano, don't you?"

Ashes dropped onto his chest and he cursed, trying to rub the offensive substance from his shirt. The cigarette fell down to the ground, accidentally crushed underneath his foot.

"Yeah, so what?"

"May I... play?"

His honeydew-coloured eyes narrowed and he stuffed his hands into the pockets of the khaki baggy combats. This was an odd request, even for her standards. There was no harm, was there? Unless she had learned to cast illusions by using music, which he doubted. And the Juudaime wouldn't be too happy if he treated a fellow Guardian like some kind of beggar. Grunting, he stepped aside to let her enter.

"Just don't... touch anything or something like that!"

Chrome slipped her bronze loafer pumps off and arranged them neatly next to Gokudera-san's shoes. He closed the door and stormed off. She had trouble to follow him when he paced through three different, narrow corridors. Stopping in front of a closed door at the end of the last hallway, he abruptly whirled around and she bumped into him. Another gruff noise escaped his throat and he grasped the doorknob, opened the door and revealed a spacious, empty room. The opposite wall was nothing but large, ceiling-high windows with crimson curtains gracing their silver frames and the other walls were tinted in a soft, sandy colour.

Tentatively, she sidled into the room and detected an antique, ebony black grand piano to her right. It was covered in scratches, scarred and haggard like an old lady, but surprisingly cherished despite its blemishes. Gokudera-san walked over and skimmed his fingers over the ivories.

A high, clear sound resonated, sending a chill down her spine and making her skin crawl.

Sad.

That lone note sounded so sad.

"Mhm, I guess it's out of tune. It's quite ancient and I haven't played since forever," he muttered, more to himself, though.

She ambled over to him and touched the cool keys, fingers caressing the yellowed, attrited texture.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I'm afraid my skills are a bit rusty, too."

Pointing at the piano stool, she looked at the male and he nodded curtly. She sat down, the red plush yielded under her slim physique and low weight. The fabric was worn out and she wondered just how often he must have practised in the past. Experimentally, she stroked the keys, creating a cawing sound and realized just how off-tune the instrument really was.

The smoking bomb cringed.

"Man, I never thought it would be this bad."

Gently, she shook her head.

"It's good. Almost as if it's telling you about its past."

He stared at her oddly. Sighing, he ignored her queerness and instead attempted to take a drag of his cigarette until he noticed he had dropped it earlier. His hand wandered into the back pocket and he fumbled with the cigarette pack. His lips secured the new fag and he was about to lit it, when her soft cough interrupted his actions.

"Would you mind... please?"

Groaning, he turned around, heading towards the door. This was his fucking home and yet he had to leave because he wanted to smoke? That woman was... He grumbled, showing his displeasure although he obeyed without further protest.

"Fine, take your time. And you better be careful. That piano was shipped from Italy and I don't want to see more scratches on its surface."

She agreed with a silent whisper and he left, unhappy and strangely satisfied.

Sitting all alone in front of the grand piano, Chrome tilted her head and surveyed the empty room. There was no additional furniture, no pictures, no... nothing. It was unexceptional clean and flooded with daylight which was bursting through the windows. Infinitesimal particles of dust were dancing in those golden rays of the sun and she started to play, entertained by the thought of providing these smallest molecules with music.

The Mist wasn't remarkable talented and it was clearly evident that she hadn't practised in years but, after a while, she got the knack of it and the room was filled with a rather decent melody. Humming along softly, she remembered Nagi's first piano lesson. Back then, she had genuinely tried her best to please her mother (_her first and probably last try, but it had been an honest attempt_) and polished her adequate skills on a daily basis.

But it was never good enough.

Nagi was never good enough.

On the other side, that woman had never been a mother per excellence either.

And she wondered where they went wrong and what had happened to make them fall apart first and foremost. Pausing the song, she placed one hand on her flat stomach. The vivid image of the green plain. The tree and her mother. A light smile graced her features, lips curling upwards and then:

"Do you want to listen to something nice? A lovely melody*?"

Smiling some more, she closed her eye and resumed playing, once again humming softly. The light changed and shooing shadows of clouds spun over the parquet. A gentle breeze knocked against the windows, leaves floating through the air.

And for once, Chrome felt absolutely content.

* * *

Gokudera gulped down a large sip from his raven-black coffee, his ashtray counted four smoked and three nervously stubbed out cigarettes. He surely was not a morning person. Hearing the cracking sound of a doorknob, he vacated his couch and walked into the hallway. Dokuro was standing in front of the music room and closed the door behind her.

"Fed up with playing?"

Gingerly chuckling, she brushed carefully past him.

"Yes, thank you."

"You do realize that you spent two hours in there, do you?"

Astonished at first, she regained her composure and nodded.

"Actually, I needed the time to sort something out for myself. Thanks."

Strolling towards the entrance, she halted, fingers playing with her dark hair and gaze directed at her waiting shoes.

"Would it... would it be okay if I came here a second time?"

He blinked in surprise. Followed by scratching his head and a casual wave of his hand.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't go around... and spread the rumour we're friends or something."

Bobbing her head, she slipped into her shoes and stepped out of his apartment. But before she could say farewell, the door was already closed and she had to laugh because, at times, Gokudera-san was really, really childish.

She shrugged it off and headed towards the train station. Due to her self-isolation last week, a lot of work was waiting for her. The Sky hadn't mentioned anything but she knew he was that kind of person. Her recovery had been most important to him and work was always secondary. He also liked to have his family around and therefore built all the Guardians' offices in a huge, Victorian Vongola mansion, another secret base near the mountains. Reborn had been the one to initiate its construction and Timoteo had funded the building. And Boss had been shot there in a parallel future according to Irie Shoichi.

Switching from the train to the bus, she gazed at the breath-taking panorama of Namimori. An old lady was sitting in the front of the bus and her hyperactive grandchild pressed his nose against one of the windows.

"Whoa, obasan! Look, look! The city is getting smaller!"

She laughed and patted the empty space next to her.

"I know, Hideyoshi. Come here, sit down. It's dangerous if you keep on running."

Little boy wasn't really listening to the wise words and jumped through the bus, staggering when there was a bend in the street. His fawn eyes wandered around restlessly and his gaze landed on Chrome who was amused by his previous antics. He stumbled towards her and hopped onto the seat.

"You're living in the city, right?"

He watched her face, legs dangling from the seat.

"You are reaaaally pretty and not as boring as the country girls."

Blushing slightly, she couldn't contain her giggles, especially not after his granny pulled a face and batted her eyelashes at the child.

"Don't say that! Your obasan was very popular when she was younger. Your grandfather considered himself happy because out of all the boys I chose him."

Hideyoshi made a disgusted expression and stuck his tongue out.

"Eww, that must have been a very long time ago, obasan. And I think people had different tastes back then, too!"

Both females started to laugh and the young boy relished the attention. He was charming and lovely and Chrome enjoyed his company. After a while, his grandmother walked over and joined their little conversation. It was such a pleasant time that she almost forgot to dismount from the bus and she saw Hideyoshi's frantic waving even after the bus continued the journey. She watched the vehicle disappear and finally toddled off. During her walk towards the mansion, she hummed the song* she had played on the piano and shrieked when someone hooted the car horn behind her.

Swinging around, she spotted an elegant red Maserati GranTurismo (_the Italian car was practically screaming "Dino-san"_) and a sleek black Honda Acura NSX (_Hibari-san, because: a __Japanese car for a Japanese owner_) behind her. Winding down his window, Dino-san popped his head out and he grinned broadly.

"Hey there, Chrome. Are you really a member of the Mafia? We were following you ever since you got out of that bus. With our cars!"

A bashful blush covered her cheeks and she stuttered in embarrassment. He laughed in a good-natured manner and opened the side door.

"Hop in."

She froze and her eye shifted slowly towards the other car. Neither Hibari-san nor his driver (_Ku... Kusakabe-san, if her memory was correct_) could be seen but she was fairly sure that she was still able to feel the oppressive aura and piercing stare of the former.

Averting her gaze, she climbed into the comfortable leather seat. He revved the engine and drove off, the street was bumpy and certainly not made for a sport car such as his. He fixated his gaze on the road and started the conversation.

"So, what brings you here? Tsuna called you?"

She peered at the male. This was prolly the first time they were alone and furthermore the first time they actually spoke (_at least more than two to three sentences_). He wasn't even family. Avowedly, Boss considered him a brother of sorts. And if anything was related to the Cavallone famiglia, the Sky was often biased. Nevertheless, she had problems to reckon up Dino-san's character.

"No, he didn't. But I wasn't able to work last week and I assume I have some catching-up to do."

He whistled in response.

"Have you heard about the super special secret undercover mission?"

She had to smile and shook her head.

"Well, don't tell anyone but Tsuna and I, we want to find out if..." And he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, eyes narrowing in a conspiratorial manner.

"We want to find out whether Kyouya is indeed a human being or some dangerous alien robot lacking any kind of manlike feelings!"

And she burst out into laughter.

The car halted in the car park (_almost taking one of the poles along_). Dino-san jumped out of the vehicle and ran over to Chrome's side, opening the door for her. The black Acura pulled into the parking spot next to them. Kusakabe-san exited, greeting the other two persons with a swift nod and Hibari-san bluntly ignored them, heading towards the mansion.

"Ah, Kyouya is a friendly as always." He nudged Chrome's shoulder. "I'd say alien robot, don't you agree?"

The female stared at the Cloud's back. He didn't even bother to cast a glance at her. She was torn between feeling indignant and being relieved. Yet, a second later, her attention was drawn to Dino-san because said man tripped over his own feet and tumbled down the marble stairs. Accidentally, his arm shot forward and he grabbed the female's wrist. She, in return, gripped the next support who happened to be Kusakabe-san.

A loud crash resounded and the trio was lying on the ground, at the bottom of the stairs.

Hibari-san scoffed and entered the mansion.

"I-I'm so sorry... I don't know what happened... I just...," the Cavallone wailed.

"O-oh, I didn't mean to... I'm deeply sorry, Kusakabe-san, it really wasn't my intention to...," the Mist pleaded.

"M-my excuses! I wasn't able to prevent the fall! I'm truly sorry, I should have...," the former vice of the Discipline Committee babbled.

The trio went silent and Kusakabe-san helped Chrome up. Dino-san stood up as well and was well aware of the fact that the other two kept their distance when they climbed the stairs a second time. He couldn't blame them. They arrived at the door and walked in, Tsunayoshi's amused face greeted them.

"Do not comment."

"I wasn't going to, Dino-san. Actions speak louder than words."

"Mhm, guess my actions are rather screaming then."

The brunette chuckled softly before peeping over Dino-san's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and walked past the other man. Hibari-san was standing apart of the group and had obviously no interest in any of them. She itched to ask him about the previous night and, more importantly, about the kiss. Contradictorily to the fear of being close to him (_because love was for the weak and she..._).

"Chrome. What are you doing here?"

She flinched, surprised by the sudden attention. Whirling around, she stared into Boss' cinnamon eyes.

"A-ah... ano, I... err... about the work... from last week?"

He furrowed his brows. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"Due to my illness, I wasn't really able to do anything let alone fulfil my duty as a Guardian."

Once she regained her senses, it wasn't as hard to formulate a proper sentence.

"There must be tons of-"

The Sky held his hands up, cutting her off.

"Nii-san took it upon himself to finish your work. He mentioned some quarrel with Hana-san and he was afraid to go home and face her..._ extreme wrath_."

Air quotes and lowered voice. The Italian walked over and stood behind her, hands resting on top of her shoulders.

"You could have told her. She came all the way to complete her work and now it was all in vain?" he scolded even though there was still a friendly expression on his face. She cringed under his touch.

"I-I forgot. I was concerned about her well-being and there was the Mareggiata famiglia and your mission... Why do I have to vindicate myself? This is not a cross-examination."

Scowling, he ran his fingers through his sienna-coloured hair.

"Sorry, Chrome, I really should have-!"

"Yeah, shame on you, Tsuna."

"Dino-san, do you remember Reborn's 'shut up stick'? I'm not afraid to use it."

The blonde scrunched up his nose.

"I'll take her home."

The two bickering men became silent, their heads creaking into the direction of the voice. Hibari-san gave them a level look, hands resting in his neat black dress pants and back straight.

"And the meeting...," inquired a puzzled Tsunayoshi.

"Explain the details to Tetsu."

Words filled with authority, there was no room for arguments. He made his way briskly towards the group and grasped the female's pale wrist, yanking her away from the Cavallone's touch. Kusakabe-san bowed formally.

"Kyou-san, shall I drive her? This way, you'd be able to attend-"

He shut his mouth when he noticed his superior's expression. It was the kind of _humour-me-or-feel-my-wrath-because-I-swear-I'll-be-going-on-a-killing-spree-_face that absolutely nobody wanted to mess with.

"Of course, Kyou-san. I'm staying here and you will receive the information tomorrow."

The two Mafia bosses were flailing in the background, displeased with the solution but not stupid enough to oppose the bloodthirsty Cloud.

* * *

Chrome was conscious of Hibari-san's firm grip on her wrist as he dragged her towards his car. He slipped into his seat and she was hesitant until his annoyed gaze was directed at her. She hopped in and fastened the seat belt. Pressing her back into the bright leather, she waited for him to start the car and realized that she had seen Hibari-san on his motorbike but never in a car. Usually, Kusakabe-san was the driver.

His hands clutched the steering wheel while she trembled, fear was getting the best of her. Faintly, she recalled Yamamoto-san's warning that the Cloud was driving like a madman, not caring whether he was on the street or on the pavement (_however, he had failed to mention that Hibari had tried to run Mukuro over, making his driving less frightening and his mentality more questionable_). Her nails sank into the soft leather. After ten minutes, she finally relaxed and concluded that he wasn't such a horrible driver after all.

She observed him out of the corner of her eye.

His black hair was naturally ruffled unlike ten years ago and she craved to touch it, wondering whether it was soft or wiry. The memory of her fingers on his slender shoulders, muscles jumping under her touch and skin pleasurably smooth, crawled into her mind and she blushed spectacularly. His grey eyes gazed at her before returning their focus on the street.

The Mist's head drifted to the side, resting against the cool window, the glass surface reflecting her pale image.

Her feelings were stupid and she knew it. Pathetic weak person that she was. For her, the silence was unbearable yet she didn't want to break it. Simply because they hadn't talked ever since the day he had brought the folder and she had stupidly asked him about his point of view concerning love. Afterwards, no communication. Her cheeks turned from brilliant red into crimson.

The kiss.

That was communication too, wasn't it? Other than that, he had ignored her presence for the last week(_s_). And yesterday... he had kissed her and left without any further explanation. What if Mukuro-sama hadn't been there? What would he have done? And what about herself?

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Chrome felt the beginnings of a headache, gripping her cranium, crushing her temples. Her fingers fluttered against her stomach.

Oh, yes. That dreadful topic, too.

Sooner or later, she had to tell him about the pregnancy. Especially now that she was tending to keep the child.

"Hi-Hibari-san, I..."

She gulped. Maybe, this just wasn't the right time. Other things needed to be clarified, matters needed to be discussed. Deciding to be starkly honest, she formulated another sentence, a second attempt.

"You confuse me."

Chrome looked into the rear-view mirror and watched him raise an eyebrow. Her head resumed leaning against the chilly window. Hot breath rebounding, warming her nose. He didn't reply, just like she expected.

"Your actions seem to be coordinated by hidden intentions, some concealed aims. And yet, most of the time, nobody can even remotely comprehend what's on your mind."

Stoic expression of his remained indifferent. Howbeit he condescended to provide her with a comment.

"You talk too much."

She sighed. The female's reflection grimaced, lips twisting into a listless smile. His unreadable nature was driving her crazy but it also reminded her of the first time, she actually noticed him.

It had been during their trip to the future, to be more precise, during his fight with the phantom knight. Sensing an attack, she had called out his name and he had been able to block just in time. Helping him out was a matter of course.

However, two years later, the Vongola had been forced to fight the Valanga famiglia. Their Storm Guardian had been a bulky guy, dim-witted but gifted with immense strength, and he had rammed his glowing red mace into Chrome's arm, throwing her off balance. She had fallen on her back, abundantly defenceless, but the finishing blow never came. Gathering her wits together, she had looked up and her opponent had been crouching on the ground, Hibari-san's foot on his back and his tonfa splattered with blood.

"_We're even_," was all he had said before fighting against another enemy.

She had continued to observe him afterwards. In retrospect, she doubted that she had been in love with him back then.

An undeniable attraction, yes.

Love, not really.

But he grew over the years, became more mature and less impulsive. And she was awed by his progress. And intrigued by their differences and similarities. Whereas he was a cloud, up in the sky but not to be touched, she was the mist, just as untouchable but earthbound. There were many strong men in the Mafia world yet he was among the strongest, independent and self-confident.

Contrary to her. The illusionist was anything but feeble, she had learned a few tricks over the years and improved her fighting skills but her willpower, volition, was weak and her self-worth hardly worth mentioning.

She grew up relying on others.

He conquered the world on his own.

At this point, Chrome Dokuro realized that her love for Hibari Kyouya wasn't as sudden as she had previously thought. The night the two of them spent together had only been the tip of the iceberg, his insides filled with mementos from many years.

And she also concluded that it would and could never work out. Because the pitiful princess wasn't supposed to fall for Kerberos.

"You can drop me at that corner."

Hibari-san made a nondescript noise and pulled over. The female unfastened the seat belt and peered at him before leaning in. He was more reactive than last time (_granted, she had been drunk, motivations even unclear to herself_) and the silvery tonfa was pressed against throat, the tip cold against her skin. She forced herself to smile and leaned in further, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling the weapon was giving her. He, on the other side, remained calm, glaring and intimidating but not pugnacious.

His lack of resistance was her invitation.

Her lips touched the skin of his cheek for a split second before she withdrew and exited the car.

"Sorry for bothering you. I promise it won't happen again."

The Mist vanished and the Cloud drifted, wondering if her silence had been good after all.

* * *

The sky was cerulean blue, almost like a photography; blurred with a mild blueish purple (_like an aconite_) and Chrome's mind was pleasantly empty. Another fifteen minutes and she would arrive at her wonderful apartment where she would take a long, long bath and nibble some delicious pocky and eventually go to bed to sleep.

But.

"So, he really was right after all. I'm surprised," exclaimed a low voice, layered with a thick accent.

Chrome's head shot up. Seven men were in front of her, tall and definitely not ethnic Japanese. Her eye widened. Italians?

""Yeah, walking around without any care. The Vongola must be shitting us."

Stepping back, she reached for her box.

"Mareggiata, I suppose," whispered the outnumbered female. One of the men sneered and summoned his box animal, a mongoose. Blue flame, rain attribute. Another man stepped forward, next to him was a burning indigo zebra, mist attribute.

"Our boss wants to send his greetings."

Cursing under her breath, she resented the fact that she gave up on the trident, relinquishing it to Mukuro-sama in exchange for the Vongola box.

"There's still time to beg for yer life, signorina. Though it won't make much of a difference."

A smirk crossed her features and she activated her box, quietly calling the white owl.

"Arrendersi? Neanche per sogno!"

Because she was fighting as a Vongola Guardian. And as a mother.

Surprisingly, it was Chrome who initiated the fight and, if it hadn't been for the other men to show up, she would have won, too. Her illusions were strong and tissues ripped under the pressure of amazing Fata Morganas. Two men (_lacking any boxes, she concluded_) were killed within seconds. Furthermore, she was still doing well until the backup arrived, attacking from behind and taking advantage of the unfair proportions. It was common knowledge that the Mareggiata famiglia couldn't care less about pride or fairness and they relied on cheap, dirty tricks. Vendettas were merely an excuse to achieve their goals.

So, all her effort was for vain.

Her loss was decided after a forceful blow against her stomach, efficiently incapacitating her.

She lay on the ground and the cowards kicked her broken body in amusement, laughing at her bruised face, entertained by the blood sipping through her nose. After their torment, the nine survivors left her on the street, boasting their victory and mocking her defeat.

The bodies of their killed fellows were unregarded. Family. Left-behind.

Eventually, the taunting voices disappeared and Chrome blinked slowly, blood obscuring her vision, colouring her world in a shade of crimson.

Spinning vertigo and dull aches. She felt like being trapped in a kaleidoscope. Lights and sounds were blurring together and her red blood stained the bright clothing. Dripped onto the ground. Covering her body like a blanket. The concrete was hard and scraped her skin.

It hurt.

Another sound was added. A siren. Or a scream.

There was no the difference anymore.

Then, suddenly, everything became insignificant for the pale, bloody girl as she lay on the ground, vision blackening.

She stared upwards; clouds looking down on her and the blue sky turning grey and finally black when she lost consciousness.

* * *

"_...there was a small girl with a heart of paper."_

* * *

_Nagi stopped liking fairy tales. _

_Chrome disliked fairy tales._

_Because she (they) knew that princesses were pathetic and knights in shining armours were delusions. __And cats were the witch's companion. Well, with all her illusions and mirages, she was rather a witch than a princess._

_Witches were meant to be burnt._

* * *

And Chrome felt the flames leaking through her skin. Bursting from her wounds; warming, burning her insides.

* * *

_With the witch gone, the magic was lost as well._

_Disenchanted._

_Fairy tales were stupid._

* * *

"_Once upon a time..."_

* * *

*The song Chrome is humming/playing on the piano is called Lilli's melody. The Japanese song is called "Aiko's lullaby".

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.


	5. This is war

**This is war**

**Title inspired by****:** Thirty seconds to Mars – This is war

**Disclaimer****:**I don't own KHR.

**Author's Note****:**

No, I refuse to acknowledge that Dino is somewhat OOC ... Noooo, I can't hear you! But the hell, Amano-sensei! He's Italian, give him some temper/character! You guys have no ideas how happy your comments make me. One day you'll make me cry :D

**My uttermost heartfelt thanks** to xSkywires, Audriel, KHR LOVER, Girasol D Bans, Merisela, P3achi3, AlteaAuroraRia, Papiermoon and dear DatAnzKid

Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it

* * *

_On the day Nagi died, Kuromu Dokuro was born._

_She was born into an environment sustained by liars and illusions and Mukuro-sama bestowed her with the gift of creating mirages, making her own lies._

_This talent, this lying was her ultimate forte and lying she did._

_Because as sad as it sounds, they were all nothing but liars living in a world full of lies._

* * *

He paced through the lily-white hallways (_and albeit their meaning he knew that lilies were also flowers of death_) like a wounded animal, eyes wide in fear and senses alert. The intensive care unit was straight ahead of him and he burst through the swinging doors with absolute authority. Cables and wires were on the ground, tubes stuck all over the walls and I.V. poles waited to be used. Tsuna made a resentful noise.

"_But you're a wonderful onii-sama."_

He needed to know how her condition was.

* * *

They were waiting in that tiny white room, air full of disinfectants and silence. Only the two of them were present because Ryohei was undertaking Tsuna's duties for the moment and Lambo whose eyes had been suspiciously red-rimmed, informed their friends. Mukuro had disappeared (_yet again_) and only Kami knew where Hibari was.

Gokudera bit his lip, circled the metal side table for the forth time and lit a cigarette before crushing it into the ashtray and reaching for another one. He repeated the process. His pack was almost empty and he hadn't even taken a single drag.

Shit.

Fucking Mareggiata.

"_Would it... would it be okay if I came here a second time?"_

He stopped his march around the furniture and clenched his teeth so hard, it hurt.

Fucking Mareggiata.

* * *

Yamamoto was sitting on the black couch, hands clenching into angry fists and he stared into space, his mind liquid and pliable like rain drops. This helpless feeling, the same he had to encounter when his father died. Nothing to do. Unable to save.

"_T-this...? I was told... that tangerines are good for a sick person. They contain lots of vitamin C. Also some fever patches and a few... incense sticks. For your father."_

He closed his eyes.

Mareggiata.

* * *

A loud sound shot through the room and when the door opened, both of them seemed alarmed. And for a second...

Ryohei stumbled in, Lambo right behind him and both were panting heavily. The newcomer duo looked up, awaiting good news and hope reflecting in their eyes but the other men shook their heads in unison. The boxer was the first to break the stillness.

"They really attacked. Unprovoked and without any reason."

He smashed his fist down on the table and the metal gave away under the force of the blow. Lambo flinched.

"Fucking Mareggiata," provided the Storm, the last cigarette in his mouth. He turned to the Rain. "What's your opinion, baseball idiot?"

And the tall man raised from the couch and viewed his determined acquaintances. He glowered.

"This is war."

And they all held their breaths.

* * *

There was a satisfying noise when his foot ground down on the male person underneath, efficiently breaking his bones, squashing his internal organs. Funny though, because they had come after him. Nine of them. To be precise. A meeting by chance (_an attempted ambush/assassination by their definition_) and although those guys tried to come up with all kinds of dirty and useless tricks, he had crushed them mercilessly, easily. Rats like them were crowding after all. Their box weapons had been no match, the ridiculous zebra was impaled, limb body presented like a trophy, and the other animal, that pathetic mongoose, was pierced by multiple spikes, squashed against the wall. Dead men covered the pavement and he walked over them effortlessly.

Because he was a cataclysm, crashing over his opponents like an avalanche, exploding like a pair-instability supernova without leaving any evidence behind.

He was the continental drift and all the people were aware of him but there was little to stop his advancing.

He was Hibari Kyouya.

Clapping sounded through the evening and his head snapped to the side, watching the playful threads of mist as they started to materialize a solid body. "I am truly amazed, Hibari-kun." And he summoned his trident (_if needed; Hibari-kun was an inscrutable, moody creature_). "You're going out of your way to punish those people? Chrome would be honoured."

He sneered.

"They attacked me. I didn't do it for her. Besides, those herbivores were infiltrating Namimori-shi, disrupting the discipline."

The Italian chuckled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Hibari gave him a bland look and positioned his tonfa, ready to fight. His gaze wandered towards the shining trident.

"I trust you didn't come to chat."

But the Mist Guardian dismissed him with a frivolous swing of his hand while he nudged one of the victims with the blunt end of his weapon. Receiving no response, he grinned. "This is just like you, Hibari-kun. I'm quite happy we're on the same side..." ,_not that you would bother to hold back if I was your opponent_, he added musingly.

"Don't delude yourself. We're not on the same side. I'd kill you, given half a chance."

Because he wouldn't mind attending _that_ funeral.

"That might as well be true. As for my appearance..., about that kiss..."

Screw that, he would volunteer to organise the funeral.

"I didn't know you were there... if I did, I wouldn't have bothered coming."

The other man snickered and Hibari felt the same rush of impatience that used to pulse through his system when he was younger. However, he had learned to control those urges and had managed to cease.. or rather limit those mindless attacks and the blind charging to a minimum. Of course, this fighting style still came in handy ever and anon but these situation were way too few and way too infrequent. Only resorting to that method if he had to win against all odds... and for sure, that didn't occur often.

There was a dull noise when something hit the ground.

The former prefect glanced at the brownish object, his eyebrow raised. Rokudo Mukuro chuckled, index finger and thumb placed against his lower lip and the other arm was supporting his elbow.

"To be perfectly frank, there was no need for me to go to Italy whatsoever. At least not to obtain the information on the Mareggiata famiglia. Anyway, I do believe it would have been fun. I miss the countryside. It's a shame Tsunayoshi is such paranoid person (_not that anyone could blame him; thought but not vocalised_), don't you think," and he stretched the last syllables in a lambent manner, "Hi~ba~ri-ku~n?"

"I'm not accepting favours from you," clarified the black-haired man, arms crossed.

"Now, don't be that way. I'm not doing you a favour. If anything, you're the one who's helping me."

"No." He tilted his head and narrowed his light grey eyes in mockery. "All the more reason for me to decline."

Stubborn, defiant bastard that he was. Just. How to get through that thick skull of his? Bribing him wasn't all that easy, his main interests were fighting and Namimori-shi...and probably...?

"They're still waiting."

His face remained indifferent but he hadn't left yet, a sign that he was at least listening. Maybe even interested.

"But no response so far."

"You're not making any sense, Italian."

Hibari turned away. His weapons were placidly in his hands, waiting for a sudden ambush but not prepared to attack abruptly. Somewhat reassuring. His past self would have charged him the moment he appeared.

Backed up by this knowledge, the Mist was adamant.

"It must have hurt so much."

The other man retreated, slow and steady steps taking him further away.

"Despite the fact that she put up a good fight. Too bad some of those bastards lay in ambuscade."

He paused. Movements stilled. And Rokudo Mukuro smirked with malicious glee.

"They crowded her like a group of herbivores because each and every single of them is weak. That's why they attacked you in the same way," he lisped artfully, words carefully chosen.

Stepping forward, he bent down, picked the tan folder up and wiped some imaginary dust off.

"Her pride. It must be shattered. Good thing she killed half of them. Though I wonder if she cried when they torm-!"

A swift motion in front of him and he promptly launched backwards, trident raised to counter until he noticed that it hadn't been an attack. He willingly let go of the folder as Hibari snatched it out of his gloved hands. "Don't get me wrong, Italian. I'm not doing this for you. Or for her, as a matter of fact. Nevertheless, those cowards are breaking my rules and they generally disrupt the peace, so I will see to their punishment."

A second later, he was gone. Perpetually, the echoing rhythm of his footsteps faded into hollow silence.

Mukuro viewed the dead bodies, formerly living people and now nothing but a bloody mess and he tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Their remains had been squelched beyond recognition. Releasing his trademark laugh, his mismatched eyes glowed in the dark shadows of the buildings.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

And he too, vanished, indigo filaments of mist tinselling through the air.

* * *

"Kyou-san, I hope you had a goo-"

"Save it, Tetsu. I'm certainly not in the mood," he heckled and stormed through the wooden corridors, perplexed subordinate right behind him.

"About the meeting yesterday... I assume you want me to deliver the details later on."

They were standing in front of the master bedroom and Kusakabe knew better than entering those private premises. He stiffened when he noticed the other man... hesitating?

Purely a fleeting moment.

"Yes. Later on will be fine."

The sliding door was closed with too much force. The vice slunk back to the kitchen in order to prepare some tea. After changing into his black yukata, Hibari sat down on his pale violet zabuton. His fingers creased the sandy brown folder with sheer force. He lessened the pressure and threw the papers aside, tried desperately to calm his seething temper.

Damn that mind whore.

First, he would bite the Mareggiata to death and then, absolutely and certainly, Rokudo Mukuro was going to be the next.

* * *

He hated the recurrent sounds around him.

All those beeping, cheeping and buzzing.

Detestable.

A drilling urge and he_ wanted_, _needed_, _had to_ bite his fingernails so bad (_which he had stopped when he turned seventeen_) and opted instead to run those nervous, restless fingers through his hair. Fortunately, the door opened. Swift movements. A man clad in white approached him with a grave expression. Dutifully, he raised from the chair and greeted him with a brief curtsey. There was no time for superfluous, redundant courtesies. But luckily the other person was also a man of business and welcomed their unspoken agreement.

This was neither the place nor the moment to waste time.

"We received the records."

"I'm more interested in the current situation."

A subtle cough. A shift of eyes. And:

"I ensure you that this information is of utmost importance."

"I don't understand."

Sighing audibly, the man secured his grip on the clipboard and flipped through the pages.

"According to this record, that... lady friend of yours, Dokuro-san, is pregnant. About her current condition..."

And Tsunayoshi held his breath.

* * *

He would rather die than admit that Rokudo Mukuro's collected data was expedient. Because it already took him half an hour to come up with another term than 'helpful'. Whoever his informant was, he sure did a good job. Everything about the Mareggiata was neatly reported. A detailed list of their respective departments, their resources and even some profiles of their high-ranking members. Additionally, there was even a synopsis of their box weapons and preferred attributes.

Definitely useful. Someone did their homework.

Plus, there was no way this had been done by the male Mist.

He was clever (_and it pained so much to concede this_) but he wasn't the linear, structural person who liked graphs and charts. So, using his own wits, Hibari concluded the pineapple had either been in contact with Irie Shoichi or received these papers from the blonde mechanic whose name he couldn't remember. Going to Italy to meet his informant? Sawada Tsunayoshi's decision had been wise after all. Not that the Cloud ever questioned a decision objecting Rokudo Mukuro.

Sighing, he stood up and strolled out of his room. He met Kusakabe in the hallway and passed the folder over, surprising the taller man. He almost dropped it, flustered.

"Do you want me to... …? No, honestly, I'm not exactly sure what you want me to do. I'm sorry, Kyou-san."

The look on his superior's face was lethal but he also realized that is wasn't entirely directed at him. It also seemed like he hadn't even listened to him or had paid any attention to his question. Fuming, Hibari loathed himself for his next action.

"Chrome Dokuro."

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Have you heard anything about her condition?"

The vice shook his head immediately.

"No, why? Is something wrong with her? I stayed at the Vongola mansion and I'm afraid these news are... well, new to me."

"Then don't concern yourself with it," he hissed curtly, "More importantly, organize those facts and prepare some diagrams. Afterwards, send them to Sawada Tsunayoshi for he might need them in his next pathetic meeting so that my attendance won't be obligatory."

Sweating profusely, Kusakabe fled into his office.

Hibari watched his departure and walked into his living room. Or meeting room. Or whatever it really was. Striding over the tatami mats, he reached the sliding doors. Carefully, he pushed them apart to reveal the nice view into his garden. Reddish trees, almost bare by now, and tranquil tapping of the bamboo shishi odoshi greeted him and he raised his hand, gaze directed towards the sky.

Seconds later, a yellow bird landed on his finger, nestling against his owner's hand, proudly chirping his name.

He petted the little ball of fluff.

"I need you to do me a favour."

A few minutes later, Hibird took off towards his destination.

Hibari returned into the spacious room and lit a candle, a grey book waited to be read. But it was hard to concentrate and he had this peculiar premonition that his solitude wouldn't last long anyway. Confirmation appeared (_in form of a human being_) approximately seventeen minutes later. Irritated, he placed the book on his lap, glaring at the intruder.

"Hey, Kyouya. Whatcha doin'?"

An annoying grin was plastered on the blonde man's face and he ducked the book which was precisely aimed at his head. Since his evasive manoeuvre was (_surprisingly_) successful, Hibari assumed that his underlings were buzzing around somewhere, prolly keeping Tetsuya company.

"My day is fraught with obstacles, inconveniences and unpleasantness. And I thought it could only get worse. Go ahead, prove me wrong by leaving," Hibari deadpanned.

Cavallone laughed, obviously not catching the cynic tone.

"So, heard about the mission from Tetsuya yet?"

A sober look.

"Okay... I take this as a 'no'. Seemingly, it's not that important. Tried to call Tsuna today but he's oddly busy. Well, it's not that odd since he's the head of Vongola and all that jazz but honestly, under normal circumstances, he would at least call me back after...," he ceased his cheerful chatter and glanced into the garden.

"Something happened, huh?"

"You're awfully observant," the sardonic reply.

This time he did detect the underlying meaning but sensibly decided to ignore it. Prudently, he tried a different approach.

"There were some rumours this morning. Some of my family members were upset but they couldn't confirm its authenticity."

He lowered his gaze.

"The Mareggiata attacked?"

Hibari eyed him extensively and ended his observation with a nod.

"The victim is Chrome Dokuro."

A spluttering noise and frantic, frenzied movements to his right alarmed him and he stared into wide tan eyes.

"What? How could anybody assault a lovely lady like her?"

He glared at him.

"She's in the Mafia. Furthermore, she's also a guardian."

"Yeah, but she's so harmless (_if only he knew, but some impressions were meant to be preserved_) and cute. When did that happen?"

"Yesterday."

"She went out after you took her home?

"We stopped at a corner because she wanted to walk. Must have happened during her walk back home."

Suddenly, the bronco lunged forward and grabbed Hibari's shoulders, ignoring the tonfa pressing against his throat (_hadn't she ignored it as we-_). He shook him, expression in between indignant, appalled and simply furious.

"What the hell? I thought you took her home? As in: _Stopping in front of her apartment_!"

The former prefect forcefully shoved his hands off.

"And I said she wanted to walk. As in: _She wanted to walk_! Her apartment was close anywa-!"

A fist.

His head snapped to the side by the force of the impact. Instinctively, his tonfa collided with the Italian's cheek a second afterwards and he tumbled backwards as well. However, he recovered in a split second and instantly charged forward again, gripping the fabric of the yukata's neckline.

"The hell, Kyouya! Are you serious! You read the files and knew it would be dang-!"

A loud crash filled the room and the bronco landed on his back, whip in his hands to block the hailing tonfa.

"We didn't know they were this eager. Furthermore, she's supposed to be a fighter. And we can't watch each other's back for twenty four hours," Hibari spoke through gritted teeth.

"So, basically, this was bound to happen? Fuck! This is bullshit and you know it!"

He tried to kick him off but only managed to graze his shin. Howsoever, this was enough to create a distance between them. They both regained their composure, catching their breaths. Running his fingers through that blonde thatch of his, Dino closed his eyes and shook his head to collect his thoughts. He peered up, sinister look in his eyes. He was the head of a Mafia famiglia and shouldn't succumb to autotelic irrationalism. Besides, this wasn't the right way to converse with Hibari. Annoyance aside, he had to calm down.

"Sorry about that. I know it's not like me to cuss like this..."

Hibari scowled.

"You blame me?"

"No. Not really (_or maybe a little bit_), Kyouya. It's just... you know, so sudden. And I thought you'd keep an eye on her."

"She may not look like anything but a doll but she can be incomparable stubborn."

Cavallone scoffed.

"Stubborn? You're one to talk."

His outburst had subsided and he rearranged himself into a more comfortable position.

"How is she then?"

He couldn't help to blink in surprise when he noticed how the other man's hands clenched and an ominous shadow crept over his features.

"I don't know." Veins were visible on the back of his hand. "Those herbivores are currently crowding in the hospital and watch her room like guard dogs as far as I know. They said they'll contact Tetsu if anything changes."

And Dino's anger was completely forgotten, his countenance back. He slumped backwards and lay on the floor, arms spread and head staring at the ceiling.

"You're angry?"

It wasn't really a question, more like a statement. The lark answered anyhow.

"I can't stand grouping weaklings. Especially cowards like those Mareggiata. And it's even more annoying if I consider the fact that it was partially during my shift."

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"If it's concerning this town and its peace... then you're always on duty."

He turned onto his stomach and watched his former student. Resting his chin on his palms, he observed the involuntary twitching of the his left eyebrow and the tensing of his lips. Hibari was evidently wrought-up and the Mafia leader liked to believe that, for once, it had nothing to do with his obsession over Namimori. Anything remotely close or at least related to human feelings was good.

"So, what now?"

"About Mareggiata?"

"About Chrome."

And the Japanese man thought for a brief moment.

"Do you even want me to answer or do you prefer to attack me again?"

To be honest, the Cavallone was truly weighing up the pros and cons. Ultimately deciding that another assault would lead to his premature doom, he pillowed his head on his folded arms. Also, he had a reputation to maintain.

"I'm passionate, leave me be."

_The line between being passionate and being retarded must be a thin one_, established the Cloud and massaged the bridge of his nose. The stupid horse was rolling around like a mentally challenged cat in heat and he was slowl- oh. _Fuck_. No wonder people assumed they were gay!

"If you're interested in the details about the Mareggiata, address Sawada Tsunayoshi. He'll have the documents by tomorrow," he grunted and added, "And sit properly."

"Nah, I think it's time for me to leave anyway. I guess I'll stop at the hospital to offer my help to Tsuna." A sly smirk. "And look how Chrome's doing. Don't expect me to inform you, though!"

And Hibari was unbelievable tempted to hurl the long candle holder after his retreating figure but he couldn't risk to burn his own house down. The rice-paper walls would be more than willing to turn into crisps. Still. The mere thought was satisfying.

He yawned and stood up, picking the book up while walking towards his bedroom. He met Kusakabe on his way.

"Kyou-san, I talked to Romario-san. He told me some interesting things. Apparently, the Mareggiata is very close to an old Yakuza gang. And even though the Mareggiata famiglia knows basically nothing about honour and doesn't really understand the concept of Vendetta, those Yakuza people do. They're extremely traditional."

Crossing his arms, the Guardian gave him a bored look.

"A warning?"

"No, of course not! Merely, an advice."

He returned into his office and Hibari continued his way to the bedroom. Obviously, those idiots were really weak. And the Yakuza were nothing to worry about either because their tradition was nothing more than consigned dressage. Some left over etiquette from their ancestors and easily forgotten if confronted with overwhelming power.

They wouldn't stand a chance.

This was war.

And he was going to crush whoever opposed him.

* * *

The sky was a dark navy blue and the lights of the city glittered from far. Only a limited number of stars could be spotted and the rising moon was constantly hidden behind glowing curtains of clouds. A cold breeze. Fog dancing over the ground.

Everything was a reminder of the night he had slept with Chrome Dokuro. Sitting on the cold wood, Hibari enjoyed the silence his garden provided and, even though he was a man who always faced the future and didn't believe in turning back, he wanted to dwell in the past, if only for a few moments. Just a bit.

He remembered her innocent face. Insecurity had been written all over her features while he had pressed her into the soft bed, looming over her and hands busy to get rid of her rosé top.

Another memory.

Soaked, rain pouring down onto her petite frame and she looked almost lost on the Shrine grounds.

And another one.

Her purple dress, accidentally riding up and showing the pale skin of her thighs. She had talked to Yamamoto Takashi and Sasagawa Ryohei, smiled at the waiter and evaded the piercing stare of Rokudo Mukuro before running away to the bathroom.

And... another one.

Pale skin, running nose and bloodshot eye. That nasal voice of hers had been pathetically amusing. Still, she had followed him to the stairs, feet bare and nightgown wrinkled.

"_Does... does Hibari-san beliefhe in lofhe?"_

Someone called his name and he whirled around to see Kusakabe running towards him. Panting heavily, he stayed inside, knelt down and bowed, forehead touching the tatami mats.

"Kyou-san, Sawada-san called! It's about Chrome-san's condition."

And for one moment, Hibari allowed himself to hold his breath.

* * *

Their heads snapped up upon the opening of a door. The overpowering Sky rushed in, face serious and downcast, obviously deep in thought. Realizing the other presences, he looked up, bewildered.

"You guys..."

He blinked. Tired faces and bags under their eyes.

"Just how long have you been here?"

Talking to a wall. They weren't even listening. Only staring at him in anticipation. And it was all too much and they were unable to contain their fears and worries any more, any longer, so:

"Finally Tsuna! How is Chrome?"

"How's Dokuro doing, Juudaime?"

"A-about Chrome-san. Is she fine?"

"I demand to hear what's going on to the extreme!"

And all at once, he had tears in the corners of his eyes but he wiped them away brusquely. This was the Vongola. This was his famiglia. His trusted, beloved family. He recompensed them with a sigh of relief.

"Her condition is stable. Chrome's over the worst."

And they were all allowed to breathe once again.

* * *

_On the day Kuromu Dokuro was born, there had been peace._

_She was born into an environment sustained by liars and illusions and Mukuro-sama bestowed her with the gift of creating mirages, making her own lies. __And she was fine with that. __Until she met the lark._

_Because lying was her ultimate forte. And lying she did._

_In a world full of lies. _

_But his blunt honesty was a rejection and his words sharp like knives._

_And suddenly, she wasn't quite sure anymore._

_What was peace?_

_And had it ever existed at all?_

_

* * *

_

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.


	6. What's my age again?

**What's my age again?**

**Title inspired by****:** Blink 182 – What's my age again?

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own KHR.

**Author's Note****:**

Late update is late but I really wanted to post it today. Coz it's Chrome's birthday and such. No update next week because of a stupid assignment, sorry.

**My uttermost heartfelt thanks** to DatAnzKidx, _x_Skywires, NagiChrome, Audriel, Girasol D Bans, Merisela, P3achi3, Marabou and the kind KHR LOVER

xSkywires – Marry me? Just kidding... XD

Girasol D Bans – So true, but Italy and Tamaki have at least their depressive/flirty moments whereas Dino... He's just happy. As for Hibari's song, I listened to all of them at some point but the only one I truly adore is Akashi, though :) Why are you asking? :D

Merisela & P3achi3 - You two are so lovely! Thanks a lot ;)

Thanks for reading. I genuinely appreciate it!

* * *

_Many people made the wrong assumption that Rokudo Mukuro had been Chrome's first crush. Truth was, she fell in love with Kakimoto Chikusa at first sight. __Often overlooked due to Ken's loud rashness and Mukuro-sama's appealing charm. Tranquillity and steadiness defining his being._

_Her first love. Or Nagi's last. _

_Her newest interest was of similar silence but more dangerous, biting and crushing and poisoning, suspicious and versatile underneath._

_And yet her heart swayed gingerly like a flimsy paper in the wind._

* * *

"-ow is she? God, I've been wor-"

"-ust leave her alone, she's exhausted and needs to relax. May-"

"-e guys? What happened to th-"

"-bari took care of them. Lovely little killing spree, as far as I heard. Must have been fu-"

"-n't want to be in their position, right? Not that I feel sorr-"

"-aid: Leave her alone! Because you, guys, are being noisy and she needs silen-"

"-o fun, Tsuna, we were anxio-"

"-seball idiot, you're only speaking for yourself. Why should I car-"

"-NOUGH! ALL OF YOU! OUT! NOW!"

Spoken words, reminding her of the Mareggiata incident.

Loud.

But not as harsh. Or degrading.

Familiar. Family?

A faint thump of her heart, imitated and betrayed by a machine.

The pain was everywhere.

Throbbing in her cheek, cutting through her arms and burning over her skin.

So many, different voices and noises slurred together yet still nothing but a constant buzz, ringing in her ears. She inhaled deeply. Her lip was definitely swollen and she cracked her lone eye open and everything seemed to crash down on her, the aching even worse than before. The peeping monitor next to her made irregular sounds.

"You're pale."

A soft, wet cloth dabbed her forehead gently and Chrome turned her head slightly, a shooting pain rushing through her spine, to see Boss. Her lips parted but she couldn't force any words out.

"Don't speak. Rest."

He placed his warm hand on hers.

"Everything will be fine when you wake up the next time."

And she truly wanted to believe him. She longed to believe him. Everything should be fine. But she wasn't a child anymore and all those dreams were made of mist. So intriguingly beautiful from afar but never meant to be touched. Nothing would be the way it had been before. It was a phenomena called constant change.

And change and concealment were her attributes.

The young woman closed her eye and drifted back into pleasant unconsciousness, accompanied by a soft humming from Boss.

* * *

"-op calling me! She's sleeping, everyone's still worried and your constant nagging isn't helping. Not a single bit!"

The noise around her became unbearable. Again. After sleeping for a long time without even waking once, her condition had indeed improved and the pain had lessened. However, her sensitivity to loud voices had increased, too. She opened one lone eye to watch Boss closing the door, cheeks puffed with indignation, mobile phone snapping shut. His hair was ruffled, out of its usual shape and his honey shirt wrinkled. Sighing heavily, he turned around and was a bit flustered when he noticed her stare.

"Ahaha... ha?" He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to wake you. Even if you already slept for three days or so. How are you? "

He sat down on the chair next to her bed, elbows resting on his knees and fingers intertwined.

"I-I am fine." Her voice was back but worries were nagging at her consciousness and she knew it was time to come clean with him.

"I am fine," she repeated and examined the white sheets before continuing, "Bossu, there is s-something I have to tell you... and I-I..."

"The baby is okay!" he blurted out, a prominent blush creeping over his face. "The blood values are absolutely normal. The doctor said that the embryo was safe because you're not that far advanced in your pregnancy and it would have been more severe a few months later!"

Tsuna stopped and caught his breath, regarding her with an insecure look. Her face was averted, concentrated on the snowy fabric that covered her body and her posture betraying her true feelings, a downcast, gloomy air hung over them.

"I haven't told the others yet. Then again, I don't think it's my place to do so."

And he wanted to ask her why she hadn't talked to him and if she couldn't trust him when he noticed her fingers curling into fists, shoulders starting to shake. Drops of water fell onto the pristine covers and he realized that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank God. I was so scared. I was so, so scared. The baby's fine," she whispered, words alternating with sobs.

The Sky smiled in sympathy and stroked her hair in consolation.

"S-so scared."

"It's okay now. Your baby is safe. And you're safe, too."

She hiccuped and sobbed before finally calming down.

"M-Mareggiata."

"Yeah, we know," he answered and handed her a tissue, "They've never been popular with the Mafia society but it seems they hit a low. By the way, Dino-san sends his best wishes (_his change of subject has always been rottenly obvious_)." He made a weird motion and Chrome looked over his shoulder to see what he meant. She tried her best to suppress the painful grin which was threatening to spread. Apparently, Dino-san's "best wishes" were a dozen of colourful bouquets. Boss made a resentful noise.

"They're not all from him, you know. Only those with the corny pink roses."

Turning to face her, he sighed again.

"I don't want to ruin the mood but we have to talk... eventually. This being said, I don't want to force you in any kind. We can discuss those matters later on because, first of all, you should rest some more."

There was a dull rustling when she leaned back into her cushion, hoisting the blanket until it touched the tip of her dainty nose. The room was fairly dark and if those flowers hadn't been there, the atmosphere would have been rather lugubrious. It was also hard to tell what time of day it was and a clock was nowhere to be found.

"I... I'd rather postpone that conversation." Her muffled voice.

Nodding insightfully, he stretched his tired limbs and yawned. "Fair enough."

Casting a careful glance at him, she lowered the blanket.

"Bossu, I appreciate your thoughtfulness... but you're wasting your precious time here whereas you..."

A twinkle shone in his eyes and he grinned, brimming with mirth.

"Oh, it's all good! Called Reborn and, thankfully, he came over from Italy to look after the Vongola for a while. Actually, now that I think about it, he appeared to be exceptionally cheerful... So, we all are probably going to suffer... ," he offered, "I smell horrendous training sessions. Anyway, I'm staying. At least for tonight! No matter what, I promise!"

"You shouldn't... ," she countered half-heartedly, not knowing if she really wished for him to leave. Her conclusion was: She wanted to be selfish, if only this time. So, instead of more objecting, she kept silent and solely enjoyed that there was one person going out of his way to care for her.

"I'll tell you everything about the pregnancy. I also promise. Just, wait a little longer, okay, Bossu?"

"Sure, that's perfectly fine with me," he explained and his mocha eyes shifted, observing her pale features, "But Chrome, no matter what ever happens, please don't forget: The family... -no, I'm always there for you."

Speechless and profoundly touched, the illusionist gawked at him and her eye was slowly welling up with tears. Before he could register what happened, she flung her arms around his neck. He blushed in embarrassment and his irises contracted when gravity reminded him of its existence. Surely, he was the competent heir of the Vongola but moments like this were the only frigging times he switched back into that equally stupid "dame-mode" and, naturally, he fell off the bed, taking her light body with him. The duo landed on the ground with an unceremoniously thud.

"I'm sorry," mumbled the buried male (_her body was bruised as it was, there was no need for him to harm her any further_) and she tried to sit up when the door opened.

"Sawada-san, what are you doing to the patient?"

Chrome looked up and noticed the appalled dark-haired nurse with a distinctive nose and pink nurse attire.

"You caused nothing but trouble when you came here with that broken leg of yours and you caused nothing but trouble thenceforth. May I remind you that Namimori Central Hospital is not a playground and our patients seek restfulness?"

The younger female blinked and focused her attention on the person underneath her. His cinnamon eyes bulged out comically.

"Holy shit! It's her!"

A frown crossed the woman's features.

"This kind of language is not welcomed either."

"Oh god, now I remember why I preferred to stay away from this place. I mean it's been such a long time since my last stay (_In the beginning of his Mafia career, he had been in the hospital quite often. Three times due to Reborn's training and once because Reborn had simply felt like kicking his ass, two stays had been caused by Dino-san's clumsiness, several times because of his work, once after accidentally eating Bianchi's meal and countless times after encountering Hibari-san_). And I'd rather keep it that way."

"Is that so? Then I must insist that you leave. It's past visiting hours."

Gently tucking his sleeve while he sat up, Tsunayoshi glanced at Chrome's worried face and he lifted her from his lap and placed her on the edge of her bed. His promise.

"I'm staying." Reassurance. Then, confronting that venom spitting shrew, "Think of me as guard of sorts."

The chief nurse cleared her throat, arms akimbo and facial expression stern.

"Sawada-san, I must insist. First of all, she's in good hands and, secondly, knowing you there will be trouble because you most likely bother the other patients agai-!"

And while she had been able to scare the young successor from ten years ago, now she was facing no less a person than one of the most famous leaders in the history of Mafia. Plus, right now, he was above all a caring friend, a family member.

The change from his dame personality was subtle but the sudden smirk and the confident crossing of arms startled the nurse anyhow. Without saying a word, his appearance spoke volumes of his power and the woman staggered backwards, almost tripping out the room.

"I-I guess it's not that troublesome. J-just make sure you're not bothering any patients!"

Taking flight, she disgracefully bumped against the wall and scurried away, the exit was a pitifully one.

"Well, I'm afraid she'll never fall in love with me," commented the Sky dryly and his female companion giggled. Rubbing his neck, he added, "Not that I really want her to, though."

Slumping down on the eggshell white chair, he yawned and began to inform her of everything that happened after her fight with the enemies and during her recovery sleep. She listened, attentive and curious, until both of them became tired. The semi-darkness of the room lulled her to sleep and she blinked rapidly to stay awake. Her head shot up when she heard a soft snoring. Giggling, she grabbed some spare blankets and covered Boss' crouched form, the worries, whether or not it would do him any good if he slept in a chair, forgotten.

With a small smile, she rested her head on the pillow and watched her confidant till she, too, was overpowered by fatigue.

* * *

Chrome's dreamscape had changed.

The exact moment her feet carried her into the world of sleep, she was greeted by lush meadows, splendid rivers and glorious skies.

Exotic, astonishing flowers were hemming a small footpath and leading to a couple of grand trees. Vibrant colours bursting from the ground, vivid yellow, lucid blue, blazing red, serene purple, radiant orange and gaudy pink. Feeling an indescribable warmth on her skin, she made her way through the cool grass, relishing the different impressions. Her cream-coloured dress brushed against her thighs, caressed by a tender breeze.

"Mukuro-sama?"

There was no reply but she was certain this had been his doing even if he didn't appear in person. Nevertheless, for a split second, she thought she had seen a blueish pineapple near those trees but it was gone with a rustle of leaves and she shrugged it off as illusion (_ha, the irony_).

Tapping her fingertips against her hip, Chrome continued her little stroll for the rest of the night and felt oddly refreshed when waking up the next morning.

* * *

Her room was empty. Only the sunlight and her.

Boss had gone missing and the nurse who dutifully checked on her, had no clue where he was. Lastly, he called her around noon and apologized for his sudden disappearance, stating that he received a text message from Yamamoto-san and important business was waiting.

The next three days were uneventful and boring, nobody came to visit her and the chief nurse had taken a dislike to her. Even though it made no sense because she generally loathed noisy people bothering other patients and the Mist was neither loud nor social, if anything she was grateful for the deathlike stillness (_or so she told herself, convincing both, Nagi and Chrome. Ah, it was somewhat lonely, wasn't it?_).

The following day brought snow.

November was over and December, on the fourth day of reign, showered Namimori-shi with a cold, pure coat of ice.

"Seems like you're doing well. Err, according to circumstances at least." Putting the blood pressure cuff aside, the young nurse grinned. "We also contacted Kawayoshi-sensei and sent her a copy of your levels and test results. After calling the director, neither of them deems it necessary for you to stay any longer."

Chrome bowed her head before returning her gaze towards the French window.

"Ah, yucky. I hate snow. Gosh, winter is such a dreadful season," the nurse lamented and rubbed her arms figuratively, not caring that the hospital was heated.

The chattering woman left and the illusionist stood up, walked over to catch a glimpse of the outside. The glass was cool to touch and she pressed her forehead against it to gain a better view. The firmament was a dark, almost black background and the city shone bright, covered with dainty powder, reflecting and sanguine. A few multicoloured light bulbs announced the upcoming Christmas season, not celebrated as a religious holiday in Japan but rather a celebration for all the _sweethearts, coppia di amanti and aikouka_.

Unwittingly, her fingers skimmed over the (_still_) flat stomach and she hummed the soft, familiar tune.

* * *

It wasn't until much later when she, cuddled into a nice blanket and sitting on the windowsill, was startled by a knock on her door and she whirled around to see who the intruder was. A male entered the room, smirk on his face and melting snow plastered on his black hair.

"Hey there! Information obtained. Instructions received. Ready to break out of prison?"

Yamamoto-san saluted mockingly, threw a plastic bag on her bed and laughed when it dropped onto the floor anyways. Perturbed, she met him halfway.

"There was no need to come all the wa-!"

He grinned and held his index finger up, placing it in front of his mouth in a "shush" manner. With a tilt of his head, he gestured towards the plastic back.

"To be honest, I really wish my dad would be here because he would have made the best sushi all over Japan. Since I'm not as talented, I had to resort to plan B. Instead, I brought you some tangerines." He winked. "Somebody told me they contain lots of vitamin C!"

Resisting the urge to hug him, she opted for pressing her cold palms against her hot cheeks, warmth steadily rising the longer he smiled. Their sweet moment of friendship was interrupted when another person entered.

"Oh, Yamamoto, you're already here. I thought you wanted to wait inside the car," established Boss with a sheepish expression. "Ah, never mind."

Someone else appeared behind him and she craned her neck to see who it was.

"Chrome-san!"

Nodding, she welcomed the young Thunder and was surprised when he made a beeline towards her. An object, hidden underneath an amber cloth, was in his hands and he pulled the fabric off to reveal a... golden toilet?

"Sorry for being unable to visit you but we've been busy. Though, my manners wouldn't allow me to come empty-handed."

Reluctant and dumbfounded, she accepted the shiny object.

"This is the 'good job on cleaning toilets award' from the Bovino famiglia."

Boss raised an eyebrow, peered at the questionable gift and said in an uninterpretable tone, "Oh congrats, you won it again, Lam- Argh! No, wait. Don't give her such a weird gift!"

The Rain laughed light-heartedly and the youngster shook his head, one eye closed.

"Please, there is no need to worry, Tsuna-san. After all, I'm a lady's man. I also brought her a bouquet of 257 red roses."

"Hii? What's the deal with the weird number?"

Looking appalled, Lambo-kun tried to explain his senseless reasoning and the Sky became more confused before they both called it quits. Meanwhile, Chrome began packing her few belongings into the black leather bag. Heedful like always, Boss had brought her some things on the first day she was hospitalized (_so she was told_) and she was extremely grateful to leave this building clad in her own clothes. Rain bent down and picked up the polythene bag while Tsunayoshi snatched her luggage from her hands to carry it. The Bovino boy encircled her arm with his own, claiming to catch her in case she would trip because she surely must be still somewhat weak. The other two males rolled their eyes.

And this was her family. Caring, pouring too much attention over her and sometimes a tad weird. She wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

"This isn't the way to my apartment," stated Chrome, head leaning against the smooth glass surface while she watched the passing street signs.

"Yeah, about that...," fidgeted a suspiciously nervous Boss and glanced at the driver oddly, "Yamamoto, I think you... err, we got lost."

Sweat formed on the taller man's forehead. "Ah, indeed. Silly me... ahahaha?"

The illusionist scrunched up her nose and swivelled around, examining the teenager next to her. He gulped and, unconvincingly, pretended to sleep.

"No, no. Don't say that, Yamamoto. Besides, I'm suddenly hungry. Why not go and eat something?"

"What a brilliant idea, Tsuna. Sure, let's do that!"

Both of them sounded like those really bad actors from an incredibly cheap soap opera and their anxiety was practically bouncing through the small vehicle. Nevertheless, this was Boss. She trusted him. After a few more minutes, they stopped in the car park.

"Oh, what a delightful coincidence," the Vongola leader feigned and clapped his hands together, "We, totally by accident, came to this place. This must be fate."

"Whoa, that must be fate," chimed Yamamoto-san before exchanging a panicked look with his superior, "Sorry, Tsuna, that was your line."

Lambo-kun, apparently not as sleepy anymore, coughed and tapped his foot against the other man's calf, obviously trying to hide the little faux pas. Alternatively, he tilted his palm in the direction of the opaque building. Tilting her head, Chrome beheld the plain façade.

"Bossu, the clock is almost on the stroke of eleven. Don't you think it's a little late to be eating here?"

Granted, it was weekend and Luogo dell'esecuzione was normally open all night, but without the whole family it was just... wrong to eat here. First and foremost, this was their rendezvous point.

"Yare, yare. That's fine," persuaded the Thunder and placed his hands on her shoulder, slowly coaxing her towards the entrance. The other men sighed in union, shudders of relieved tension washing over their backs. Stepping into the building, the welcoming warmth made her shiver and her eye needed a second to adjust to the change of light. Eyelid fluttering open, she froze.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHROME-SAN!" squealed Haru and Gokudera-san rubbed his knuckles against his temples. "Che, stupid woman. The clock has yet to strike twelve. So, lemme think, hmm..., there's still one hour left?" She screeched, scandalised.

Ignoring their bickering, Chrome's hands flew up, covering her open mouth while she tried to overcome the shock.

The extravagant furniture was the same but the walls were equipped with banners, crested wood panelling hidden behind small colourful flags. Additionally, there were no other guests except for the whole Vongola famiglia, their friends and close, trustful allies. Wrapped presents were displayed on the counter, the dimmed room cluttered with various bouquets. Certainly, Lambo-kun had not lied when he augured 257 roses. The booths were gone in favour of space and there was a tiny dance floor, illumined by carmine and orangey headlights.

"I hope you're all better, Chrome-chan!"

She blinked her tears away and noticed Kyoko's form next to her. A brusque embrace from behind made her stagger forward and she nearly ricked her neck to recognise I-pin as the culprit.

"Happy almost birthday!" laughed the teen and pecked her on the cheek.

Boss stepped up to the female trio and grinned mischievously.

"Well, Chrome, this was the important business Yamamoto informed me about." He scratched his cheek and closed his eyes, a lone bead of sweat travelling down from his forehead. "Truthfully, we totally suck as actors but I do hope this was a bit surprising. So, let's forget about Mafia and Mareggiata for now and have fun!"

Biting her lip, she nodded furiously before grinding her arm over her eye(_s_) and nose (_she followed Kyoko's example and blamed those darn hormones for those traitorous tears, constantly welling up and annoying her_).

"Good job, Gokudera-kun. You prepared everything and I must say it turned out to be glorious."

The Storm blushed, thrust his chest out pridefully and scratched the underside of his nose.

"Naturally, I am your right-hand man nonetheless." Green eyes still twinkling with a tinge of haughtiness, he faced the female Mist. "All meals were prepared by the staff, even the birthday cake. So... there won't be any incidents caused by my sister's... talent," he finished carefully because afore-mentioned sibling had decided to stand next to him, arms folded and foot tapping on the ground. Bianchi-san didn't need to hide her face anymore but one well-aimed glare and her brother would be in the bathroom for the rest of the night.

Chuckling ever so lightly, her lilac eye surveyed the decorated surroundings. Apart from her fellow Guardians and the usual suspects (_aka Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta-kun and Co._), a few members of the Cavallone famiglia were present and some representatives of the Giglio Nero famiglia. Dino-san was animatedly talking to one of Vongola's mechanics (_but she couldn't bother to remember his name_) and Mukuro-sama leaned against a wall, trying to ignore the Boss' mother who was fussing over him for some reason or another. And was that really Reborn-san over there? The Varia seemed almost lost, Xanxus was absent and the shark man was obviously chippy, barking harsh words at his comrades.

Hibari-san wasn't there at all.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Chrome wriggled out of her jacket and dropped it over her forearm. Maybe this was for the best. When you come to think of it, she had been the one who said she wouldn't bother him anymore and he was free to do as he pleased anyway. Therefore, no reason to be sad. And yet...

"Oi, where's Hibari-san?" inquired Boss as if reading her thoughts.

"Pfft," Gokudera-san's short reply, "Knowing him, he's prolly fashionably late. Or he's not showing up at all. You know, Juudaime, crowding and such."

The brunette made a hapless noise and faced the birthday girl-to-be.

"Very well, whatever. Let's enjoy the party, Chrome. I can't wait till you open my present."

She smiled.

"This is too much, Bossu. I-I can't express my gratitude!"

"How about smiling like this more often?"

Synchronous turning around, the duo was confronted with a cheerful Dino-san. His midnight blue suit was neat and he looked awfully handsome, the two glasses of red wine accentuating his suave demeanour. Handing one glass to the stunned Mist, he nipped shortly on his own drink and smirked.

"We should raise a toast, don't you think, Tsun-?"

The loud shattering of the glass caught the attention of the guests and the Sky blushed crimson. His hand was still uplifted and a small drop of red liquid was travelling over his fingers, the smell of alcohol in the air. He hadn't meant to nearly slap the crystalline object out of her hand.

Wide eyes and baffled faces stared at him and he, agonizingly slow, straightened his posture and coughed to ease his inner turmoil.

"I'm very sorry, it's just... Chrome shouldn't drink any alcohol. She was on medication and may I remind you of the abusive, dysfunctional relationship medicine and alcohol share? Ah, remember the one time onii-san was on that weird linctus and had some sake afterwards?"

"Yes, I do," supported Hana-san cynically and everyone laughed. "That's was extremely unfunny!" contributed her husband, fists pumped into the air. Once again, the attention diverted and Chrome breathed out in relief. A small nod to thank the Sky. For various reasons.

"Mhm, you're not allowed to drink but I'm sure you're fit enough to dance. Shall we?"

Timidly observing Yamamoto-san, she tentatively placed her cool hand in his, left Boss and Dino-san behind while he led her towards the dance floor, currently occupied by I-pin and Fuuta-kun, Haru and Lambo-kun and some people she didn't know. Kyoko was trying to persuade her husband-to-be though he was rather reluctant. Thankfully, it wasn't one of those painfully slow songs but instead had a jovially beat and the amused duo swang to the rhythm of the music. Twirling her around, the Rain made some witty grimaces, pretending to be an expert dancer, yet stumbling in the next second. Switching, she danced with I-pin for a few minutes before going back to her previous partner.

But honestly, Fuuta-kun and Yamamoto-san were a remarkably strange dancing couple.

The song came to an end and, astonishingly, Mukuro-sama took over. Yamamoto-san shot him a questioning look but he let go of her hands and wandered off, presumably joining Gokudera-san. Mutely swaying, he leered wickedly.

"Are you happy, Chrome?"

His inquiry was strange. She didn't know what to say, how to reply.

"I... I guess. Happiness is bound to be subjective, isn't it?"

Peeping at her with his I-know-something-you-don't-expression, he dipped her and spun her petite frame around, accidentally into Boss' arms.

"My turn, Mukuro."

He bowed gentlemanly and left.

The music changed again and her partner gulped. The successor of the Vongola famiglia was clumsy at first but gradually gained more confidence in his movements. At some point, he even felt comfortable to initiate a talk.

"How's the party?"

"I love it. Thank you so much, Bossu."

Smiling, he clasped her hand tighter.

"Glad to hear that. Everyone worked hard. But don't overdo it. I mean, your skin is surely cold," he mused and his pupils roamed over to the entrance, "Oh, he made it after all. I'm impressed."

Chrome raised an eyebrow and craned her neck. Subsequently, her breath was caught. At the entry. In an anthracite Toni Gard coat over an equally onyx suit. Handsome as always.

"Hibari-san?" whispered the female and she heard Tsunayoshi's scoff.

"Fashionably late is an understatement. Your birthday is in a few minutes. Ah, however, I'm glad he came."

Releasing his dance partner, he strolled over and greeted the new arrivals. Merry Kusakabe-san dusted some snow off and answered him politely. Hibari-san bluntly ignored him and his grey eyes flitted towards her. Gulping, she saw a frown crossing his features.

"Dokuro. It's high time."

"Eh?"

Facing Gokudera-san who appeared behind her, Chrome noticed how everybody had gathered into a circle. A sudden plop and paper streamer, confetti and glitter filled the air, raining down on the puzzled woman.

Shouts of "Happy Birthday!" and "Buon compleanno" were directed at her and some party blowers whistled (_blissful grins on the faces of Lambo-kun, the Sun and the blonde Varia man_). This scene was followed by many awkward hugs (_Boss' mother cried and refused to let go of __the 'cute girl', the female illusionist was sure that peculiar doctor touched her butt before he was kicked by one of the Guardians and the shark man ruffled her hair and murmured something about __'congratulations' and 'staying alive'_). Neither liking the unwanted attention nor the physical contact, she crept behind Boss.

"Chrome-san, open my present! Please, please, please!"

"Haru-chan," Kyoko scolded, "You can't ask her to do such a thing. It's rude to open presents in front of the givers."

Pouting, Haru looked like a defiant child. Bianchi nudged her slightly and sneered.

"Now, don't do that or your face will stay like that!" Flipping glossy hair over her shoulder, she puckered her lips in exhilaration. "Chrome, my dear husband has no idea what kind of gift flatters a young woman. I made it my responsibility to find something for you." Leaning closer, she whispered not so quietly, "I don't expect you to come and show me the sexy lingerie I bought you but whoever is allowed to appreciate the view, I demand to hear his thanks!"

"B-Bi-Bianchi-san!" Stuttering and blushes.

"So, we're actually telling her what's inside those gifts?"

"No, Yamamoto. We don't"

"Awww, but I want to see Chrome-chan in that linger-!"

"Oh dammit, someone punched Dr. Shamal. Hard. And he crashed into the wall, how unfortunate!"

"Gokudera-kun, that was you. Drop the innocent act."

Ringing laughter silenced the group's bickering and they stiffened. Chrome was almost toppling over, holding her stomach and tears in her eye while her shoulders shook form the impact of her guffaw. Next were Yamamoto-san and Kyoko, snorting with laughter and Boss tagged along, holding his aching flanks. The amusement spread all over until virtually everyone was gasping to draw a breath (_of course, there were exceptions but Tsunayoshi swore even Hibari-san's lips curled upwards and Squalo's face flourished into a grin for about three seconds_).

Afterwards, the atmosphere was exuberant and relaxed, people enjoyed their meals, conversed with each other or (_the very brave ones_) danced to languid music.

"I'd like to get some fresh air."

The brunette Vongola raised his head. Chrome was standing in front of him, her salmon pink jacket on her shoulders and hands clasped in front of her chest.

"Are you sure? It's really cold outside and I don't want you to be on your own right now. Especially after that assault."

Gnawing her lips, she wanted to object but someone else came to aid her.

"Juudaime, I'll accompany her. I want to smoke anyway and it seems like I'm not allowed to do so indoors. Can keep an eye on her in the meantime."

A pregnant pause.

"Okay, I don't mind."

They were excused with a wave of his hand and the duo waltzed to the entrance, away from the crowding guests and out into the freezing night. Gokudera-san was a bit too happy when he finally lit his cigarette, grey smoke dissolving into nonentity. He kept a distance between them and sat down on a sturdy chain connecting two poles. It took her a moment to realize that the created space was meant to shelter her from the smoke.

"So..."

First attempts at conversation.

"Any ideas for our Christmas celebration?"

Fringe obscuring her vision, she shook her head. Snow dripped on her shoulder, almost liquid. She peered at her uneasy acquaintance before gazing upwards. Grinning, she opened her mouth and tried to catch little flakes with her tongue. Nagi used to do that all the time and she felt sappy enough to relive the experience.

"This is harder than it seems, Gokudera-san."

He sneered and massaged his temples, next, he tossed his cigarette butt away, walked over and, to her surprise and delight, mimicked her antics.

"Ijn't jat jtuff pojionous?" he asked, tongue stuck out and she contemplated what he said. The next part was more coherent. "You know... pollution. Acid rain?"

"Nothing compared to the nicotine inside your fags."

"Touché."

Standing around in the silence of the night, the Storm made small rings of fog, breath visible, and she tried to do the same but failed horribly. Her results were nothing but thick blobs of condensate. He had the practice after all.

"Fuck, it's so cold. I don't even feel like smoking another cigarette." He jumped a bit and buried his fists into the pockets of his jacket, bilious green scarf sheltering his nose. "Wanna return?"

Freezing, it was. Even so, she really, really enjoyed the fresh, crisp air and craved to stay just a little longer. Her hesitation was his answer and he narrowed his eyes when she started to scrub the skin of her hands. Flustered, he enveloped her tiny (_not to mention icy_) hands with his own and blew his warm breath on their intertwined digits. The blush, clearly evident on his cheeks, was most certainly not caused by the cold.

"Don't get me wrong. I-I'm only doing this because you were just released from the hospital," he rasped, "And I promised Juudaime to look after you."

And she gaped at him, so he felt obliged to prove his point even further.

"Frankly speaking, I'd rather go back into the warmth." He was about to remind her about her own role as birthday girl, the heroine of today's party, but stopped short when someone approached them from behind. Practically shoving her arms away, he whirled around.

Hibari-san's face was indifferent.

"Change of guard."

Confused, Gokudera-san almost jolted against the other male on his way into the restaurant, face blazing red, a high colour.

Chrome, too, felt a certain heat spreading through her skull, starting from the jaw up to the vertex. Put simply: There was no way she could face Hibari-san now, today or in general. Slumping down on the chain where the smoking bomb had sat, she focused on her legs, on the fine fabric of her black and grey striped tights. Dark, wet spots were sprinkled over the material, evidence of those little snowflakes. Oh, and was there a ladder?

"You're ignoring me."

Yes, she was quite sure there was a ladder. Bother! Those were her favourite tights and she had bought them on a trip to Shibuya-ku.

Stalking towards her, Hibari-san seemed less than pleased and she flinched, body tensing. With an ungraceful jump, she hopped to the ground defensively. But: The Cloud merely yawned and stretched out his hand, letting it hover over her head. Something soft dropped down.

"Now that you decided to acknowledge my presence, let's go back inside. Herbivores like you tend to catch colds."

Carefully, she touched the object with her fingertips. Whatever it was, she felt the texture of paper and something pliable underneath. It was wrapped up?

"A present?" she asked insecurely, holding the gift up, lone eye wide.

"It's cold. Move it."

A smile graced her lips and Chrome sprinted towards the door, present pressed against her chest.

And the night was still young.

* * *

_And though she told herself she'd given up on him and he was too dangerous anyway, her heart couldn't help but stop for a beat or two. _

_Traitorous, easily influenced thing that it was._

_Nothing but a flimsy paper in the wind._

* * *

Don't expect Hibari's present to be "romantic". He's a pragmatist by nature.

Reviews and constructive criticism make me happy.


	7. Gifts and Curses

**Gifts and Curses**

**Title inspired by:** Yellowcard – Gifts and curses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you, guys. Thanks for 50+ comments. Thanks for all the favs/alerts. Thank you for reading this little (stupid) story of mine. And lastly, thank you for your patience. Assignment is done and the mental damage it has caused is reversible XD Also, my flight was quite... eventful. To say the least. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (or any celebrations of equivalent importance... e.g. Hanukkah!)

**My dearest thanks** to Audriel, DatAnzKidx, KHR LOVER, Marabou, P3achi3, Papiermoon, Merisela, Valerie, Girasol D Bans and xSkywires

Papiermoon – Coincidentally, your question will be revealed in this chapter. Though I must say that more about her, Haru's and Kyoko's relationships will be discussed in later chapters.

xSkywires – I'm not too sure about the Varia. They make their appearances once in a while but, as it is, only Xanxus (and probably Squalo) will play some major supporting role. Hope you did a good job on your finals ;)

Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it

* * *

_Mukuro-sama once bestowed her with the wondrous gift of creating mirages, making her own lies. __But the skylark pierced through her lying, the euphemisms and through that paper heart of hers. And, before she knew it, she was lost in her own words._

_This gift was her curse for now._

* * *

A silent yawn escaped her mouth and an elegant finger travelled over the lipstick stained rim of her glass. While the restaurant was mainly engulfed in semi-darkness, she had found an almost hidden spot by the bar, a dim, secure refuge with soft red-cushioned bar stools where she could pout and sulk without being seen. And all because the previous excitement decided to die down after Chrome had managed to sneak into the bathroom where she secretly opened Hibari-san's present. She had stared at the gift for about three (_wordless_) minutes before any feelings surfaced. Disappointment was the first emotion, swiftly followed by indignation and finally anger.

A lot of anger.

Returning with an outraged frown, she had carelessly stuffed the insulting object into her purse and instead opted to observe and analyse the other guests from afar. Her gloomy mood shouldn't bother them, that wouldn't be fair.

Especially since it was livelier than before, presumably because most of the guests were halfway or completely drunk, and the music louder, almost hard and joyful. Even the Varia wasn't as lost before, the sparkling Sun man praised Boss' mother for her fabulous outfit choice and the monstrous Thunder man had lost all three rounds of arm wrestling to Boss' father. Haru was dancing with her husband though it seemed that Basil-san wasn't one of the most graceful dancers for she was constantly scolding him. Some of the males were engaged in a drinking contest and the female illusionist wondered whether Boss had been allowed to join since, surprisingly, he was the best to cope with enormous amounts of alcohol (_the worst being Hibari-san, followed by Lambo-san and her_).

She sighed.

Certainly, that dreadful alcohol was responsible for her current situation in the first place. It was probably the best her pregnancy forbade any further contact with said liquid. Dipping her finger into the fizzy water of her alternative drink, she trickled small drops on the polished surface of the bar and breathed on those translucent beads, blowing them into different directions until there was nothing left but a wet trail.

"What a lonely game."

Tucking some strands behind her ear, she gazed down at the approaching form.

"Reborn-san," she noted dully, head bobbing down in a greeting acknowledgement.

"Ciaossu Chrome."

The male smirked, placed a hand on the dark hat to convey his own salute before he jumped up, sitting down on the chair next to her. Her attention returned to the traces of liquid before a plate appeared in her line of vision. She shrieked quietly (_because it had been handed from the right side. The stupid blind spot, her disadvantage, and the awful eye patch was a constant reminder of her past and weaknesses_). Reborn-san chuckled in response.

"Good reflexes though I must say they were a bit delayed. Nothing, a few training sessions won't solve," he wiggled the tableware until she grabbed it and placed it neatly on her lap. Staring at the food intensely, she recognised _insalata verde_, _carpaccio di manzo_, _linguine al pesto_ and loads of different vegetables. Overwhelmed, Chrome made a strangled noise.

"T-this is too much."

Ignoring her half-hearted complaint, he calmly sipped from his espresso, sighed in content and turned back to her.

"The Italian cuisine is remarkable healthy. Balanced, substantial and fresh ingredients combined with healthy oils."

"It's still too much."

"Well," he started and his eyes were shadowed by his fedora, "I'm sure there is someone who would approve of an extra huge serving."

Her own eye widened when he leaned forward and gave her stomach a careful pat.

"How...?" And because this question wasn't sufficient enough, "Bossu would never break his promise. So, please tell me how." Either way, denying was futile.

Reborn-san shifted around in the crimson-covered seat before taking another sip from his pure white cup and then he finally turned around to face her again.

"Dame-Tsuna is surprisingly good at keeping this particular secret (_Was that a compliment or...?_)." Regarding her with a knowing smile, he slowly twirled one of his sideburns around the index finger, curling and uncurling it until he deemed it time to answer.

"You know, I think women are like a good _caffé espresso_." And she made that weird noise, again (_Women were...? Dark? Bitter? With crema on top?_) "You can't see through either."

Afterwards, the male focused solely on his espresso, swinging the dark liquid around before filling his mouth with another gulp, teasing his taste buds with the bitter drink for a third time. And she couldn't help tilting her head in confusion because it made certainly more sense than what her mind came up with and yet...

"That's not really answering my question, though, Reborn-san," she remarked.

The Arcobaleno watched her through the rising steam of his drink.

"Initially, even espresso is just made of clear water. And this substance is not only an essential part of the drink, it's also as see-through as a mother who can't hide her subliminal pride."

A few minutes passed until and Chrome found herself nodding despite the fact that she still wasn't exactly sure what he meant. Nonetheless, it was fairly normal for Reborn-san to speak in riddles and she would fail to decipher the hidden meanings anyway. Instead of pondering, she grasped a fork and stuffed her mouth with some carpaccio. Pressing a hand to her cheek, she hummed in delight.

"I'm going back to Italy in a few days. When we see each other the next time, I expect the father not only to be sitting next to you but also to provide you with good, healthy food."

The Mist blinked and noticed that his seat was suddenly empty. Reborn-san was standing a couple of steps away from her, looking back with a playful smirk.

"Also, don't forget to give the baby a proper name. I wouldn't mind if you call it 'Reborn'."

Laughing, she shook her head rancorously.

"I-it's way too early to say something like that, Reborn-san," she huffed amused, "And we don't know its gender yet."

"Well, the name can go either way."

And she stared at his retreating figure, still chuckling. "You can go either way," she lisped with a grin and tapped a single finger against the tip of her nose. With his lithe back to her, he raised his hand, some kind of short farewell before merging into the crowd. The dark-haired girl bit her lower lip and the silver fork pierced the lettuce. About to dwell on Reborn-san's words, she was interrupted when another person decided to keep her company. Or rather, two persons.

"You looked kinda upset and we wanted to ease your mind and lift you mood but it seems Reborn already did a good job."

She looked up and smiled at Bianchi-san who was happily sipping on her _scorpino. _Behind her was Kyoko's brother, a bottle of Asahi in his hand (_he preferred Japanese beer over those unmanly Italian cocktails_).

"Already started to open the presents?" the boxer asked and pointed at the crumpled-up gift wrap. "Was it that disappointing?"

Opening her mouth, she yet failed to respond and mutely watched the man as he slumped into the soft cushion of a bar stool which had previously been occupied by Reborn-san.

"So, what was it? What was inside?"

"A handkerchief," was her short explanation and because he gave her _that_ incredulous look, she felt compelled to extend her answer, "A handkerchief with Namimori chuu's emblem."

Clearing his throat, he raised one scarred eyebrow.

"But... you never attended our school. This is extremely confusing."

Bianchi-san tutted and leaned forward, folded arms resting on the male's shoulders.

"Amore, was there anything else?"

Chrome sighed, hands wandering to the paper and searching for the small purple card. Unable to find it, she opened her purse where the equally purple handkerchief was practically staring at her before she shoved it aside, grimacing. Nonetheless, she found the card.

"This," she finally admitted and the other two inspected the delicate characters, immediately recognising Hibari-san's neat handwriting (_because he took pride in everything and even drinking tea or writing a simple card was done precisely_). However, the content wasn't as adequate or fitting. The older female reached over to take the little thing.

"_Something useful. I know herbivores tend to cry a lot,_" she read, ignoring Sasagawa-san's aghast gasps. Breathing out, she set the card down and faced the two other persons. "That's all," she concluded. Merely a split second later, her outburst boomed through the room, drawing everyone's attention towards the trio (_or their tantamount reaction since most of them were drunk and didn't possess anything related to 'attention'_).

"How dare he... that... that bastard! He shall pay!"

Though it started as a screech, soon it turned into nothing but a venomous whisper yet loud enough for the Sun to be alarmed about future implications, resulting complications and the consequent damage. Simply because he had witnessed what had happened on her fake marriage with the Arcobaleno which had nearly ended in a massacre. _Oh, the good old days_. Basically, the reason was: Even though, or, as much as the poisonous Scorpion claimed to support love, she was also relentless, cruel and showed absolutely no mercy when she had to defend her point of view. And her current point of view included: First, tears were no sign of weakness and therefore not to be ridiculed. Secondly, a handkerchief was one of the most inappropriate gifts for a young girl such as Chrome.

"I don't think it's really advisable to fight Hibari or question his choice of presents," considered Sasagawa-san, carefully approaching the furious female and surprisingly insightful.

However, his reasonable arguments were plainly ignored.

"Don't care about his tastes, don't care about him being the strongest Guardian. All I know is he surely insulted Chrome... No, not only her but every single woman who ever shed a tear."

Avowedly, the really sad part was, Bianchi-san was perfectly aware of the fact that she was exaggerating, biased and all this was probably caused by her general hate for arrogant, conceited men who reminded her of husband _dear_. And yet she was unable contain her anger (_or frustration_). She wanted to see blood and Hibari-san was just good enough. Furthermore, she also blamed the alcohol. It was the Mist's petite hand, curled around her wrist, who stopped her from poisoning the whole Italian buffet and therefore killing the whole male body of their party.

"Thank you," was all she said and Bianchi-san felt her inner walls crumbling down, the wrath dissolved just as quickly as it had previously appeared. Still not able to let the topic rest completely, she commented, "If you change _your mind_, just let me know. I'm happy to give him a piece of _my mind_."

"Well, I can't argue with that. He does kinda deserve it... So, I would probably help," Kyoko's brother mused. "Especially since I didn't realise that he slighted a woman's pride!"

"I rest my case," Bianchi-san added, riling the boxer up.

"No, it's fine. Really, there is no need t-" Chrome started before someone interfered.

"Is everything okay?"

Instantly, the trio whipped around and they met the Sky's questioning, warm gaze. "Bianchi screamed," he offered nonchalantly, explaining the reason behind his sudden appearance. His stripped suit was neat with barely any wrinkles. A glass filled with red wine was secured by his thumb and his index finger. "What's going on?"

"Hibari is a bastard."

He tilted his head.

"I know." A jolly sneer. "And you just reached that conclusion? Bianchi, you're way behind us."

"More than usually," Sasagawa-san aided, arms crossed in front of his chest while he rose from his chair. "I hazard saying that he's looking down on Dokuro." Boss rolled his eyes dramatically. "Nii-san, I'm afraid he's most likely looking down on every single one of us. Not sure about Mukuro but he certainly thinks of you and all the others as nothing more than, sometimes quite entertaining, herbivores," he countered and faced Chrome, completely ignoring the open-mouthed expression presented by the Sun.

"How do you feel?"

And she shrugged her shoulders, brushing her own feelings of injustice off.

"Uhm... I suppose I'm good. Like you said, Bossu, it _is_ Hibari-san we're talking about after all."

"But...," argued the Sun, wobbling on his feet and one hand scratching the back of his neck, slightly below the hairline, "Sawada, I thought you said... I mean after the incident with the Kokuyo guys..."

"Isn't Hana looking for you?" Boss snapped and the other man disappeared from the scene within the next seconds since Sasagawa Hana was scarier (_and, figuratively, more powerful_) than any enemy he ever encountered. Oblivious to the boxer and the phobia of his own wife, Bianchi-san sensed a sudden tensing of the atmosphere. She raised a questioning eyebrow, alternating her gaze between the female Guardian and the Vongola leader, but noticed that neither would reward her with an answer. Plus, she had her own share of untold secrets and hence should accept theirs as well (_vice versa; she disliked it yet had to obey_). However, this didn't change the fact that she was still nosy.

"Sorry, Chrome, he normally knows the topic is..." Sky lulled monotonically while staring after his peculiar Sun Guardian.

The Mist smiled in response but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "The past is dead and buried," she elucidated reluctantly, earning an affirmative grunt.

On the other hand, the Poison Scorpion rolled her eyes in a _oh-for-the-love-of-_fashion. If they wanted to keep it a secret _they_ shouldn't bloody talk about it in those cryptic sentences inasmuch as it made _her_ even more curious than before. The alcohol made her skin prickle and her blood boil. She was irritated.

"What time is it anyway? I'm rather tired. Must be late," Bianchi-san randomly stated in order to change the subject. Though it sounded slightly drunk, she didn't regret her insertion. Boss coughed and squinted at his argent wrist watch, chocolate brown bangs obscuring his view. "Ah... err, yes. That's true." He turned around, warily watching his subordinates who were still busy with their drinking contest. "I don't know. Maybe we should call it a day." Then:

"Chrome."

She stared at him and nodded, assuring him to go on.

"Why don't you come over to stay with my family for a few days? Nobody likes the thought of you being alone..." He stopped there but the rest, the unspoken part, of his sentence was weighting heavy on her. ..._we don't want to tempt the Mareggiata_... or something along those lines. Interlacing her fingers, Chrome stood carefully up and walked over to him.

"T-thanks, but only i-if it isn't causing t-too much trouble and..."

Smiling, he waved her off.

"No, don't fret." He looked at the older female. "Bianchi, I hope you don't mind to share a room with Chrome and look after her for a while. Our space is limited after all."

"Not at all," the femme fatale contributed, winking at the duo and taking a sip from her cocktail. "The more the merrier."

* * *

"Mhm, is it just me or aren't there as many guests as before?" The bucking horse glanced around and loosened the suffocating clutch of his snowy tie. His second-in-command was chuckling softly, holding his Boss' wine glass. "Who won the drinking contest, Romario?"

"Nobody. The last three participants passed out simultaneously," Hibari informed cynically from behind and gripped the back rest of a chair to sit next to his former tutor.

"Oh, I see... And where have you been, pray tell?"

The raven-haired man yawned loudly, placing his ivory tea cup soundlessly on the table. Italy was assuredly his least favourite country (_nonetheless, he wouldn't necessarily say he hated it. No, the main problem was merely its connections with the Mafia, the not-very-Japanese-like countryside and the tendency to crowd; Additionally, he also blamed Rokudo Mukuro for being an Italian_) and he refused to drink their traditional drinks while wine, or rather any kind of alcohol, was absolutely out of question. Why was this place their rendezvous point anyway? There were plenty of exquisite Japanese restaurants nearby and heck, he would even prefer to eat a savoury hamburger in a fast food chain rather than sitting here.

"Somewhere else."

The sophisticated blonde purred in amusement, discarded tie secured in his left hand and fair hair swept aside. "And after all these years I'm still expecting to get a somewhat prudent reply. Still no luck."

"Wao, and I'm still waiting for the day you'll stop asking these questions. Seems like both of us will always end up being disappointed."

The two vices, somewhere in the back, rolled their eyes on each other's behalf. It was only a matter of time until Tetsu and his Italian colleague would retreat to escape any possible damage and the cue came in form of a third person who joined their superior's conversation. Though the two males only acknowledged him with curious gazes.

"Ciaossu Hibari, Ciaossu Dino," the Arcobaleno proclaimed, head tilted sidewards, facing the Japanese with a vapid smile. "I don't want to beat about the bush. You looked for confirmation, didn't you, Hibari?"

"No, it's redundant now," he explained slowly before resting his smooth chin on the palm of his propped arm, grey eyes closed for a moment, "Your appearance is enough of an answer."

"And what about the Mareggiata?"

"Tomorrow." And Hibari punctuated his statement with a sip from his tea cup. Regardless of the peremptoriness of the sentence, the baby stayed. Instead, he tipped his fedora and the little, green chameleon adjusted its position to prevent falling down. A mysterious smirk crossed its owner's face. "All the same to me. By the way, I assume it will be the four of us then. Probably even five."

"That's no good. In fact, there is no need for such a crowding," reprimanded the Cloud, obviously disturbed by the mere idea. A menacing shadow, caused by his bangs, crossed his features, a sign of utter annoyance.

"We'll see." The infant's smart counter. He tugged on the rim of his had, turned around and walked away, pleased with the confusion and silence he left behind. However, Dino Cavallone sniffed a chance to exploit said stillness for his personal advantage. Mainly, because he was currently puzzled and he didn't trust anything that involved the inscrutable Guardian AND his past tutor. Those two were a deadly combination.

"So... What was that about?"

Cendrée-coloured irises shifted towards the bubbly speaker and delicately chiselled features scrunched up in vexation.

"None of your business."

"But you and Reborn? Something is rotten in the state of Denmark."

And he received the _shut-up-this-is-Japan-_look. Wondering if Hibari had ever bothered to even acknowledge Shakespeare's (_non-Japanese_) existence, he did what he was (_implicitly_) told, simply because there were two beings in the world who would never tolerate any dissent. His former student was one of the two while his apodictic wife appeared to be the other person. As a matter of fact, he could only survive having one of them as an enemy (_and wife dear had decided that she was presently hating him_).

"Well... err... You're going? Tomorrow, that is."

"I fail to see an alternative."

"Must be important then?" And the head of the Cavallone famiglia tried a different approach. Maybe there was someone else he could grill about all those details. "Who else is coming?"

Hibari placed the tea cup against his lips and sipped the liquid, weary eyes closed in placid contentment.

"I don't know." And it was an absolutely honest reply. "Most likely the baby and the herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi. Probably also..." Suddenly, his eyelids snapped open and he stared at his controversial partner with hypervigilance, any traces of fatigue gone.

"No," he warned with an astute frown.

"Why? Stop being such a complicated shrew with intricate yet interesting problems!"

"Stop being such a prying moron."

Accepting the circumstance that the Cloud was a dead loss, the defeated Dino Cavallone sighed and gave up. Yet: he would perish in style and his pride made him say, "You're a very cold man, Kyouya." Nevertheless, it wasn't his pride who felt the excruciating, vicious kick on the shin. Which could be considered to be an improvement. Any non-tonfa attack was an improvement, he pondered happily and grimaced in proud amusement, earning him another well-aimed kick. The aching pain in his leg was desperately crying for a subtle change of subject.

"Oi! Even more people are missing. Guess it's time to go home. Care to join me?"

Yes. Indeed very subtle.

Hibari yawned quietly before glancing inconspicuously to the bar.

"No."

The blonde's gaze travelled over the floor (_covered with small puddles of melted snow_) to the females who were busy talking to the Sky, right next to the bar.

"I highly doubt you were looking at my wife _(the Italian managed to skilfully ignore the snorted comment 'soon-to-be-ex-wife'_)," he observed, automatically scratching his left cheekbone. Remembering the incident and Hibari's reaction after the Mareggiata attack, he deemed it worth to add, "Chrome is an extremely cute being." Surprisingly, his statement wasn't followed by a warning or a threat from the skylark. No physical violence either. No blood.

Just: The other man simply. Didn't. React.

Therefore, Dino Cavallone pressed on (_health was overrated anyway_).

"Frankly speaking, I can't believe someone like her is single. Don't get me wrong, I'm still head over heels in love with Bianchi but... if I had been younger..." His implication was left hanging in the air without any need for further explanations.

Still no response and he continued.

"I mean, I have no clue what is going on between her and Mukuro but I bet _someone else_ might still have a chance if only he..." Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he was about to rant on but a deep voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"I see. Now I know what the baby was talking about." Hibari stood up with a satisfied expression and whirled around to call for his subordinate. "Tetsu, we're leaving."

Gaping, the Italian man jumped from his chair to trail behind.

"Kyouya? What do you mean?"

"We're going home."

"Dammit, I didn't..."

He rolled his hazel eyes, cheeks huffed.

"What was Reborn talking about?"

"The crowding herbivores."

A pathetic yelp.

"You're truly an impressive master of confusion. Never making any sense, always talking in riddles. Just like Reborn. I'm genuinely amazed, Kyouya. Splendid!" groused the bucking horse in a cynical undertone of peevishness. And, either because Hibari was pissed off about the constant whining or he felt generous enough to deign him an answer (_or it was something akin pity_), he stated, "Rokudo Mukuro seems to be involved. Guess we can't have a party without his heckling." Subsequently, he grabbed his jacket with a sinister smile.

The blonde, on the other hand, nodded and crossed his arms while they were stepping out of the restaurant (_followed by their loyal vices_) and into the cold air without bidding anyone goodbye. They wordlessly stalked towards the car park and the older male sneezed loudly before brushing some snow from the top of his head. Apparently, the snowfall had increased, wintry surroundings completely covered in a blanket of white frostiness.

"Mhm, let me get this straight. Tomorrow's... _participants_ will be you, Reborn and Tsuna. Furthermore, you expect Mukuro to appear and the fifth person...?"

"Chrome Dokuro."

The Mafia heir narrowed his caramel eyes.

"What an odd constellation." And, with a cheerful grin, "Hey, can I join your little get-together?"

The death glare, evidently directed at him, spoke volumes of apparent repulsion, disdain and something similar to disgust.

"I was joking," clarified Dino Cavallone haughtily. He chuckled lightly when Romario rushed over to open the door of the red Maserati. Sliding into the leather seat, he winked at his former student and motioned something with his hand, seemingly giving him a thumbs up. "Dear (_touchy_) Kyouya, I wish you the best of luck. May everything work out fine."

Glancing at him with an impassive expression, the Japanese deadpanned, "Do me a favour and crash into a lamp post."

Figuratively slamming the door of his Honda in the bronco's face, he ignored the other man's exhilarated laughter and commanded Tetsu to take off.

* * *

The whirring sound of the engine was calming, almost lulling her into sleep. Her head rested against the window, prolly her favourite position when sitting in a car, and a foreign jacket was sprawled over her lap. Chrome yawned.

Bianchi-san made satisfied noises and nestled her head against the padded door of the car, calmly sleeping in the back seat. An abrupt curse left her lips (_addressed to someone named 'Romeo'_) and the scorpion grumbled in her sleep until she suddenly proclaimed her undying love for Endo Shozo and started fantasising about their future together. According to her prediction, they would have fifteen children and would live on a houseboat.

A delicate smile flitted over Chrome's lips and she heard Boss' tired chuckle. Stretching her aching limps, she turned in her seat and glimpsed at his focused face.

"How are you?" she whispered, observing his hands which were clutching at the steering wheel. His response was a carefree whistle.

"I'm still fit. Just a bit worried about my parents since both of them were extraordinarily drunk. Well, I mean, I'm used to my father being drunk but my mother?" he laughed, "Also, I feel kinda sorry for Fuuta. Taking care of them should be my responsibility."

She blinked.

"And yet you're forced to chauffeur Bianchi-san and me around. I'm sorry."

He coughed lightly, troubled by her self-reproach.

"Nah, stop being so hard on yourself. After all, it was me who asked you to stay with my family for a while. Plus, it's pretty cold outside and I don't want you to amble around in your...," and he stopped, leery cinnamon eyes darting towards the rear-view mirror, "...In your current condition."

Tapping her smooth fingertips against the coarse plastic of the dashboard, the young female adjusted the wrinkled fabric of her skirt with her other hand. She paused when he carried on with his monologue. "Reborn said he wanted to talk to me tomorrow. So, there is no option for me but to meet him at the mansion. But I'm fairly free afterwards," Boss informed, "So, how about you come with me tomorrow and we fetch some of your stuff later on?"

"My stuff?" she repeated laxly.

Clearing his throat, he halted in front of the red light.

"Yeah, from your apartment. Like clothing, brushes, make-up... I don't know. Admittedly, there are still some things in the bag from your stay in the hospital and, hopefully, it will do for now but I doubt it's enough for a longer time period."

"Thanks." And Chrome leaned backwards, cuddling into the seat.

"You're welcome," murmured Boss, gingerly steering his father's small car.

The rest of their drive was silent, except for the sleeping Bianchi-san's occasional verbiage and amusing interludes. The Mist resumed her previous position and, after seven serene seconds, drifted off to sleep, a silken slumber in the safety of her family.

* * *

The next morning was placid, a sedate stillness cradled the Sawada household. An amber beam of light was artistically filtered through the curtains and painted the walls of the small, cosy room with a kaleidoscopic effect. Minuscule, indefinable particles swirled around and Chrome had to sneeze after she accidentally inhaled some of those. Yawning, she craned her neck and stretched her arm, inadvertently bumping against Bianchi-san's napping form. Due to the fact that she received no reaction, the Mist bent forward and noticed the other female's steady breathing, hinting that she was still sound asleep. Mutely holding her own breath, she carefully untangled herself from the sheets and she nearly twisted her legs, the bare soles of her feet touching the cool, wooden floor. She shivered involuntarily.

It was quite a task to convince her heavy body to go into the bathroom, but she finally managed to drag herself away from the inviting bed and, approximately after half an hour, consummated her daily morning routine with a warm shower (_she had spent an enormous amount of time with brushing her teeth until the weird taste in her mouth faded away_). After blow-drying her long hair and changing into an ecru chiffon dress with a dark grey wool cardigan, the woman trotted downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

She shrieked in surprise.

Boss was leaning against the kitchen counter, fully dressed with a cup of coffee in his right hand and a newspaper in his left.

"Let's go after you ate your breakfast," he offered nonchalantly before bringing the tacky mug to his mouth. Though he wasn't a morning person, he was certainly coping better than anyone else she had ever met. Presumably because there was no Reborn-san who kicked him out of his bed anymore and he was able to do things in his own pace now.

"... Ano... I'm not hungry."

A twinkle in his eyes.

"But I bet your baby is. Therefore, I'm deeply sorry but your objection is overruled."

Chrome blinked rapidly but obeyed anyhow, sitting down with a somewhat bland facial expression and she started to fill a bowl with boiled rice. Distracted, she didn't notice the content smile on his face nor the way he desperately tried to hide it behind the newspaper. Altogether, she was remarkably oblivious to the world around her during her meal, only concentrated on providing her unborn baby with nutrients and vitamins.

"You'll make a good mother."

The young successor of the Vongola famiglia left the kitchen with a soft cackling. Occupied with his own merriment, he, on the other hand, didn't notice her smile of affection either.

* * *

The duo departed soon afterwards, abandoning the other residents and their respectively upcoming hangovers. Instead of going by car, they relied on the public transport and Chrome told of her encounter with the young boy and his grandmother during her coach tour through the outskirts of Namimori-shi (_and it was funny, because Boss and her were currently sitting in the same bus where she had met them_). The brunette male was entertained by the little story and candidly praised her, stating that it seemed like her social skills had improved. His laudatory speech was interrupted when the driver stepped on the brake and their destined bus stop came in view. Jumping out of the vehicle, he shuddered and zipped his jacket up. Chrome exited the bus and rubbed her hands.

"So cold," pointed Tsunayoshi out and they came to the tacit agreement to dash in the direction of the mansion. A few minutes later, the two Vongola members arrived at the building and they metaphorically burst through the grand door with little regret. Catching his breath, the male established in a hoarse voice, "My nose... is numb. It's necrotic tissue." He touched the icy skin with a cross-eyed look, his hand hovering over his abused olfactory organ.

"Stop whining and follow me, Dame-Tsuna! Ciaossu, Chrome."

A book hit the back of his head and he tumbled but regained his composure just in time to prevent falling.

"Good morning, Reborn." And his lips twitched in a weird way, almost as if he tried to stop himself from murdering his old tutor. So much for coping better with the morning. One assault from Reborn-san and his self-control, any kind of sangfroid, was gone with the wind. Boss' past with the Arcobaleno must have been traumatic. "You want to talk to me... somewhere else?"

"Mhm. Nothing gets past you."

The listless expression adorning the Sky's facial features was hilarious and likewise pitiful. Sighing scarcely, he rubbed his orbital cavities with the heels of his hands till colourful spots were embellishing his vision. "Fine," he complained bitchy and shot a sympathetic look at the Mist. "Please wait in your office. I'll come and pick you up."

The black-haired infant hopped on his shoulder and muttered something along the lines of 'Move it!' before the grumpy Vongola leader wandered off.

The male duo left the foyer and Chrome behind. Brisk footsteps carried the young successor through the mansion and he entered his office with a swift motion. However, though he wanted to snap at the hitman for his outrageous behaviour, he was completely taken aback when he realised that another man was already waiting for him. Furthermore, Reborn suspiciously didn't seem to mind the fact at all and instead decided to bounce down from his present place, deftly landing on the tidy desk. The third person crossed his legs, arms reposing on the back rest of the couch. Alternating his view between the infant and his other guest, Tsunayoshi clicked his tongue.

"Good morning." The greeting was delayed. And he finished with a protracted, "Mukuro."

The tall Italian who graced them with his questionable presence scoffed.

"To answer your unspoken question: The Arcobaleno asked me to come. During the party yesterday. I was just about to scarper when he appeared out of nowhere." For him, courtesies were superfluous.

The Mafia boss looked back.

"Reborn?"

"I'm suspecting you of knowing about Chrome's state," professed the addressed person, black fedora shadowing and nearly hiding his face. Consequently, the soft sound of Mukuro's trademark guffaw rang through the air. As a result, his confession wasn't as shocking anymore.

"Naturally."

Reborn nodded leisurely while his former student used those moments of silent contemplation to collect his thoughts. His fingernails scraped the fabric of his shirt and he bit his lower lip incessantly. Then, after a while, he straightened himself and he looked the male Mist dead in the eye.

"Mukuro," and it was a low statement, void of any emotions, "You know about the pregnancy?"And: "Oh, dear Kami-sama, please tell me you're not the father."

"I'm not."

"Thank God." He emphasised his relief with a drawn-out sigh.

"I just happened to be there when she received the diagnosis."

"You spied on her," Tsuna concluded and he furrowed his brows in disdain, a vivid image of an eavesdropping Mukuro in his mind's eye.

"Precisely. She's my precious, cute little Chrome, after all."

"You abandoned her." The barbed, fierce accusation.

"You told me to." The smooth, placid defence.

"That's not true! You know I didn't mean it like that! That time was just... I wanted you to- argh!" Shaking his head in frustration, he banged his fists on the desk imperiously. "Okay, it is partially my fault. But that doesn't change anything. So stop pretending you're innocent!"

Mukuro placed a gloved hand against his mouth, thumb resting calmly on his lower lip. "You're not the one to judge. In the end, nothing else matters but Chrome's decision."

Deciding to intervene, Reborn cleared his throat and folded his arms. Giving both of them a level look, he warned, "Stop it. That's irrelevant right now." His legs dangled from the edge of the desk. "Mukuro, is there anything else?"

And that arrogant, smug smirk returned.

"Of course. I'm quite sure I know who the father is."

Tsunayoshi gasped shortly and even the infant tilted his head, mouth set in a thin line. Sensing his superiority, the illusionist rose form his seat and ambled towards the door.

"I'd love to tease you some more but I think I should consult dear Chrome first. Let me give you a word of advice," he feigned sincerity and candour, hand pressing the door knob down, "The father is absol-" He opened the door but stopped dead in his movements. And while the Sky contorted his face in baffled bewilderment and Reborn readopted his blank stare, Mukuro managed to keep his countenance. Instead, he stepped back and braced his left arm against his hip.

Then, with a playful tone, he welcomed the newest addition to their gathering.

"Why, hello there, _Hibari-kun_."

* * *

_And after another battle of words, countless playing with meanings, nobody knew where they were standing anymore._

_Lost in gifts and curses and truths and illusions._

* * *

I'm rereading the other chapters and it's amazing how often I write "secrete" instead of "secret". At first, it was simply funny but now, on reflection, it's also kinda disgusting... I mean "secrete mission"? Ewww!

Reviews and constructive criticism make me happy.


	8. Scar tissue

**Scar Tissue**

**Title inspired by:** Red Hot Chili Peppers - Scar Tissue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

**Author's Note:**

Relationship improvement and character development for both, Chrome and Hibari. I thought I would never live to see such a thing XD Also, something about Chrome's past is revealed. Oh, angst :D

**My dearest thanks** to Audriel, KHR LOVER, Merisela, Marabou, P3achi3, DatAnzKidx and Subtle Quip

Audriel – Once again thanks for pointing that out and for your comment^^

Merisela – Thank you :) And it wasn't a writer's block. Just that _meh-I-currently-hate-this-fic_-feeling. But I pulled myself together and it's all fine now.

Marabou – You make me cry. In a positive way of course. Thank you so much!

Subtle Quip - I am truly honoured. My heartfelt thanks!

Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it

* * *

_Hibari didn't like surprises most of the time. It wasn't the part of being surprised that actually bothered him but rather the unexpectedness which caught him off guard and ridiculed his sense of alertness. Ephemeral magnanimity of fate. Oh, the irony._

_Furthermore, he believed his aversion to change was born out of this particular disposition and its associated unpredictability. Thus making him wary of any kind of alteration and hence his fondness for meticulously elaborate strategies ('schemes' would not do; that word was reserved for the cunning Rokudo Mukuro only) and many contingency plans._

_Establishing this way of thinking in early years, Hibari Kyouya, now about fifteen years older and wiser, started to wonder whether or not he could tolerate surprises._

_Finally deciding that it would take him another fifteen years to reach a conclusion, he, instead, settled on surprising others._

* * *

He should have been happy.

After all, things were going well for him. Just the way he had planned. Yet a persistent frown tried to creep over his face, to take over his features and those pale grey eyes narrowed to slits. Standing in front of Sawada Tsunayoshi's office, he was able to hear the Sky's boisterous accusal and the aloof counter which was easily parrying the vocalised attacks off.

_Pregnancy_. Abandonment. _Father_.

Ah, they were already filling the room with those keywords, air satiated with discontent. Certainly not wasting a second, weren't they? No useless blather and usual rambling, no time wasting. Straight to the point.

He should be happy.

But he definitely wasn't. No, though Hibari had basically planned everything to turn out like this, he, in all honesty, would have preferred to speak to Sawada Tsunayoshi first. Plainly because it would have been easier and the baby had previously promised to keep the herbivore in check if he decided to have one of his... _herbivorous_ moments. However, everything was more complicated now.

True, facing that _other_ man was, in hindsight, unavoidable but, and the Cloud started to muse, the sooner the better was not applicable in this case. In fact, these matters were meant to be discussed with level-headed reasoning and, contrary to this, that bane of life was a (_if not __the_) master of agitation. The change of Sawada Tsunayoshi's usually judicious voice was proof enough. And yes, the former prefect already execrated the sheer idea of spending more than five minutes in the same room as Rokudo Mukuro.

Because.

That face. That smirk. That _very person._

As if on cue, the door opened and Hibari sighed, already annoyed by the temporarily surprised stares he received. The drawled '_Hibari-kun'_ didn't help controlling his temper and he noticed a prickling feeling around his eyebrow, obviously some kind of twitch. The hastiness from ten years ago. He really wanted to bite someone (_namely a certain illusionist_) to death. Besides, he could see how the Mist's mind began to conspire; concocting schemes and devising plots. Same old, same old. Nevertheless, it was him who had the momentarily advantage, the elements of surprise were working in his favour. And, like always, Hibari would use this personal benefit to launch an attack because he was that kind of person and old habits die hard. Especially if Rokudo Mukuro was involved.

Therefore he simply said, "Don't even go there, Rokudo Mukuro." And, since that smug smile was still there, he added, "Don't try to mess with my mind. I know about the pregnancy." A faint gasp echoed through the room, somewhere from the back. Tilting his head to look at the puzzled Vongola heir, he cleared his throat, crossed his arms and straightened his posture.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the brunette awoke from his reverie and nodded slightly, "I am the father of that child."

Cataclysm. Crash. Crash and burn.

Delivered with a frightening placidity, that sharp-tongued sentence came like a bombshell, spoken calamity. Subsequently, silence crashed over them, only the Arcobaleno appeared to be unaffected (_well, most likely because he wasn't one to be ever truly shocked and they already discussed these matters during Chrome Dokuro's birthday celebration_). Whereas the Sky opened his mouth and closed it again before reiterating the whole procedure once more, the Mist just continued to smile at him, though it seemed a little too forced and a little too frozen. Who would have ever thought that those herbivores could be this entertaining, his own mind provided deridingly.

His eyebrow twitched, _again_.

"How... when...?" And he was genuinely surprised to hear Sawada Tsunayoshi, probably even amazed that the man had not only regained his voice but also managed to ask a question... of sorts.

"Hibird. After the Mareggiata attack." Sadly, Hibari expected him to understand his cryptic message (_which made, by the way, perfect sense to him_) but all he received was that irritated, soulless stare and a gaping mouth that seemed to be anatomically incorrect. Mentally rolling his eyes, he appended a lame 'While you were talking to the doctor. The one who showed you her records'. And, because the Shichi Fukujin felt either pity or sympathy for the Cloud, the Mafia successor closed his mouth in comprehension and resulted in a slow nod. Be that as it may, the pineapple bastard was still smiling.

"Yet you didn't say anything?" Despite the way it was asked, the statement clearly wasn't a question and that reproaching undertone of his was almost dripping from each and every syllable.

"I thought she had the guts to tell me." Hereupon, a tenuous cough escaped the confines of his own lips when he realised the unintended pun concerning the contents of her stomach. A faux pas that wouldn't occur twice.

Also, there were more important things to talk about, dwelling on trivial things was pointless. Ignoring the three other people in the room, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dark cinder trousers and looked back into the hallway, eyeing a particular dark corner. A yawn arose but he suppressed it.

"This is about you, too. So stop hiding and join us."

If the poor Sky had been baffled before, he was downright overwhelmed by confusion now. Additionally, his mouth started to resume the previous strange motions de novo. _Pathetic little herbivore. _The Italian raised an eyebrow in interest, creating a perfect arch on his forehead. The baby: As composed as ever. Hibari shook his head in utter annoyance and fixated his attention back on the sombre corner at the far end of the corridor. A few seconds passed until someone, dominated by hesitance, crept out of the darkness with timid steps, leaving the safety of the shadows.

Chrome Dokuro looked extremely troubled, skin pale and her lower lip was reddened, prolly due to constant biting. She shambled towards him with her hands in front of her smooth thighs, fingers interlaced. Notably, she couldn't even look him in the eye and when she entered the office, followed by him, she felt trapped, face and posture even more downcast. The abashed, humbled expression worsened when she peeped at Sawada Tsunayoshi and she hung her head in shame.

"I-I'm sorry, Bossu. I-I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay, Chrome. Don't!" Arms were flailing around and his flabbergasted face was once again gone, replaced by that sympathetic grin that didn't quite reach his eyes (_he desperately wanted to make her feel better, didn't he? Even though he struggled so hard to comprehend everything right now_). "This concerns you and Reborn should have never..."

"Mhm, it wasn't my idea, Dame-Tsuna."

He blinked while the small male elegantly readjusted the black fedora and crossed those tiny legs. Then, Sky's accusing view was suddenly cemented on the skylark, basically trying to bore through his flesh and stare right into his soul (_if he had something like that, which... he doubted_).

"Me neither." And now the older man did yawn, hand covering his mouth and eyes shut tightly. "Try again."

Since there weren't any other suspects left, the Vongola leader harrumphed and slowly, very slowly, turned his head towards the Italian bastard with the content smirk. Displeased firmament challenged exhilarated fog.

"Guilty as charged," warbled the man and, with a quick jump to the left, evaded the book (_about the history of the Vongola famiglia_) directed at his occiput. In response, a simple 'Kufufu' left his lips.

"Spill!" An acidic warning. Yet Chrome Dokuro was the only one who was affected, inconspicuously flinching from the causticity of the demand.

"Well, there's not much to say. I wanted to find out how knowledgeable and informed you are before talking to my. _Cute. Little. Chrome_." Again, one of his protracted, affected drawls.

This time, it was more difficult to dodge for not only another book was thrown at him (_with best regards, Tsunayoshi_) but also a whole chair from Hibari. However, much to the other males' dismay, he managed to avoid both objects and chuckled softly in response. Chrome Dokuro gave him a bleak look which was defined by languor and desolation and he stopped his expression of amusement. Instead, he folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Okay, enough games." Astonishingly enough, the man was suddenly serious, voice laced with an unusual grave heaviness, "It is the truth, however."

Huffing, it was the Vongola successor who redirected their conversation while walking around his desk to stand next to the female.

"I do have another question." Harshly sucking in air, he continued, "How is it even possible for Chrome to become pregnant... given the circumstances of her existence?"

A nonchalant shrug.

"If we proceed on the assumption that all her illusionary organs are practically functioning like real ones, it's not that inconceivable."

"I fail to see what you mean."

Sighing, Rokudo Mukuro tilted his head and rested one gloved thumb on his lower lip while his index finger brushed lightly against his chin.

"I'm saying: When I gave her those organs, I recreated them all. Every single one that had been missing, and they've always been working like yours and mine, with no exception. However, now that she's using her own power to sustain them, she must have adopted my previous 'template'... of a sort. Hence her ability to conceive." He glanced at the attentive woman and smiled sympathetically. "You never bothered to mull over these matters, did you?"

"I saw no need to do such a thing." And she shifted uncomfortably. "Before."

She said those words in honest, naïve purity, revealing the lack of self-preservation, that general unconcern and a saddening indifference to her own existence.

And while Sawada Tsunayoshi was determined to teach her the importance of self-esteem, Hibari wondered if she was talking about the past rather than the present. Because her petite hand was currently lingering on her stomach, her lips curled up ever so slightly and, somehow, she didn't seem to be as plaintive as before.

* * *

Staring at the males, Chrome tried to calm her nervous heart which had decided to flutter in an unswervingly manner. Today, she had thought before, was the day to come clean. But, much to her surprise, things, like they always did, decided to take a different path. Life was like that.

Still.

When the former prefect had not only confessed to be aware of her pregnancy but also noticed her hidden self behind that corner, she had been smitten with astonishment. Especially since he didn't appear to be angry or disgusted.

He presented a sober point of view. Mother-to-be was awed.

In a sense, she also had been glad, almost relieved, when Hibari-san had called out to her (_ever so observant, ain't he? She had even concealed herself so Boss wouldn't notice, his Hyper Intuition fooled by powerful illusions, perfected after the encounter with the Millefiore Mist Guardian. Though, she wasn't sure whether Mukuro-sama had been deceived but she __highly doubted her skills were good enough, she wasn't that great of an illusionist in comparison to him... yet_). Because his interference meant no more hiding. And, to be frank, she had become sick of it.

Plus, this could possibly herald the start of a new age.

Gulping down some saliva, she looked at the curved moons of white flesh underneath her fingernails. A quick glance was directed at the skylark before returning its attention back at her frail digits. Maybe he had implied something else when he had accused her of ignoring him. An underlying meaning? Or perhaps she was just thinking too much.

All to sudden, someone touched her arm.

Her head jerked up and she stared into Boss' eyes. "You're spacing out." No reproach, merely an observation. "Mukuro just said that you have to be exceptional careful. If your organs fade away, even if it's for nothing more than a split second, your baby would die."

"Ah, but I don't want that to happen!" Stating the obvious. Withal followed by a promise. "I won't let that happen!" And she put on her resolved face, lips pouted in resolution and hands clenched to fists until they started to pale. The perfect moment for Mukuro-sama to intervene.

"Of course not. But it would be probably safer to have a backup."

"And you can provide such assistance?" questioned Reborn-san who had been extraordinarily quiet up thus far. As for now, his interest seemed to be awakened and he piped up with a versed expression which looked fairly odd on his young face. Mukuro-sama grinned. In return, the Cloud shot a leery glare at him.

"Certainly. I offer you to maintain half of the illusion. In that case, even if one of us is unable to keep her organs intact, the other one can instantly take over. So, let me take care of you."

Boss squinted his eyes.

"You're being awfully amiable," he vied.

"Atoning for my sins and amending the wrong," the illusionist corrected. "Besides, it's not like I'm doing this for you and suchlike, _Vongola_. This is only for Chrome."

Words like a switch.

Almost as if he had cast a spell over her all of a sudden. Charmed by his alluring promises, she, by instinct, stepped forward, closer to her former master. Visceral behaviour, almost a remembrance of the past. That faithful yet stupid heart of hers. It had forgotten that it was exactly _that _time the young Guardian dreaded to be reminded of.

After all this time, her most prominent memories were:

_Lost, abandoned, deserted in a foreign country by the man she had trusted most. Completely stranded without the security that money provides. No home, no friends. Eighteen years of age, barely legal._

Nevertheless, in her current trance, she almost blocked all these used-to-be-important and now-petty yesterdays out and advanced another two steps (_scarcely aware of Boss' stagnation and Hibari-san's not quite fully developed sullenness_). Simply because for now, all she wanted was to return to a past where Mukuro-sama's soft words eased her soul. He smiled and she longed to be Chrome Dokuro, the anagram. Slowly reaching out for him, she craved to be Nagi once more. Because the youth, the naïvety was oh so tempting.

Until it suddenly struck her. Stopping dead in her movements, her one-eyed vision fixated on an almost white scar gracing her wrist. Pale and innocent. And the once vessel recalled the circumstances of its origin. How she had received it during her trip to Italy, young girl that had been too keen on rescuing Mukuro-sama from the Vendicare prison and too reckless to protect herself. Even now, she was occasionally suffering from the then-obtained damage, a light form of the carpal tunnel syndrome.

Blinking, she lowered her arms and looked up.

Was she really going to trust him again?

What would have happened to her if it hadn't been for Boss?

Just what was she thinking?

Once her frantic flimsy heart calmed down, a realisation wormed into her mind.

Wounds from the past can't heal. They can scab and dry and get somewhat better but scars will never heal entirely nor will they disappear and wasn't her lost eye evidence enough? Wasn't it already past time for her to ultimately learn from all the blatant mistakes?

A steady smile spread over her face.

"No, thanks. I'm going to protect my baby on my own."

Boss whistled in approval and Reborn-san cleared his throat, "I think Dame-Tsuna mentioned it before but it's very unlikely that the Vongola members won't insist on supporting you."

Wordlessly thanking the Arcobaleno, Chrome bopped her head and reminisced about a saying she had heard once: To get back one's youth, one has merely to repeat one's follies.

And, while it had been her real father who had fancied Western authors and had quoted Oscar Wilde (_et alii/aliae; Nagi remembered him as a wise man_) once in a while, she needed about nineteen years to understand its meaning.

No, she didn't want to be young and naïve anymore. Didn't want to have her mind eased by Mukuro-sama's fairy tales. This was her resolution. Though, it was still nice to see that the male Mist accepted her decision with grace. In the twinkling of an eye, all the built-up anxiety, the stress from the previous month and her nervousness descended from her exhausted mind and was replaced by content relief.

Overwhelmed by peace, her vision turned black in the next second.

* * *

She was warm, cosy even.

A pleasant feeling. Shifting her head to the side with a muffled moan of drowsiness, she heard an amused cackling. It chimed in her ears and, yawning and mumbling and semi-conscious, Chrome opened her eye curiously. Her head was currently pillowed on someone's lap, dark hair fanned out and tired body secured on the leathern couch. Cordial brown eyes watched her.

"I... fainted?"

Boss scratched his cheek.

"Obviously. No wonder though. You had a lot of stress lately."

Still drugged with sleep, the Mist sat up and noticed the black jacket that was sprawled over her frame, keeping her warm and sound. The smell wandered into her nostrils, intoxicating her mind (_Fresh like pine scented water and intoxicating like the poisonous aconite which meaning..._) Viciously shaking her head, Chrome regained her senses.

"Where are the others?"

The brunette contemplated her question.

"Reborn left. He mentioned some unfinished work. I kinda ordered Mukuro to gather some more information on the Mareggiata. As for Hibari-san... I asked him to bring you a glass of water and, astonishingly, he complied."

With glowing cheeks and lone eye wide, she giggled.

"Do you think it was okay for me to decline Mukuro-sama's offer?"

He leaned against the back rest and crossed his legs to sit in an Indian style position. Imitating his actions, she also brought her legs up but instead hugged them close to her chest and rested her head on the knees.

"Mhm, I don't know. Frankly, I would have done the same thing."

"He was my saviour."

His gaze wandered towards the window whereas his mouth stayed silent. She continued anyway.

"We were like a family. Not only the two of us but also Chikusa and Ken. And I was so hurt when Mukuro-sama left me, severed our connections and abandoned me in a foreign country. Still, I can't force myself to hate him."

"Ah, today is a nice day. In fact, the sun decided to shine."

He was rewarded with a confused look.

"Chrome, negative feelings are like snow. Even the strongest rancour will eventually melt and give way to something else, something positive. So please, don't force yourself to adopt such fleeting sentiments. Instead, concentrate on happiness or love. Particular since the latter is said to be everlasting."

A forlorn smile ghosted over his features and the illusionist felt incredible sorry for him.

"Bossu, do you still love Kyok-"

"Water."

Dumbfounded, the duo turned towards the door where Hibari-san was standing, obviously impatient and with a glass of clear water in his hand. He marched over to them and thrust his arm forward. Chrome accepted the drink with shaking fingers. Sky wasn't really sure how to react either, so:

"Uhm, I think I should... err, call Gokudera-kun. You two... sort these matters out, will you? And don't overdo things. Chrome might be still tired." He smiled and fled. _Fled_. Practically running out of the room. Oh, how she wished to follow him. The cushions of the settee shifted and her reaction was a small gasp when she noticed it was only Hibari-san who sat down.

"You should have told me."

Wondering what she was supposed to answer, Chrome unconsciously began to wring her hands, glass of water nearly spilling over. Of course she should have known that hiding things from him had been futile.

"You don't have to feel obliged to anything."

The steadiness of her own voice caught her off guard and it took a while until she was able to proceed with her absolution.

"I won't hold you responsible for what happened nor will I expect anything from you."

"Naturally. You are a herbivore after all," he probed his chin on the palm of his hand, "I wonder what kind of breed that child will be."

_Breed_? Filled with indignation, she whirled her head around to flash her eye at him but she froze when she realised that he wasn't as serious as she had assumed.

"A joke? You were joking, Hibari-san?" choked the dark-haired woman (_it was hard to tell since he wasn't one to laugh or smile; haughty smirks his only expression of amusement_).

"Apparently, I am capable of such things. Despite what Sawada Tsunayoshi and the bucking bronco do think, I am still a human."

"Oh, you know about that too?"

His eyes narrowed in annoyance and he tilted his head to face her without lifting his chin from its position.

"Those idiots place _bets_ on me. Plus, the Italian isn't really subtle about it. I'll humour them for now but their punishment will be severe," Hibari-san deadpanned and she resisted the urge to laugh. However, she fell silent when she perceived the look in his eyes. "As for the child," he formulated and she held her breath, "I am the father. And I take pride in carrying out my responsibilities."

The air rushed out of her lungs. Her fingers curled around the glass and she concentrated on the clear liquid, a sudden feeling of thirst constricted her throat. Taking a large sip, the Mist traced the bottom side of the object before resting it on her thighs. A gentle shiver slid over her spine. She buttoned up her woollen cardigan and pulled the black jacket over her legs.

"Thanks."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Not only for the jacket but also... but also... for your decision. And your patience. And your... birthday present." And though she still considered said gift to be a tad inappropriate, it made much more sense now. Moreover, she felt somewhat closer to him. Even if he momentarily couldn't understand why she was regarding him with such a happy expression. Fastening her grip around the glass, Chrome stood up and walked over to the window. Water was dripping from the outer windowsill, snow melted by the rays of sunshine. At present, the whole garden was nevertheless covered in white layers but Boss was right and, in a few months, spring would come to thaw the frozen countryside.

Truly, positive emotions should sprout and bloom.

"I will not accept Mukuro-sama's offer but I forgave him long ago."

The former prefect replied with a dissatisfied grunt. Rolling her eye, the female turned around and leaned her back against the glass surface of the window. Peeping at Hibari-san's lean form, she would have loved to confess her flourishing feelings for him but. Too early. Too hasty. Too stupid. Maybe she should settle for his acknowledgement for now instead of chasing him away with '_herbivorous_' attachment. A sigh escaped her lips and she ambled over to him. For a second time, his eyebrow decided to travel up while its owner stared at the outstretched hand before him.

"Let's go back to Boss. He must be worried. But then again, he always is."

Rather than taking her offered hand, Hibari-san stood up and strolled towards the door. Chrome followed him and _he _was surprised when her cool fingers latched on to his hand. He gave her a warning stare, however it was obviously ineffective because she tightened her hold as she walked alongside.

Letting her have her way, he stuffed the free hand into the pockets of his pants and wondered why this kind of crowding wasn't as bugging as it used to be.

* * *

_Hibari didn't like surprises most of the time. And, often enough, surprises didn't seem to like him as they came with an applaudable unpredictability and at unpropitious moments._

_And yet, at the end of the hallway, he was indeed surprised to find Chrome Dokuro's hand still interlocked with his. Wao, those coming fifteen years were already promising to be exceptionally long._

* * *

Hibari knew it all along? How anticlimactic, yes, I'm aware of that. But it was planned to turn out like this ever since I started this fic, sorry! Next chapter: Hibari's love rival will be revealed.

Reviews and constructive criticism make me happy.


	9. We might as well be strangers

**We might as well be strangers**

**Title inspired by:** Keane – We might as well be strangers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for all your comments, guys. I was so happy, I virtually squealed (and scaring my flatmates in the process, yay!)

* * *

**WARNING**: Endless thanking ahead! Just skip it if you don't feel addressed.

* * *

**My dearest thanks** to DatAnzKidx, Mhei'Len, Alice Barden, Azalie-Kauriu, Audriel, Marabou, Merisela, anonymous, KHR LOVER, Sweetie Tweetie, P3achi3, Ciaossu, sunwraith, Okuri Soji, chokolatito19 and chrome-yuuki

DatAnzKidx – Thank you... and I have to agree! More Chrome! And I'm glad you like Hibari's portrayal!

Mhei'Len – Thank you and welcome aboard! Amazing, I wouldn't have the stamina to read this in one go!

Alice Barden – Brilliant idea but sadly wrong ;)

Azalie-Kauriu – Of course they will. There wouldn't be enough awkwardness otherwise!

Audriel – I always love to read your point of view because I use it as an inspiration for portraying some characters (mainly Hibari) whenever I'm uncertain myself. I'm not sure if Amano-sensei intends to make Chrome stronger (or, in fact, anything else besides being the damsel in distress) but this is my artistic freedom :) Problems _were_ settled but she's prone to attract them, so it will probably take some time until she can finally breath easy.

Marabou – You think it was? Phew, I'm glad! Being predictable would be one of the worst things for me... Thanks

Merisela – Yeah, I would like to give them more sweet moments but I'm afraid it would be too early at this point of the story. Also, I have this permanently fear of making Hibari OOC.

anonymous - I really appreciate your comment, especially because you said you're normally not reviewing! Thank you so very much! I'm also relieved to hear that someone likes my style... *happy*

KHR LOVER – Thank you for always commenting!

Sweetie Tweetie – Thank you so very much! I feel honoured whenever I reread your comment! "I love you" is nothing I can imagine Hibari saying. About Mukuro: I guess that's a personal quirk of mine but I hate stereotyped antagonists and such. Even the Mareggiata (whom I not really care about) won't be "evil just because they can"... but no spoilers ;)

P3achi3 – Though your comments make me happy, you don't have to feel compelled to do it ;) Sorry, I have to catch up with your story (and leave comments) because I hadn't had the time to read it before... Will do it tomorrow, hopefully.

Ciaossu - Know-it-allness... I'm so going to use that word from now on XD

sunwraith – Thank you and also welcome abroad! I hope I won't fail you in the future!

Okuri Soji – Hahaha, your comment is so great. I hope your mother wasn't too angry. If she was, please apologise on my behalf ;) Sorry, but as it is now, there are no plans for any M-rated chapters in this fic. About future fics: How knows ;) Anyhow, fluff won't be a problem.. at least my definition of 1896 fluff XD Oh, crema is actually not a typo. In fact, crema is the foam on top of an espresso and has nothing to do with cream itself. But, thanks to your comment, I detected (and corrected) three other mistakes in that very chapter :D

chokolatito19 – Thanks a lot! I generally love to explore Chrome's relationship with any person from KHR but I must say... Tsuna is likely the closest she'll ever have as some kind of family (apart from the Kokuyo gang). Oh, yeah, Tsuna's still in love with Kyoko but he's not the one who's going to marry her... Your English is great! And not being a native speaker is undoubtedly an excuse ;) At least I'm always using it... OTL

chrome-yuuki – Haha, your comment made me realise that there isn't enough Ryohei in this story XD Thank you!

_Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it_

* * *

"_Men only stay if you lie to them. Love is fleeting and no sane man would ever admire an honest woman. Displaying your true character is out of question!"_

_Mother's wise words of aloof advice._

_Little Nagi received this hypothetical counsel at the age of seven, nine, ten (twice for mother must have felt generous) and twelve. __Over time, the farouche family member added with a grave voice, "And don't be clingy. A woman oughtn't be dependent!" __Her daughter's answer was nothing but a mute nod and they would keep quiet until one of them decided to leave the room. _

_Talking wasn't their forte but the silence drove these two strangers even more apart._

* * *

Today was the day. _The_ day. Or the _day_?

No.

This wouldn't do.

_Why?_

Two weeks of preparation hadn't been enough. Somehow, it seemed to be too early and, more importantly, too hasty. Yet she was forced to keep her word, that careless promise became a chaining burden. The burden became the impetus to practise hard. And practising, she did. But no matter how she tried to pronounce it, the words sounded still a little clichéd and the nervousness made her voice quiver. All those heavy implications. Why couldn't the tension be smothered?

Tilting her head, Chrome grimaced at her reflection and attempted to smooth down her flawless skirt. She knew she was going to be the centre of attention, therefore it would be best to present a confident appearance (_never mind that it was nothing but a mere front_) and to feign self esteem.

Because today was the day.

Yes, the day to confess, to come clean and to reveal everything. The pregnancy, the unfortunate circumstances of the conception and the father-to-be.

Giving her two weeks to gear up for the great event, artful Boss had coaxed her into sharing her secret with the family and thus prepared a meeting for her grand performance (_with the Vongola mansion as the glorious stage_). And while she was asked to play the lead, the remaining Guardians were (_unknowingly_) supposed to be the rest of the cast, supporting actors in her pitiful début as a mother. And, in the interest of full disclosure, she felt more anxious than ever. No, two weeks hadn't been enough time and the latent stress which was steadily gnawing at her subconsciousness.

Again, _why_?

Probably because she was afraid of their reactions. Boss was understanding and he had offered his help the very moment they talked about her pregnancy. But what about the other Guardians? What would they think about her?

Staring into her reflection once more, she sighed. She had proclaimed to protect her child against any upcoming dangers and yet she wasn't even ready to face her own family. "I'm being pathetic," the illusionist discerned and scratched the tip of her nose, "Why do I even want to appear strong when I don't feel like it."

No, denial was no longer possible.

The mirror showed her the truth by hook or by crook: Bags under her lone(_ly_) eye, pale skin and the _deer-caught-in-the-headlights-_expression. All those perceivable symptoms of stress and lack of sleep. Her face turned into buoyant grimace. Being honest seemed to be the best option, a final solution to end her nights of anticipation.

"Amore, I think you're losing it," stated a calm voice. Seeing Bianchi-san's reflection in the mirror, Chrome turned around and greeted the other person with a shallow curtsey. Ah, Bianchi-san, so mean and so candid.

"Yes, at this rate... well, I think I'm about to collapse," offered the Mist and leaned backwards, back resting against the hard surface of the wall

The scorpion smirked listless and waltzed over to the bed. She sat down gracefully before fixing her gaze on the younger female.

"I'm afraid you already skipped that phase and you're currently tumbling headfirst into the bliss of insanity." Cruelty at it's best. And though it was definitely playful, the teased victim couldn't help feeling somewhat annoyed. Yet Chrome was Chrome and sharp comebacks were neither her forte nor one of her character traits. Therefore she decided to say nothing and, in return for her lack of reaction, received an amused look from Bianchi-san.

"So, after the meeting, you're going back to your own apartment?"

The meeting! Yes, the meeting – source of her mind's current instability. Pinching her cheeks to encourage the blood flow (_a light tinge of red to make her appearance less ghostly_), the Mist stared at the ground for a short while. Then, her eye focused on her interlocutor.

"It's time to return. It's been two weeks." Her response sounded more detached than initially planned. She cringed.

"Are you gonna be alright? All on your own again?"

This time, there was a long pause before she replied.

"Sure," she reflected, "I'm a big girl." Besides, she wasn't alone. There was Boss and her baby and... hopefully, her family. For a moment, Chrome was tempted to add Hibari-san in her listing before remembering that she didn't know where they were standing. He had assured her of his role as a father in the child's life (_At any rate: that was her translation of his 'taking pride in carrying out my responsibilities'_). However, this was by no means an answer to clarify what kind of... connection (_since relationship was too strong a word_) they had. Right now, they were neither a couple nor friends nor complete strangers and acquaintances was something she hated to use in this case.

It also didn't help that they hadn't talked ever since the incident two weeks ago.

Shaking her head, mother-to-be banned all these thought from her confused mind and tried to focus on the meeting and how the baby had become a promise of a life without loneliness.

"I'll miss you."

Within seconds, reality crashed down on Chrome and she was taken aback by the doleful sound of Bianchi-san's voice. Hence, she pursed her pink lips and scrunched up her neat eyebrows in wonder. Time passed until she regained her senses completely and she strolled over to the hitman. Promptly, she sat down next to her and glanced sidewards, "Are you sad?" The poisonous scorpion peered at the window and casually scraped her fingernails over an itchy spot on the shin. Then, stifling a yawn, she ran her fingers through the light hair. The dangling Swarovski bracelet on her wrist made a jingling, bell-like noise.

"Chrome dear," she boldly blinked the question, "You'll be late for the meeting."

Always the same, wasn't it? Simple routine: So many implications, so little time. And the illusionist would have loved to explore their meaning, to learn more about the other female's misgivings but she could practically hear Gokudera-san's reprimand for being late. However, there was still enough time to adapt an unhappy expression.

"What? I'm fine, Amore, I'm fine! Now, hurry! You don't want my brother to throw a fit, do you?"

Stultified laughter.

Nevertheless, her eyes didn't lend the sound of amusement any credibility, intrinsically making her lie plainly see-through. Bianchi-san was far from '_being fine_'. No matter, the passionate cook had a point when she voiced her concerns about the younger one's tardiness and her brother's resulting tantrum. Pushing her own worries into some unknown corner in her mind, the Mist nodded, offered an awkward goodbye hug and went downstairs where Boss' father was already waiting.

"Give me your bag. I'll bring it to your apartment later on so you won't have to bring it to the meeting," he promised, already reaching out to relieve her of the leathern ballast. Reluctantly handing the object over, she stood in the genkan, already wearing her warm poncho and black boots.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality. I'm sorry for-" Chrome gasped slightly when Boss' mother hugged her with a tearful face and Boss' father patted her head and explained that there was absolutely no need for such formalities. However, she still bowed slightly when she bid goodbye to the Sawada household before finally leaving.

Today was the day.

The twentieth day of December. The three hundred fifty-fourth day of the year. Four more days until Christmas. Totalled up, she had spent two weeks at Boss' house.

Two weeks; fourteen days and no call from Hibari-san.

* * *

Snow. Snow. And some more snow.

Leisurely walking down the lonely road through an equally lonely forest, Chrome relished the stillness and, even more so, the presented scenery. Whitest purity. A fragile and enchanting artwork created by nature. She exhaled in relief. Though there still was some anxiety about the meeting, she was also happy for this whole farce to end. Regardless of the Vongola members reactions, she would be able to concentrate on her child afterwards. That feeling of nervousness and alleviation of tenseness was a tad weird. Notwithstanding this duality wasn't _that _bad. After all she didn't cry.

Honestly. She was fed up with all those tears.

Looking out for any witnesses, she twirled twice before a deep blush spread over her cheeks and she quickly decided to continue the journey, blaming her hormones for the mood changes. Five minutes later, she halted again, her mouth standing wide open in awe.

Sparkling icicles, mesmerising like expensive jewels, decorated the otherwise leafless trees. The few conifers preferred to be adorned with crystal crowns of virgin snow instead and, compared to their naked relatives, embellished the ivory surroundings with a glorious green. Clad in Sunday best, dressed to the nines, the forest was virtually showing off its frozen, temporary beauty. Another delicate compliment perfected the picture when the sky began to contribute a light curtain of snowflakes.

Almost, as if nature was trying to create a memento for the hibernal season.

"If you're a girl," Chrome stated softly, "I'll name you Yuki. And, hopefully, you'll be just as pretty as the snow here."

Rubbing her nose with the purple sleeve of her polo-neck jumper, she resumed her stroll, clumsily stumbling through the pure substance that covered the ground. The white poncho swayed in the gentle breeze and the female exhaled, vision clouded by wisps of visible breath. By and by, realisation hit her and she stopped again.

"Oh. That's no good. You'll be born in summer. Yuki won't fit."

It was a moment of disappointment since, despite the constant sniffling and those icy fingers, winter was definitely her favourite time of the year (_plainly because: spring was generally overrated, summer was often too hot and she dreaded the tsuyu; Rain was fine but monsoons were a nuisance. Lastly: autumn. Actually, this season, in its colourful glory, was also quite nice but she was neither fond of the accompanied depressions nor the increasing number of tourists_). Remembering the Storm's curses and complaints of the cold, she smiled and tightened the old scarf around her neck. A few snowflakes fell down and landed directly onto her nose. Almost immediately, the sensitive organ started to twitch and there was a tingling feeling of... A soft sneeze resounded, echoing through the air.

"Mhm, Gokudera-san must be a summer person, right? But he is generally hot-headed, he shouldn't mind these cold temperatures. Just like Kyoko's brother."

And then:

"Maybe those two can think of a proper name for you, what do you think?"

Obviously receiving no reply, she blinked some liquid snow away and recalled the moment during her birthday celebration when the smoking bomb had displayed his apparent dislike for cold weather. With the slightest hesitation, the illusionist puckered her lips and tried to form a few rings of expiration. However, she failed horribly yet again. Determined, she parted her lips for a second try but froze when she heard the engine noise of a car in the distant. In an instant, she turned around, eye wide open and heart beat steadily increasing. If she remembered correctly, then, the last time she had walked down this path, there had been two cars and one of them had belonged to-

The drowning sound moved further away and, for a short moment, she caught a glimpse of a blue vehicle. Certainly not black. The noise became less audible and finally disappeared. Definitely not driving in the direction of the huge mansion. Her shoulders slumped down and a short, self-mocking laugh erupted from her mouth. Shaking her head, Chrome continued walking.

"Ah, it would have been too cliché, right?"

That man had a frightening effect on her.

And she still didn't know where they were standing.

Fourteen days and no call from Hibari-san.

* * *

The unique shape of the white Victorian mansion loomed ahead, its sheer size allegedly intimidating and powerful. Howbeit, Chrome was not impressed. For her, it was simply a building and, moreover, she had already experienced what true power felt like. Be it in form of an enemy or an ally. Therefore a mere villa wasn't enough to scare her (_the real problem was rather the confession which was eagerly waiting to be made_).

But, with all due respect, that was _her_ resolution. Other people certainly felt different.

For example that very nervous person who helplessly climbed the stairs leading towards the great entrance. Not only was he struggling to hold on to the various papers and folders in his arms but it seemed as if he was also not quite sure whether or not he really wanted to enter the building in front of him. In the blink of an eye and a minute of indecision, he tripped and fell on his bottom and finitely stayed in a crouched position in the middle of the staircase. Adding insult to injury, all his (_previously organised_) sheets were gliding artistically through the air, temporarily soaring up before raining down on their poor owner, covering him and the ground around him rather efficiently. He groaned in a whiny voice and started to pick up his belongings. Anyhow, he appeared to be surprisingly used to this kind of situation.

"It's always the same. Why do I even bother to come here? They would be better off with Spanner-san."

Feeling pity for the distraught male, the illusionist hurried towards him and knelt down on the cold stone steps to support him in his task to gather all the papers before they were saturated by snow. The auburn haired man looked at her with a startled expression.

"C-Chrome Dokuro-san! I didn't know you were here!"

His embarrassment was easily to spot and she could hear the faint muttering of '_sorry for being a nuisance_'. However, she decided to bluntly ignore his uneasiness. Instead she searched her brain for his name while her fingers collected the clattered records skilfully. Using his middle finger, the male pushed his glasses up and the Mist had to stop herself from calling him 'megane man'. Boss wouldn't be happy if she started to call people after distinctive feature or attributes... like she used to do. Plus, she considered, what would be more rude: Calling him by this title or admitting that she couldn't remember his true name (_especially since he was perfectly capable of saying hers_)? Either way, she was a horrible person (_not intentionally, though. It was just a thing like that with names, a problem born from her unreliable memory and that social awkwardness she generally suffered from_).

"I-it's been a while! The last time we met must have been at some time around August," he rasped and accidentally ripped on of his documents, "My apologies for not attending that party of yours even though I received an invitation from Sawada-san. I was in Osaka to attend some kind of-"

Chrome looked at his frantic hands. He was a nice guy, she assumed, but they had never really talked to each other. Practically a stranger. On account of this, it was pretty astonishing to see him being presumably as awkward as her in terms of having a desultory conversation. A kindred spirit, perhaps? Her gaze travelled upwards and she observed his face and his moving lips until she noticed she had been spacing out and that he was still speaking to her.

"-gain, sorry for not coming to that celebration. Frankly, I would have loved to go but... well, I already said I was somewhere else yet-"

Once more, she began to tune him out. The inability to recollect his name was frustrating. Besides, she hadn't even noticed his absence on the day of the afore mentioned party. In fact, she would have believed him if only he had told her he had been there. Realising and berating herself that she wasn't listening (_again_), the dark-haired female tried her best to focus on his words.

"-t's funny. We are both Sagittarius. Winter's children, so to speak."

Apparently, there was nothing else for her to do but lean back a bit and nod. Thankfully, he was patently pleased with her approval of whatever he had been saying. Fitting the pieces of conversation together, the Mist stood up and secured the picked up sheets in her arms. Parties and zodiac signs and December. Well, was that his topic? If her assumption was correct, then he had been non-stop talking about birthdays. He followed her example and arose, holding fast onto the rest of the documents.

"Thanks for your help and... err, sorry... for being clumsy. Otherwise you wouldn't have had to help me."

Tilting her head slightly, she examined him.

"When is your birthday... Shoichi-san?"

The bespectacled man was briefly taken aback by the sudden nature of her inquiry and he scratched the back of his head, almost letting go off his reports again. Furthermore, a deep blush was rapidly spreading over his cheeks which Chrome failed to notice. She was too absorbed to glory in her small victory. Irrespective of the fact that she wasn't able to recall his _full name_, she remembered leastwise enough to properly address him.

"Uh... rather _was_ than _is_. My birthday was on the third of December."

His crimson face intensified when she smiled at him.

"But aren't birthdays kinda annual? Therefore, _is_ would be right, no?" she offered and ascended the stairs, "Well, in the meantime: Happy belated Birthday."

Shoichi-san had a perplex expression on his face. Shortly afterwards, it was replaced by a nervous smile. Catching up with the female, he walked next to her.

"Thank you. Likewise. Happy belated Birthday, C-Chrome-san."

Thereupon they entered the mansion together and, unlike the brunette male, she was only mildly surprised to find Boss waiting for them. Suave and professional, he wore his trademark pinstripe suit, the Vongola cloak draped over his shoulders and inherited cuff links glinting in an elegant manner. The Vongola crest decorated a golden brooch that was sparkling on his chest, keeping the cape in place.

She was awed by his appearance.

She also felt horribly plain compared to him.

"You always seem to have someone to escort you, Chrome," laughed the young heir and greeted her companion with a small bob of his head, "Good Morning, Irie-sa... -kun (_Irie Shoichi, right! That was his name_). I'm afraid you're a little too early. Would you mind waiting in the library?"

The mechanic beamed at him and received his remnant papers from the female Guardian to his left. Struggling temporarily, he gripped the wrinkled files and returned the greeting with a polite gesture of his own.

"Not at all. Please, take your time. These files aren't too thrilling, anyway. Furthermore, I can reorganise them after... well, eto... nevermind!"

Turning around, he was about to stalk away but halted his movements and instead looked back for a second time. A smile graced his features, clearly directed at Chrome. As a quid pro quo, she raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you very much for your help!"

He left. And the bemused Boss whistled. She raised her second eyebrow as well.

"Boss?"

"It's nothing."

Yet his knowing smile told her otherwise. Admittedly, she was unable to make head or tail of it but there were always times when he behaved weird like that. Boss and his idiosyncrasies. Very likely borrowed from Reborn-san. It would be best, she concluded, to let the matter rest or to wait for her leader to share his secret whenever he deemed it to be the right time.

Oh.

Share.

Secret.

This subject, she almost forgot.

Instantly, the panic and the anxiety were rushing back. And she had been so good at suppressing those fears while being entirely enchanted by the wintry scenery before, too. Now they were all coming back. _Thanks, self-consciousness, thank you very, very much_. Additionally, Boss gave her a funny look when he led her towards the meeting room.

"Chrome."

She blinked. Twice.

"We're here already. Shall I open the door?"

_No. Definitely no! Not by a long shot. She wasn't ready_.

"O-okay," the stupid vocal folds betrayed her and answered on their own. In addition to it, her inner voice went unheard and the wooden door was relentlessly opened. Subsequently, her natural instincts, along with the even more seizures of fright, kicked in. _Do it fast and painless. Just like you would rip a plaster off, _suggested her distressed mind. And the Mist was determined to heed the advice.

"Hey guys, Chrome's here. So, without delay, let's start the mee-"

"I AM PREGNANT!"

The sound of shattering of glass was only interrupted by Yamamoto-san's merry laughter.

With the benefits of hindsight, it was easy to say that the ostensibly good idea had its flaws after all.

* * *

Unbelievable as it might have sounded but, in the end, everything had gone smoothly.

Despite their initial shock, the four present Guardians and Dino-san had listened calmly to her story (_Boss took over at some point because she had started to wander off topic and was suddenly lost in her own dream world_) and they had taken kindly to the news.

Yamamoto-san, with a sincere smile and a warm handshake, had congratulated her. Had given her an affectionate hug and had sniggered when she had stiffened due to the contact. Moreover, he had announced to apply for the position of an uncle.

Consequently, Sasagawa-san had jumped up, had then declared that he would be a more extreme uncle (_of that there was no doubt_) and finally offered to come up with an extreme name for the baby (_though he had been confused at first because he had assumed that the Rain was the child's father_). This offer aroused suspicion even now and she suspected that Kyoko had already overruled him and had rejected his suggestion. What was in store for her own child then?

The youngest Guardian, though uneasy at first, had been eventually rife with sympathy. Even to the point of warning her about '_how troublesome children could be_' (_something he was very familiar with. Primarily, because __he__ had been the troublesome child_). Nevertheless, she had been absolutely thankful when he had proposed to play babysitter once in a while.

Dino-san whose expression had been rather unhappy, had congratulated her with another friendly handshake. Looking at Boss with a miserable countenance, he had said, "Well, seems like we have to pay Reborn after all. But seriously? Who could have known that Kyouya possesses human urges? Guess that really means he's no alien robot, right?"

The Sky, sharing his look of desperation, had eventually countered, "I told you he is a human. Yet you talked me into agreeing to this bet!" And, after a short pause to catch his breath, he added, "Ah, I don't want to pay Reborn. Not _again_. I should simply learn from my mistakes and flee whenever he suggests to bet on something."

"Especially if it involves Kyouya," had the Cavallone contributed before falling uncharacteristically quiet. The reason for this were probably his worries about all the money he was still owing to Reborn-san.

In conclusion, out of all reactions, Gokudera-san's had been the most amusing one. He had freaked out thrice. First, when he had heard about her pregnancy. Secondly, when he had learned that Hibari-san was the father. And thirdly, when he had realised what they must have done in order for her to become pregnant. This insight was followed by an extraordinarily long pause of pure, hilarious awkwardness (_all the other men had thought about his implications until they had to turn away in embarrassment_). The Strom had excused himself afterwards because, or so he had claimed, it was impossible to digest this information without a cigarette.

Basically, those events led to the current situation.

Once the smoking bomb had disappeared, Boss had asked Chrome to check on him. He hadn't explained the reason behind this strange assignment but they both knew that she would unfailingly comply anyway. And, after searching the villa, she ultimately found him outside, sitting on a snow covered bench and smoking one fag after another.

Standing at the top of the stairs, the Mist mutely observed him till she was fed up with the lack of progress and called out his name. His green eyes shifted in her direction for a second, revealing that he was aware of another presence although it took him several minutes until he fully acknowledged her.

"So, you and Hibari?" he stated without any hint of malice. There was solely interest.

Uncertain of how to proceed, she walked down the steps and slowly approached him. Passing the big lion statues at the end of the staircase, she stumbled towards him, the mass of the white substance made the task more difficult. The snow was even higher than it had been earlier. The man moved over to create some space on the bench, wordlessly inviting her to sit down.

"He's pretty good at fooling us all, huh?"

Head skewed, she gave him a bland look.

"What do you mean?"

He, on the other side, took another drag and exhaled sharply through his nose.

"He knew about the pregnancy yet he played his little games with us. Reminds me virtually of that Mukuro bastard. On top of that, both of them didn't show up today even though they're as much concerned as anyone else. No, even more than anyone else," Gokudera-san mooted and gaped at a frozen plant, then returned his focus on her, "By the way, don't tell him what I just said. I would be bitten to death for comparing him to that guy. "

The tip of her boot drew circles into the snow.

"I won't. Telling him something he wasn't supposed to know... that kind of thing brought this mess upon me in the first place," Chrome admitted ruefully, "So, what do you think about this whole story?"

"Does it matter?"

The illusionist didn't answer straight away. In lieu of speaking, she rather concentrated on the ivory forest which surrounded the mansion. Whereas it seemed absolutely incredible at this moment, springtime would come and everything would bloom into lush greens and pinks. Yes, it was truly hard to imagine the prosperous Sakura trees when tiny snowflakes were sitting on her head like a crown right now.

"It does. You're family. The others were fine but you-"

"Dunno about the story but I think you're alright."

Her lilac eye widened and she faced him with a questioning expression. Never ever had he complimented her before.

"Alright! Nothing more! Don't think I like you or anything! Besides, Juudaime will always be the best," proceeded the male hastily. Spitting out his cigarette, he crossed his arms and hid his nose inside of his bilious green scarf. "But because you're alright, it'd be a shame if Hibari would hurt you."

He groaned and wiped his hand over his face.

"Argh, this talk is ridiculous."

"Thanks."

Gokudera-san made an affirmative sound and buried his face even more into the scarf.

"You remind me of my mother."

Thoroughly amazed by his avowal, the staggered girl viewed the crushed snow under their feet, a few cigarette stubs and smears of grey ashes tainting the flawless absence of colour.

"At least, what I remember."

"How so?"

Putting on an annoyed façade, he began to play with one of the buttons at the end of his jacket's sleeve, entirely fascinated with the loosening object.

"You must have heard her story at some point. Well, in my memories, she is a very soft-spoken, yet easily exploited kind of woman. Forgives the man who treated her like shit, gives up everything for her child and then dies a horrible death."

At that point, Chrome didn't know how to react. Was she supposed to comfort him (_at which she sucked_) or was it normal to remain silent? Oh no, what if she had to hug him? She simply couldn't imagine him to be a '_huggy_' person. Neither was she. This was bound to have a bad end. And just now, that he had started to open up to her (_and vice versa, she often forgot_), too.

"Hey, don't worry. I didn't mean to say that you're going to die in a tremendous car accident."

Ah, he had misunderstood her silence. For being a so-called genius, he was quite oblivious. Perhaps because the emotional department was rather Yamamoto-san's forte in contrast to Gokudera-san who was better at theoretical abstractness.

"And about the '_man who treated her badly_' part?" asked the mother-to-be, deliberately changing the quote in order to avoid cussing like him.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that but I guess Hibari will not be a charming knight in shining armour. He's more like a manic sociopath who'll murder you in your sleep because your cat wandered off to his place."

"Yamamoto-san and I are calling him Namimori's Kerberos."

His features relaxed and he allowed himself to smirk.

"Don't mind if I borrow that name, do you? The bird names are getting old."

That was all. Sitting next to each other, the duo didn't say anything else until the male reached for another fag. Just when he was poised to lit the smoke, he peered at his fellow Guardian and put the unlit object back into the packet. It finally dawned on him why she had acted so defensive whenever he had smoked before.

"So, how was it?"

She goggled at him with an incredulous face.

"Ano... we-well, you mean... the... err... with Hibari-san?"

And this sounded the bell for another round of freaking out on his part.

"GOOD GRACIOUS, NO! Why would I ask such a question? Talking to you about this kind of topic is like asking my sister about her sex life with the bucking horse. Downright embarrassing, completely awkward and traumatising horrific."

Hearing that he thought of her as a sister was touching. Until today, she had always assumed he hated her. Especially after she had kissed Boss ten years ago or so.

"Chikusa had once told me that men think about... this topic all the time."

"That might be true for some men but this saying certainly doesn't take account of a sister-like person being your interlocutor."

"For some men?"

He groused.

"Don't push your luck, Dokuro. How was it when you found out you were pregnant? I intended to ask that."

"Sister-like?"

He blushed.

"Shut up. Let's talk about Hibari's qualities in bed then."

Indeed. For a genius, Gokudera-san was often quite dense inasmuch as he constantly forgot that Chrome was a novice in social matters and therefore didn't comprehend if he was joking or being serious. This time, his sentence had been nothing more than a careless joke. Nevertheless, she felt compelled to answer.

"W-well, to be honest... h-h-he seemed to know what he w-was doing. A-and a-about the s-s-size..."

Even the other Guardians who had stayed behind in Boss' office, and Shoichi-san in the library were able to hear the Storm's desperate scream.

* * *

Pride.

An appropriate word.

Chrome felt actually proud.

The day before yesterday, she had managed to make another friend. It wasn't as easy as it had been with Yamamoto-san but she was still sure Gokudera-san could be considered a friend now. Even though he refused to accept this title and was in general harder to deal with than the Rain. Yes, that was okay. Because they were friends, right? Plus, the right hand had also claimed that she had scarred him mentally though she couldn't figure out what he meant by that. Only that, for now, nobody was allowed to mention Hibari-san's name in his presence without having to fear the consequence (_he would turn ghostly pale, just like he used to whenever he had seen his sister)_.

Furthermore, it was nice to be back home.

Living in the Sawada household had been a new experience yet it felt really reassuring to sleep in her own bed or groom herself in her own bathroom. A lot of memories were attached to these walls and a lot of them had been made recently.

She sat down on the couch and gripped the newly purchased book by Tsushima Yuko with her right hand, a cup of sencha resting in her left. However, it was difficult to concentrate and the telephone tempted her to make an overdue call. Maybe waiting for him would get her nowhere. Maybe she had to take the first step.

The concept was entertaining but appeared to be impossible for Chrome who had spent her whole life waiting. Being passive was something she was familiar with, safe and easy and so damn convenient. No way, she couldn't call him. Leaning back into the cushions, she refocused on Tsushima-san's work. Her weak will was once again triumphant.

Hence she was all the more surprised when the phone did ring.

The book was thrown into... heck, she didn't care where it would land, be it somewhere in oblivion, and the tea was spilled over her table. Tripping over some imaginary objects, she reached the entrance area with more than just one bruise. In addition, she knocked the side table over and the receiver collided with the floor before she hastily picked it up to greet the calling party.

"Chrome-san?"

Not Hibari-san. The first thing in her mind. A very persistent thought, too.

She shouldn't even feel disappointed.

"_Ah, it would have been too cliché, right?"_

"S-speaking," the Mist replied and tried to regain her composure, "Is that Shoichi-san?"

A short laughter.

"Err, yes. I'm sorry to call you this late... well, actually it's not that late."

His stuttering was somewhat adorable. Reborn had once mentioned that this was probably due to the fact that he was inexperienced in terms of the female specimen but he appeared to be easily flustered without regard to the circumstances. Adventitiously, if she remembered correctly, he had got along just fine with the Cervello. On the other hand, he was always extremely uncomfortable around Bianchi-san (_Boss blamed the phenomena on a past incident which nobody really knew of, besides him_).

"Oh yes, the reason for my call. I wanted to ask if you happen to go to the Christmas party at the Vongola mansion?"

Why would he call for such a trivia?

"I haven't made up my mind yet," she delivered cautiously. Because. She really hadn't.

"Oh, Sawada-san planned a little gift exchange, didn't he tell you? So, I thought, that... maybe... if you haven't already bought something... we could go together... Shopping, I mean! Tomorrow! Not a real date... but kinda... if you want... maybe?"

Sitting around and moping was silly. Waiting would get her nowhere. A decision had to be made.

"Okay."

Shoichi-san sounded awfully happy when he hung up and she couldn't make sense of it. Wondering why shopping with her would be a good thing, she went back into the living room to search for her poor book. The opportunity to befriend Shoichi-san was promising. So, the date would be most likely nice and she could think about something else than Hiba-

Date?

Did she genuinely agree to go on a date with him? The realisation was accompanied by a perplexed grimace, her face twisting in shock. This wasn't exactly the kind of decision she had wanted to make. Why were unexpected turns of events always so... unexpected?

The twenty-second day of December. The three hundred fifty-sixth day of the year. Two more days until Christmas.

Sixteen days and no call from Hibari-san.

* * *

"_Men only stay if you lie to them. Love is fleeting and no sane man would ever admire an honest woman. Displaying your true character is out of question!"_

_And mother hadn't been interested in Nagi's true self either._

_They had always been strangers to each other. _

_It was a shame, that Mukuro-sama had bestowed Chrome with the gift of lying and not Nagi._

_Things would have been so much easier._

* * *

Love rival. Shoichi? To be honest, this isn't a secret pairing fetish of mine but I thought his concern for her during the future arc was rather cute. Also, he's completely different from any of the Guardians and, most importantly, from Hibari. I apologise for the ridiculously huge amount of non-fic stuff in this chapter. And the lack of Hibari.

Reviews and constructive criticism make me happy XD

* * *

**R.I.P.** Earthquake victims. A meltdown would be tremendously terrifying.


	10. Miserable at best

**Miserable at best**

**Title inspired by:** Mayday Parade – Miserable at best

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, can't update if this site is being uncooperative. In fact, it has been a douchebag for a whole week.

**My dearest thanks** to KHR LOVER, Okuri Soji, DatAznKid, hleexda, Audriel and chrome-yuuki

KHR LOVER - Aww, you're cute! Busyness is no excuse though (or so I was told)... oh well, it works for me! Thanks!

Okuri Soji - Thank you! Gokudera's reaction when facing Hibari? Oh, this chapter will answer your question. And the next chapter as well. Ah, Sencha is a type of green tea. Pretty common, only Hibari will drink expensive stuff like Gyokuro (another type of green tea) XD

DatAnzKid - Oh, that wasn't even my intention but I'm happy the update was able to do such a thing! Haha! Yeah, and Gokudera's suffering has yet to end! Because in this chapter... well, guess you have to read it yourself :) Thanks for commenting!

hleexda - Thank you very much! Oh yes, you can find not only Hibari but also development in this chapter! I'm glad/happy that you like my decision though it seems that Shoichi needs to work a little harder to be taken serious.

Audriel - Again, I thank you soooo much! A cheerleader? No, I really love your input! I consider it really, really useful, thanks! Oh, so true but Gokudera isn't scarred enough, n'est-ce pas? The boys are certainly still boys, even Hibari and Mukuro remind me rather of perpetual, obstinate children. You wonder what Hibari and Mukuro are doing? Sorry, I had to laugh when I read that... it just sounded... so suggestive XD I'll probably explore the Chrome-Gokudera's mother-theme in the Bianchi arc. That is, if I ever manage to get that far with my fic :D

chrome-yuuki - Well, why wouldn't I acknowledge your comment? It made me happy, too! Sorry, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see Hibari's real reaction concerning Shoichi. But there is a small foretaste of what is to come. Thank you!

Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it

* * *

_Lately, she often found herself lying awake until late in the night. Because something was horribly wrong with her life. If loneliness could be a companion then she must have missed something. Maybe she didn't read the small print. Or she had read over some hints in the dating advert. Because, instead of pleasant solitude, there was only devastating isolation._

_This was the perfect moment for irony to be put into game._

_How was it even possible that Nagi had candidly loved being alone when Chrome had such a hard time being just by herself? Why did it become painfully apparent that she couldn't get over it? And 'it' was simply another way to describe 'him'._

_Being on her own was unbearable._

_If things were going on like this, she could never be anything more than miserable at best._

* * *

The sweet, apple-flavoured taste of the bubble tea filled her mouth.

Licking her lips, she nibbled, almost chewed, on the pink plastic straw until one of the tapioca pearls plopped into the cavity of her mouth. Relishing the smooth, squishy texture of the small ball on her tongue, she calmly gazed through the large front window of the café. Once again, snow was falling down from the sky, leisurely covering the pavement before being squashed by the boots of young couples and various groups of friends, all of them gathering in the shopping district of Namimori-shi to buy some last-minute presents. So, basically, she was just the same.

A low sigh managed to escape and she leaned back into the backrest of her chair.

This kind of liveliness, even though she had expected it, she also felt rather overwhelmed by the hassle, the crowds, the noise. Plus, a few months ago, she would have never imagined to be part of such a thing. Truth be told, the decision to come had been born on the spur of the moment. And, now that she was waiting for Shoichi-san to arrive, she had too much time to mull over said decision. Maybe she would have been better off if only she had declined his offer. Well, at least one thing was for sure: Whether or not coming here itself was a mistake, arriving way too early was definitely not a very wise move. Not only did she look like someone who had no friends (_which... wasn't really far from the truth_), but she also appeared to be the perfect target for lone men who had no intention to celebrate Christmas all alone. Two of those predators were leaning against the bar, eyeing her like a prey.

Wondering if she should pretend to make an important phone call, she swirled the straw around and tried to focus on the cold pearl tea instead. Confident footsteps approached her. She gulped nervously.

"Wouldn't it be rather advisable to drink something warm when it's basically freezing outside?"

There was an amused tone hidden amongst those curious words and the cheerful sound was too familiar for her to be ignored. Tilting her head upwards, Chrome noticed that the same mirth of his voice was also reflected in the newcomer's face, all twinkling and bright. Gasping in surprise, she ushered him into the seat across from her. The two men at the bar frowned and made some displeased, malcontent noise. However, the duo left the café remarkably quickly after the man next to her shot them a _meaningful _look. He returned his attention back to her when her soft voice called his name.

"Mukuro-sama," the obvious statement to certify his appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Whereas she was grateful for his appearance, she couldn't hide her astonishment either. Yet it was a never-explored mystery, an omnipresent phenomena, that Mukuro-sama normally couldn't, or more probable wouldn't, answer direct questions. Instead, most of the time, he opted to reply with an inquiry of his own. Today was no exception.

"It's quite rare for you to be on your own lately. So, could it be... Are you waiting for someone?"

Was it an act? Or was his entrance really nothing but a mere coincidence?

"Yes, in fact I am. It's a date... presumably."

The male illusionist nodded thoughtfully. Pressing his back against the chair, he waited silently for the waitress to appear and ordered a cappuccino. The young girl obviously tried to flirt (_it was painfully blatant: she didn't know anything about etiquette nor the meaning of a professional relationship with a customer_) with him but he didn't even feign interest and she left (_quite disappointed, poor girl_) to receive his order.

"A date."

Chrome blinked, then boobed her head in affirmation.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised," he explained with that perfectly calm voice of his, "After all, I assumed that he hates dates. It seems like something 'only herbivore would do'... Though I think tomorrow would have been a better date to have a... well, a date. Some restaurants still accept reservations, too."

Another moment of stillness was established when the waitress returned and placed the hot drink on the table. She tested her seduction skills a second time, though the defeat was as utterly bitter as the first. Giving up, she left.

"Mukuro-sama, what are you doing here?" the female Mist asked once more for it was increasingly apparent that his appearance was a fateful encounter. And just that. Thankfully, he finally graced her with an answer.

"Oh, the little Vongola fawn (_another sobriquet for Boss. Mukuro-same must have had one of his creative phases_) persuaded me into coming to that stupid celebration tomorrow. Quite funny because he had been so keen on keeping me away from you before."

"So, he threatened you."

"Precisely."

"And your current task is... to buy something? And since the shopping district is the only place where one can purchase anything good..."

He finished her train of thoughts as well as the sentence, "... I happened to come to this place where I, purely by chance, saw you and decided to convey a proper greeting." Taking a sip from his scalding cappuccino, he added, "To be frank, you're sitting next to a huge window. It is kinda hard to miss you."

A bright, soft giggle.

"I see. So, some last-minute shopping. Fundamentally, we're of the same kind."

Suddenly, his expression changed. As if he tried to talk to her without saying a single word at all. Simultaneously, Chrome damned herself for knowing what the secret message was. About a past long ago, about a meeting between a former prisoner and a girl on the brink of death. But the Italian let her off the binding memory.

"I'm not here to please Sawada Tsunayoshi. The Vongola party and the gift exchange are of no concern to me. I'm going to get something, anything, and that's the end of the story. Right now, I certain I'm going to hide that obligatory present in our wine cellar and whoever is unlucky enough to draw the ticket with my name will be forced to search for it."

"We have a wine cellar?"

Ignoring her surprised reaction, he continued, "I'm not really interested in this farce anyway. However, I am honestly worried about getting the right present for you."

"For me?" she repeated dumbfounded before regaining her senses, "There no need for such a thing."

"Because Hibari-kun will buy something proper this time?"

Biting her lip, she grasped the pink straw and pierced one of the tapioca pearls.

"Ano, my... my so-called date isn't Hibari-san."

His equivalent to a reaction was a raised eyebrow. He stirred the contents of his white cup and licked the spoon clean, subsequently taking a sip from cooled down liquid.

"Oya? Is that so?" Placing the cup back onto its saucer, he rested his right elbow on the tabletop and propped his chin on the palm of his open hand. For a few minutes, he drummed his fingertips against the cheek before leaning in ever so slightly. "Please entertain me. Who is it? Who is bold, no... wait, rather: Who is suicidal enough to mess with Hibari-kun's territorial claim?"

Despite her inability to fathom the depth of his playful remark or decipher its meaning, she intended to give him a reply. Thinking of a comeback, she crossed her legs and fell backwards, carefully slumping against the backrest. Her voice was soft and mild-mannered.

"I met Shoichi-san in front of the mansion yesterday. He had a meeting with Bossu and we talked for a little while."

"And he begged you to go on a date with him? Just like that?"

Chrome made a funny face and nipped on her straw, manicured fingernail scrapping over the rim of her glass.

"It wasn't 'just like that' (_the official version: Yes, it was. Just like that. But she couldn't tell him_). He called me later on. And I thought: Maybe I should go on a date with him."

"Maybe you should have your head examined." Shaking his very own head, Mukuro-sama stirred the pitiful remains of his cappuccino before drinking the last sip and ordering another cup. "Or that Irie Shoichi-kun should just accompany you. Just in case. And while he's already there, his brain should get a check-up, too. Certainly, he must be tired of life to ask you out."

He smirked.

"Hibari-kun doesn't know, does he?"

"Was I supposed to inform him?" queried the young woman candidly and earned a lopsided sneer.

"No. No, it's fine."

The heartbroken waitress appeared in front of their table and handed the fresh coffee drink to the man. Taking advantage of her arrival, Chrome requested a lychee bubble tea before fixating her limited view (_her missing eye was itching ever since he had wordlessly mentioned that ghost of a past memory_) on her dialogue partner. Pouring the sachet of sugar over his steaming cappuccino, he met her gaze.

"Mukuro-sama, I have another question."

Breaking the eye contact, he stared at the sprinkled froth, his teaspoon glided through the white mass until a barely perceptible noise sounded when the metal touched the bottom of the cup. Afterwards, he brought the foam-covered to his mouth and, with his other hand, reached for the wrapped biscuit.

"Shoot." His verbal invitation. Simultaneously, he offered her the small pastry.

Hesitantly accepting the pastry, she exhaled while fumbling around with the plastic wrapping. "Boss had scheduled the meeting for yesterday, right? So, etto... Gokudera-san was wondering why you were absent."

The illusionist took a cautious gulp from his beverage and raised his eyebrow for the second time. Wondered? Considering that the afore-mentioned person was none other than the smoking bomb, Mukuro-sama had to assume that 'wondering' was just a very nice euphemism to describe the things he had truly said. Potentially with a lot of cursing.

"Well, I did mention Sawada Tsunayoshi's eagerness to keep me away from you. There is a list of tasks he expects me to finish (_however, Chrome wasn't entirely sure whether or not he would actually do as he was told_). Moreover, I reckon Hibari-kun must have been pleased to notice my absence." The girl's one-eyed glance wandered to their pale reflections in the window, permitting him to make various assumptions of the course of events on the previous day.

"Ah, but he wasn't there either," she ultimately confirmed.

A pregnant pause followed and Mukuro-sama stretched his arms over his head, a yawn bubbling in the depths of his throat.

"Really now?" A statement laced with scoff. "That man," and he repeated it one more time, "That man, he really is quite dense."

"Gokudera-san called him an 'emotional cripple' once."

"I'll say."

"Bossu and Dino-san were betting money on him. Whether he's an alien robot or not."

"Oho? Why betting on the obvious?"

Her tranquil smile evolved into a tender giggle and the man scratched the back of his head, focus also fixed on the window. "I didn't know we are still able to talk like this, Mukuro-sama," she explained and clasped her hands. He, on the other side, sighed in frustration. Tilting her head to the side, Chrome gave him a questioning look. A few minutes passed until he responded, "I asked this before but why are you so intent on catching a bird?"

And this caught her off guard.

"Maybe... it's love? Or admiration?"

The Italian ran his fingers through his hair before placing his forehead against a glove-covered palm. "Love, you say. Though you know it is Hibari-kun we are talking about. Pray tell, when was the last time you actually talked to each other?"

Unfortunately, it was too embarrassing to answer straight away, therefore the female pretended to ponder over his inquiry. "I'm not quite sure. Maybe about two weeks ago (_seventeen days, to be precise. After all, she had been aware of each and every single day without a message from him_)?"

Thereupon a nondescript moan arose. Heaving his head up, her conversational partner slung his left arm over the chair's backrest and pointed with his other hand towards her.

"You, my dear Chrome, are walking down the road to hell. I've been there before and this is my warning: The fee you'll have to pay is unexceptional high."

Hah! Knowledge, she had already acquired.

"I paid my dues. My heart was the toll."

For once, he was unable to counter. After that, a long period of quiescence descended upon the duo, the only sounds were noisy chatters from other guests and the occasional slurp every time one of them sipped from their respective drinks. Nevertheless, it was her who almost chocked on the artificially sweet tea when his voice enquired about her current situation.

"Another inconsistency occurred to me," he marvelled nonchalantly, "Hibari-kun is the very person you essentially want, correct?"

Despite asking this, he gave her no time to answer.

"Yet you're going on a date with Irie Shoichi-kun. To me, this is somewhat of a contradiction."

Before he was able to explore the topic, she vehemently shook her head, lips pursed together tightly.

"But isn't there a difference between wanting something and actually getting it? Don't misunderstand, Mukuro-sama, but Hibari-san promised me to be responsible. Even so, we never discussed the matters of a relationship. On top of this, he doesn't believe in love. He told me so himself."

"So dense."

In the twinkling of an eye, the male Guardian stood up. Chrome gawked at him with a startled expression. Strolling over to the till, he paid for the drinks (_hers as well as his own_) and then walked in the direction of the exit. Yet, before he left, he turned around towards her and, with a smiling face, said, "I don't think your date would be utterly pleased if he saw you idly chatting with another guy." He faced away from her and opened the door. "Oh, and Chrome. If the confused little duckling isn't even remotely interested in you... why would he bother to go to your place just to kiss you in a quite spectacular way?"

Her mouth agape and her eye wide, the mother-to-be watched him leave the café and eventually disappear somewhere among the crowd.

* * *

"You had sex with Chrome! You could have told me!"

Surely, it was anything but a conventional greeting (_to be exact, it wasn't even a greeting in the first place_) though, frankly speaking, Hibari had experienced worse. Most of them were suppressed memories, however, some appeared to be rather persistent and he recalled them with a growl of resentment. Like that one time when the stupid bronco had genuinely tried to jump onto his back (_in order to greet him, which he had dodged_). Or when he had tried to hug him (_again: in order to greet him, which he had dodged and resulted in really, really painful brawl... painful for the horse, that is_). Or when he had tried to kiss him on the cheek (_and again: in order to greet him, which he had tried to dodge but it ended with both of them landing in the koi pond and yet another fight_). Especially the last one was a rather vivid reminder of the idiot's horrific behaviour. And, if his memory didn't deceive him, after they went all out, they had been stuck in the hospital for two weeks (_where they had met Chrome Dokuro and Gokudera Hayato, both of them talking about an incident that involved dynamite and a kiss_).

With a disparaging glance at his questionable guest and the lessons learned from his past experiences, the former prefect was highly confident of the prospect that this conversation would also lead to another fight. The opportunity to add insult to injury was too tempting. So, to up the ante:

"In addition, I also could have invited you to join us. Shockingly, I didn't do neither."

There it was.

The nasty glare of being ridiculed. Or being a laughing stock. Or hurt pride. Not that he assumed that Dino Cavallone knew much about the difference. A spluttering noise filled with indignation gushed out of the other person's mouth.

"I swear, Kyouya, I'm definitively not interested in any kind of sexual activity that involves you. None more so than a threesome including you! This rule applies to everything Kyouya-related unless you turn into a busty, hot female that could rival my wife's charm."

"If you claim you're not gay, you should at least try to act accordingly."

"You're a cruel, cruel man, Kyouya. Horrible and sarcastic."

"Is this a promotion from being 'some kind of alien robot lacking any kind of manlike feelings'?"

Silence. Then:

"Oh." And: "So you knew about it..."

Before Hibari even had the time to pull out his tonfa and deliver the eagerly awaited punishment, the Cavallone heir held his hand up and began to stutter, "W-well, how about this...? I-I let you in on a secret and you let up on me? Because I h-heard this interesting rumour!"

Just what was up with all these rumours floating constantly around? Moreover, why was it always the bucking horse who seemed to be best informed?

"We'll see about that. But be ensured. Annoy me any further and I'm going to bury your corpse in our wine cellar!"

"The Vongola mansion has a wine cellar?"

It was amusing to see how that guy's mind worked. So easily distracted, he had even forgotten what he had come for initially. The topic of 'Chrome Dokuro' had been put to an end without any effort at all and furtherm-

"Sorry, brain lapse. Anyway, about the rumour: One of my men saw Chrome today. And it looked like she was meeting a man in a café. A date, so to speak."

The response came with a frightening, deadly composure.

"Who was that man?"

"Yes, that was Michael. He was a former tennis player, a real pro, and he was out to buy som-"

"Her date."

"Oh, him. Sure, fair enough. Why would you want to know about Michael? I mean, just because it was him who had spotted those two..." He took a long breath. "I have no clue."

Miraculously, he was able to dodge the tonfa and jumped backwards, creating a good distance between them. Of course, this meant that his men had to toddle around somewhere.

"Sorry but Michael was sitting in a taxi. The car had already moved on the moment he realised it had been her. Ivan had told me the whole story. He had overheard a conversation between Bono and Michael." Basically, this whole tale had been nothing but a waste of time. And patience. Looking at the Italian with a vacant expression, Hibari pondered about ways to torture not only him but his subordinates as well. Since with each and every passing second, the urge to beat the living daylights out of the Cavallone became more and more appealing.

"Jealous much?"

God, that epitome of awfulness.

Ignoring the twitching of his left eye, the Cloud actually made an effort to unveil his point of view.

"She is free to do as she pleases. I promised her to meet my responsibility, I did not offer her any other commitment."

All too sudden, the mood turned into a sombre atmosphere. Previous jokes were unregarded and even the Cavallone's voice changed into a grave imitation of his usually cheery persona.

"You have to alter that attitude of yours or you will lose her for good."

"I don't need you to tell me such a thing," he snapped, a scowl manifested on his face. All these herbivores were after him. Preaching love and other nonsense. Hoping he would eventually buy in.

"Don't be mistaken. I know about the cloud's role in the Vongola famiglia. How it goes its own way and how it detaches itself from others. However, believe me when I say it isn't necessary to adopt this trait as a general principle and apply it to your private life. Instead, take a look at the sky. You barely see just one single cloud up there."

"No, it's surrounded by other clouds. Because they're equal."

"Oh come on, don't be that way. Honestly, isn't mist very similar to a cloud? The most distinguishable difference between them is their location." As he received no answer, Dino pressed on with his persuading. "It would be the best for you to fight this time."

The statement was followed by a mocking click of the skylark's tongue against his teeth and the blonde shook his head. Playing the voice of reason for his outstandingly stubborn ex-student was no bed of roses. Alternatively, it was rather comparable to handling a rose with lots of thorns. Piercing and sharp, just like the Guardian's tongue.

"Kyouya, with all due respect, you are used to getting what you want. You don't know how to fight _for_ something."

Another scoffing sound. Unlike last time, however, he decided to say something in reply.

"I certainly do know how to fight."

Sighing, his guest scratched his forehead, leaving temporarily white lines on his temples. "There is a difference, you know." He granted him with further elaboration. "Fighting _for_ something doesn't mean that you fight, win and gain. No, it implies that you still fight and you still win but someone else gains. Like '_for _someone else's sake'."

No reply. No response.

Hibari, that taciturn man.

Maybe it was time to leave.

"Think about it, Kyouya. In fact, Tsuna told me about Chrome. And it seems like she's really cherishing you for what reason soever. Perhaps, she does even love you. Despite everyone thinking that she has completely lost her mind for choosing you of all people." Pushing his hands into the pockets of his trousers, the blonde man turned around for one last time, then headed for the door. "Think. Think long and hard. You owe her at least that much if you weren't able to call her even once these past weeks."

His mouth set into a thin line and his eyes narrowed, the father-to-be watched him walking out the door and ultimately disappear in the darkness of the corridors.

* * *

Mukuro-sama's words were still ringing in her ears, completely captivating her overall attention. About love and hell and Hibari-san and her stupidity in general. Letting go was surely hard. Fighting for something was equally difficult. She groaned, a new-founded headache pestering her. On a totally unrelated subject, Shoichi-san had arrived.

Chalk up one for him: He was less nervous around her. Howbeit, this was the reason why she felt so guilty for listening only half-heartedly to his stories, there was no possibility for her to treat their get-together as anything more than what it was. A date? No chance, downright impossible. Of course, she couldn't help her feelings. She loved Hibari-san. And this farce wasn't right.

"It's so hard to decide, you know? You can't be certain who will end up receiving your present. So what if you buy something totally manly and a girl accidentally draws your name? Would be pretty embarrassing, huh?"

They were standing in front of another shop, the window displays colourful and bright and glittering. Nevertheless, she stared at their reflections in the window instead. Christmas, a celebration for all the sweethearts, coppia di amanti and aikouka. Oh, please! Enough.

"Shoichi-san, I believe that you're an absolutely nice guy."

Whirling around in shock, the addressed boy blushed violently and started flailing.

"Ah, Chrome-san. I-I... uh... about you... I...," he started but was cut off by her.

"However," and she glanced at him while he stilled his movements, letting her continue, "I fear that is all. Though I accepted your invitation yesterday... I don't think of this as a date. To me, this is rather a meeting of friends."

Funny how her voice didn't waver despite its owner feeling like crying. His dejected face made things even worse. She was a horrible person.

"I'm truly sorry. I should have never accepted."

Inhaling, exhaling, inhaling, exhaling and then:

"I appreciate your honesty. I really do," he answered with a shy grin.

Oh dear Kami-sama, Mukuro-sama was right. She really was walking down the road to hell.

"But friends is a good start, right?"

Blinking, she bopped her head slowly, wordlessly asking him to explain his statement. But he opted to smile instead and guided her into the boutique. Inside, his right hand swayed from side to side, back and forth, telling her that this was no big deal. "Date or not, we came together to purchase some gifts. And nothing should hinder us from achieving this goal. So, let's do it! When you come to think of it, and I know although I already mentioned that it would be embarrassing to hand over a weird present, it would be all the worse if we'd arrive empty-handed."

Indeed, Shoichi-san was a nice person.

Nodding carefully, she followed him and the duo sauntered about, blanking the previous events out and making fun of kitschy figures, ugly clothes and ridiculous décor. After saying her piece, Chrome felt more at ease and noticed that they were able to talk quite causally. On a second thought, she realised that he was speaking for the most part while she was at long last able to listen to his words. Surely, he would occasionally start off with boring tales of mechanical discoveries or would inform her about the newest CD from his favourite band called 'Blood + Pepper'. Or how his stomach would get upset whenever he felt anxious. Or how he was constantly overworking himself which resulted in him falling asleep while changing clothing, relaxing in the bathtub or sitting on the toilet. She had little hope that this wasn't his way of trying to make himself somewhat interesting.

Apart from those little faux pas, the time they spent together was enjoyable.

In the end, both were triumphant. The bespectacled man had bought a first-aid kit. His logic: No matter whether the receiver would be male or female, it would be an useful object either way. A crucial point of his illustration was the part about belonging to a Mafia famiglia. Due to the constant missions, one would either be patched up or one would have to patch up his friend, lover or companion, so whichever way you look at it, this was a sensible gift to give away (_still, Chrome thought this was strangely similar to Hibari-san's oh so reasonably explanation regarding the handkerchief_).

Lacking the creativity (_and the energy to think up such a hilarious excuse_), the Mist had acquired a set of matching scarves. Albeit the two pieces of clothing borrowed a lame cliché, she felt confident about her selected choice. Provided that a girl was the one to obtain the present, she could wear the pinkish scarf herself and give the blueish one to an important person (probably a lover or a boyfriend). In the very likely case of a male (_in terms of numbers, the Vongola was male-dominated_) attaining the scarves, it would be a vice versa scenario (_unless the person was the flamboyant Varia man. There was no doubt about him keeping the pink garment_).

After satisfying their own requirements, the two adults went to the nearest station and Shoichi-san offered to walk her home but she declined politely.

He watched her through the smudgy window of the green tram, hand gripping the dangling handle and shopping back waiting in front of his feet. A low and heavy sigh slipped through his lips. He would have to file this romance under unrequited love.

"Friends, huh?"

And he leaned back, almost falling over when there was a bend in the street.

"Better than nothing, I suppose."

Regaining his footing, the young man grinned and pushed his glasses up.

"Doesn't mean it has to stay this way. Maybe... if I try harder..."

He left the city centre in good spirits, unaware of the fact that Chrome had stayed behind on purpose. After all, there was another present she had to buy.

* * *

The ballroom was breathtaking. Mind-blowing. Admirable.

Naturally, Chrome had expected nothing less.

The sparkling chandelier. The enormous buffet. A grandiose Christmas tree.

Lights. Colours. Sweet scents.

Being a Mafia famiglia had its benefits after all. Admittedly, if one were to view this whole spectacle from a mere technical point of view, it seemed a bit too much for Japanese people to celebrate a religious festival to this extreme extent (_they could fully revel in their own traditional festivals_) but Reborn-san had invented the excuse of having Italian ancestors and suddenly, there was no one to question the abundance of decorations or criticise the opulence of food. Same as always. Unquestionably, Boss had given his best, spared neither trouble nor expense to turn this festivity into a memorable event.

"Your dress is fabulous!"

Turning around to observe the other girls, the young Mist was amused to see that it had been Varia's Sun man who praised the elegant gowns of the female Vongola members loudly. Staring at her own lilac cocktail dress (_the area around the cleavage was almost white and embroidered with rhinestones, creating a floral design. The waist area was a bright lilac that turned darker further down, colouring the lower hem a midnight purple. The bottom, barely reaching her knees, was hemmed with black lace, matching the lace choker that she wore around her neck_), she wonder if her attire was also worth to be adored. As if on cue, her worries were dispersed into nothingness by a generous comment from behind.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Chrome."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Yamamoto-san's smiling face. Gokudera-san stood next to him, a light blush on his cheeks.

"She's okay. Once she gets fatter due to the pregnancy, she will be unable to wear these dresses anyhow."

Seriously, he was still angry because of their talk?

"Ahaha, you have no clue how to woo a woman! I won't allow you to dance with her if you're mean."

"As if I wish to do such a thing!"

The Rain laughed merrily and she smiled sheepishly. However, it was him who stopped dead in his tracks after his eyes had wandered over the masses towards the entrance.

"Amazing. Even Hibari joins us this year."

Consequently, the smoking bomb's eyes followed his friend's glance.

A spluttering noise.

A pale face.

And down he went.

"Gokudera? Are you okay? Is it a relapse? And here I thought you were immune to your sister by now," sniggered the tall swordsman while the female Guardian knelt down to aid him.

"Apparently, Yamamoto-san, I presume this was a reaction to seeing Hibari-san."

The Rain commented on this with a short 'Oh'. Also, he would have continued to enjoy his little sojourn in the land of amusement if it wouldn't have been for the next sentence.

"Oh my God, I can't get the image of his size out of my head!"

Awkward silence followed the deadly innuendo.

"Let's bring him into the wine cellar (_the one Mukuro-sama had mentioned_). He needs to regain his composure," suggested a troubled Chrome. But her other conversational partner appeared to be sickly pale, too.

"Eh? What do you know about Hibari's size, Gokudera?" And: "We have a wine cellar?"

* * *

"Where is Irie Shoichi?"

Kusakabe Tetsuya doubted that it had been a good idea to investigate the events of the previous day (_including Chrome Dokuro and her mysterious date_) nor had it been wise to inform Hibari of the results.

"Kyou-san, please, I beg of you. Do not obliterate our allies."

"I never said I would."

"You never denied such a possibility either!"

Straightening his dark tie and buttoning up his grey vest, the skylark strode through the vast hall. He was already annoyed by the sheer amount of guests, let alone their existence as individuals. Another factor for his bad mood was the Cavallone and his vexing words. Paying attention to him had yet again proven itself as being nothing but a horrible mistake.

"Fine. How about Chrome Dokuro? Have you seen her?"

Again negative. His patience was thinning, his temper was ill.

"Then where is that epitome of awfulness? The bane of my life could be somewhat useful."

His subordinate pondered for a couple of seconds and replied with a breathy voice, "I'm afraid he left the room to chase after his estranged wife."

"You mean soon-to-be ex-wife?"

Good. Leastwise something that cheered him up. Compared to the Cavallone's messed up love life, everything else seemed to be just fine. No matter how bad it really was. He was about to exploit these facts further when he saw her. Crowded by a shell-shocked (_...why?_) Rain and a seemingly dying Gokudera Hayato was Chrome Dokuro.

And, because he was a man and a straight one on top (_unlike the bucking horse and his questionable orientation_), it was surprisingly easy to admit that she did look lovely in her pretty little dress. Apparently, other men were thinking the same, ogling her with inappropriate stares. Actions on par with disrupting the discipline. Without wasting a single second, he ditched Tetsu and marched over to the small group. Certainly, they were fussing over the herbivore lying on the ground who was busy to chant a cawing 'size' but once he cleared his throat they quickly noticed his appearance.

"Chrome Dokuro. A word, if I may."

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Strange, normally this kind of expression was Sawada Tsunayoshi's forte.

Speaking of the devil, he steered into their direction, effortlessly walking through the crowd. Sasagawa Ryohei, his wife and his sister, Miura Haru's husband and Irie Shoichi trailing him.

Wao, Irie Shoichi?

Grabbing her upper arm, he dragged her away from the ballroom, artfully ignoring the Storm's sudden cries of... whatever.

* * *

_Being on her own was unbearable._

_Being with someone else seemed impossible._

_If things were going on like this, she could never be anything more than miserable at best._

_Perfection was flawless and she was perfectly unhappy._

* * *

A I-would-love-to-be-a-cliffhanger-yet-I'm-not-ending. Hooray. Reviews and constructive criticism make me happy XD

We have a wine cellar?


	11. With or without you

**With or without you**

**Title inspired** **by:** U2 – With or without you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

**Author's Note:**

Assignments. Exams. Oral examination. Sciatica. Computer virus. *sigh* What else do I need? Please pardon the huge time spans in between my updates OTL I would bow down in thanks (for all the lovely, encouraging comments) but... the pain...

For the record: I love you guys. I really do!

**My dearest thanks** to TheMcgabster, kahochan13, Audriel, KHR LOVER, Okuri Soji, Marabou, DatAznKid, Ruiminate (twice XD), hleexda, chrome-yuuki, yAsUmI kErZhEn, NinaKerndall, LavenderSkies, DarkRainbowNymph and DD

Moved the "answer-section" to the end... because nobody wants to read my massive gushing.

Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it

Much obliged, ladies (and gentlemen?)

* * *

_Life was little more than a chain of odd events. And, as with all chains, it was full of intricate knots and some parts were covered in rust and nobody was quite sure how long it would last before breaking apart. Life and chains were made of links. Each and every new encounter, every single relative, lover or friend was just another piece in the stringing together of different events._

_Knowing this was enough for Chrome._

_Knowing this was enough for someone who was just walking down the interstice between promising dreams and lying illusions on her path leading to hell. Because her reality was just as real as the persons she had ever met._

_Undoubtedly, the strongest link in her chain belonged to Boss._

_Unfortunately, her mother's link had crumbled away a long time ago._

_Strangely, Mukuro-sama's link had been rusted to the point she thought it was going to break. However, it seemed like it was slowly recovering._

_And Hibari-san's link... __She wasn't sure whether or not she was allowed to add it to her chain._

_With or without his link?_

_With or without him._

* * *

His grip was void of gentleness.

And her voice subsided in the stillness of vast corridors.

"... where are we going?"

Faint breathing of words. Simultaneously, the pressure on her upper arm rose in intensity, almost becoming something akin to pain.

Discomfort aside, the whole situation would have been somewhat cute if only he had grasped her hand instead. But bearing in mind that Hibari-san was involved, there was an instant limit of usable expressions. For example, terms such as 'cute', 'lovely' or 'sweet' were labelled as unsuitable in her head. Maybe 'nice' was a better definition; more innocent, more appropriate? Yes, it would have been _nice_ if he hadn't caused such a scene back then. And 'back then' referred to the moment he had abruptly decided to abduct her. Also: Holding hands would have been _nice_ (_not cute_).

This, however, was not.

Indignation, a feeling foreign and weird, wormed its way into her soul. Clenching her right hand tightly, she put on a mask of resolution (_though others would presumably beg to differ: Her current expression bore more resemblance to a full-grown pout than anything else_) and gathered enough courage to repeat the previous question for all one is worth. More or less at least. But not too loud. A bit gentler would be better, right?

A great amount of disappointment washed over the poor female when her voice was, once again, nothing but a breathy whisper.

"... where are we going? Hibari-san?"

For the longest time, silence reigned.

No answer.

Maybe he hadn't heard her? Maybe he had but couldn't answer because he wasn't quite sure himself? A plausible assumption since she was allowed to witness his brooding; from the way he ran his fingers through that black thatch of tousled hair to how he cursed almost inaudibly under his breath. Little things like these were clear indicators after all. So, even someone as collected as Hibari-san fell victim to rash decisions at times. Moreover, without any plans, he was his impulsive self from ten years ago all over again. Seeing the evidence that he was still human, she smiled while the man dragged her further into the confusing system of apparently endless hallways.

"Someplace quiet," the overdue reply.

Taken aback by his unscripted remark, Chrome had to swallow some saliva before she deemed herself able to react. "Hibari-san's office then?" she offered softly after the hold on her upper arm had become more relaxed. Less crushing and less abrasive.

"No. Preferably a location where we don't have to stumble across any witless herbivores."

Naturally. This was just like him. He had recovered strikingly fast from his lapse of self-control, had already returned back to his careful nature of meticulous planning. Truly a shame for she would have loved to see more of his irrationality. Also, it was rather frightening how quickly he had regained his composure. Especially if compared to herself whose countenance was still shaking from being startled by his mere appearance (_she mused: Coming to the party, being exposed to a great number of crowding guests; Had that also been a haphazard move of his?_).

Casting a glance at his tall build, the Mist bit her lip.

One way or another, the Cloud's sangfroid was undoubtedly disturbing.

"H-how about my office?"

Nevertheless, her support was feigned. Truth be told, she was (_for her standards_) fairly peeved. Eighteen days had passed and he hadn't called her once. Wasn't that enough evidence of his lack of interest towards her and the child's well-being? On the other hand, he had made the effort to come to the mansion and, basically in the same breath, had forced her to bend herself to his will. Ah, this was so vexing. Why couldn't things be easier? Why couldn't he just make up his mind? With or without her?

Head pounding, she proceeded in blaming herself as well. Because she was giving in again, listening and obeying. All for him and why was it that she still wanted him anyway? Not only him but his love too. His respect. Unable to express her inner self, her feelings and the turmoil, Chrome allowed him to drag her further into the labyrinth of aisles.

"There is no difference. Your office, mine... both are likely to rank high in a chart of places where busybodies would start searching," he explained with a monotone voice before adding, "The wine cellar will do."

Despite him being unable to see her (_for he walked in front of her. Surely, it wouldn't kill him to turn around once and to pretend to pay a bit attention to her_), she still nodded. What is more, the idea itself was certainly reasonable since nobody seemed to be really aware of the rumoured cellar's existence. Once again all but attentive, she blanched in astonishment when the former prefect suddenly increased his walking speed, making her stumble after him. Almost crashing into a wall due to her previously mentioned lack of attention, Chrome whimpered sharply though she was saved by a quick jerk from the dark-haired man. The duo turned left. Across a long corridor, followed by yet another sharp turn. A few moments later, they reached a staircase leading to a sombre basement.

"Oh, it's dark," commented mother-to-be while looking into the pitch-black mouth in front of them. Certainly, 'mouth' was the best comparison she could come up with inasmuch as the darkness appeared to be ready to swallow anyone who dared to enter it. She gulped. So, that was the...

"Hm, this will do."

Trembling hands sought refuge in the folds of her dress, wrinkling the fine fabric in the process. Being afraid might have been an exaggeration but she was also too much of a coward to deny the feeling of uneasiness which was rippling over her skin, creeping through her veins and teasing every single nerve. As with all Mafia-related things, she remained wary. What could be expected of a place that only Hibari-san and Mukuro-sama were familiar with? Considering the thought as being not exactly reassuring, she followed the skylark regardless. Omitting the memories of any horror film she had ever seen, Chrome decided that an angry Hibari-san was still way more frightening than any spooky murkiness could ever be.

The heavy smell of mould made it difficult to breathe.

Being stupidly courageous, she took another step, heels scraping over the stone stairs.

While the man in front of her had vanished, Chrome groped in the dark before hearing the dull sound of footsteps on dry soil.

Flickering. The unique smell of a burning match. A bright flame.

She blinked carefully then observed how Hibari-san lit the candles of a three-armed sconce, distance between them not as great as expected. Shiver-inducing cold breathed over her skin and the candles became a lethargic source of light, illuminating the place in a faint sepia. Oh, how she wished he hadn't done such a thing. Now, in hindsight, darkness had been the better choice. Inasmuch as: Small movements everywhere. Spiders and other (_unidentifiable_) creepy animals were crawling over the various wine racks, hiding away until successfully concealed from curious gazes.

The Mist wailed soundlessly.

The Cloud leaned against a stone pillar.

Even if he was unfazed by his chosen location, she couldn't help but look around, wondering just where the hell she was. Or rather why she had bothered to pursue the man. Tired and frustrated, she gave up on soliloquising, letting her gaze wander about.

So, this was the infamous wine cellar.

Further inspecting the repulsing surroundings, the young woman noticed a heavy, cobwebbed axe hanging on one of the walls. A few more weapons were scattered over the walls, some were peeking out of wooden boxes and antique chests which were coated with various layers of dust. Therefore she concluded that this place was most likely used to store not only wine (_the name 'wine cellar' was a dead giveaway_) but also a few weapons. Maybe some corpses as well. Chrome wasn't too sure about the latter. However, she certainly wouldn't put it past the aloof man (_nor Mukuro-sama_) to use this place as a dump for all the enemies he once fought. Not generally speaking, but rather those foes who had 'mysteriously disappeared'. Or, as Reborn-san had put it rather crudely: 'Vanished without a trace as if fallen off the face of earth. Never to be heard of again.'

The female illusionist shuddered, whether it was from the cold or from... No wonder nobody was informed of this part of the basement (_there was a connection to their underground base near Boss' office, a well kept secret among the Vongola_). It all made sense now. Though she wouldn't necessarily dub this knowledge reassuring either.

His voice brought her back to reality in a flash.

"I doubt any herbivore will look for us here."

No, definitely not. And this was, by all means, an understatement. Even if their fellow Guardians (_wait, even if ANYONE_) knew that they were both hiding down there, no one would dare to come and check it out. Plus, she was all too aware of how his grey eyes were monitoring her every move, from studying the rustling of her dress to the swaying of long, dark hair. Sneezing silently, she inadvertently drew his attention to her face.

"Ano... ," she started, already knowing what he expected of her. Acknowledging his... thoughtfulness to have a conversation in private. To answer his expectations and soothe his ego, she tactfully said, "I... suppose. Nobody will look... here."

"Sit down then."

Her answer was too fast for her own liking. Not to mention that it was also on the borderline to cynicism.

"Where?"

For some seconds, Chrome coughed lightly before reconsidering her response.

"I'm good."

Hibari-san just stood there, back flat against the pillar, eyes still fixated on her. Expression unreadable, he then curled his hand over his mouth, elbow supported by his other arm.

"It's been two weeks."

Instinct kicked in and she clothed her face in timid smiles.

"I hardly noticed (_not two weeks! Eighteen days! That was a discrepancy of four days_). Time flies when one is busy." And she hated herself for being bestowed with the gift of lying. Falsehood was an illusionist's true nature. However, the skylark rendered everything save the truth ineffective. She and her lies were see-through.

"If you say so."

Because he knew the truth and she knew the truth and there was no need to explore her obvious frustration any further. Instead, he opted to push his hands into the pockets of black suit trousers. Not one to waste precious time, he launched his verbal missiles straight after readjusting his pose.

"You were on a date with Irie Shoichi."

Since there was more to come, Chrome held her tongue patiently. It was amusing, in a strange way, since she wasn't even truly surprised anymore. Somehow, it was only natural that Hibari-san was aware of what was going on. Dawning realisation befell her in an instant. Despite her need for reassurance, he saw no need in contacting her... for the young man always was in the know. Still, couldn't he, for once, go out of his way? Just to ensure her that he wasn't completely apathetic to all the things going on in her life?

"Someone saw you. Together. In a café."

Double take. She reflected on yesterday's events, arms akimbo and nose scrunched up in deliberation, before she answered with a soft smile.

"Oh, you're mistaken (_a frown crossed his features. Apparently, he wasn't too fond of her choice of words_). The person I was talking to in the café, that was Mukuro-sama. I met Shoichi-san afterwards."

Narrowed eyes stared at her in disapproval.

_Great_. It had been Rokudo Mukuro.

Because that made things_ so much_ better.

Groan arising from the back of his throat, Hibari-san brushed his hands over the grey vest in an attempt to smooth out potential creases while a peculiar scowl manifested on his face.

"A double-date then?"

Seriously, was this his definition (_or rather: understanding_) of a double-date? Cos she thought that it involved two couples who...

"A figure of speech," he interrupted her silent pondering, left eyebrow twitching in an annoyed manner. Yet her glance remained suspicious. "Despite lacking the interest to participate in such mingling, I do consider this as general knowledge."

"I didn't...," she started but left the sentence hanging. Either way, he wasn't genuinely interested in dwelling on this topic.

In lieu of defending himself or waiting for her counter, he reminded her of more pressing matters by repeating, "Irie Shoichi."

As he uttered the name, Chrome walked over to a wine rack where she examined the various, expensive-looking bottles of European wines. Tentative fingers skimmed over a green bottle until they reached the neck. Carefully pulling the object out of the rack, she wiped a thumb over the yellowed label. "Shoichi-kun was just being friendly. Neither of us had a present for today, so he offered me to go shopping. Together, that is," she explained as if talking to an impertinent child (_which wasn't that far from the truth. Admittedly, a bit stretching was required but the overall __resemblance was uncannily undeniable_), then read out, "Château de la Roche aux Moines."

"That bottle is worth about five hundred and fifty thousand Yen, or so."

Lone eye wide in shock, she almost dropped the fragile thing. However, presumably due to her battle-wise reflexes, she managed to fasten her hold before sliding the bottle back into the shelf. Once she was assured of the wine's safety, the Mist sighed and turned around, only to hold her breath in the same moment.

All of a sudden, Hibari-san was standing in front of her, arms propped against the wine rack and efficiently trapping her. His body was close... too close. As a result, she pressed her own body against the shelf. Bare back touched corks as well as the cool surfaces of some bottles which caused shivers to run down her spine. Dear Kami-sama, for someone who regularly emphasised his disdain for crowding, he was fairly content with invading her personal space. The young woman lowered her sight, barely looking at the tip of his chin.

Breathing was impossible.

The fresh, clean fragrance of his invaded her nose, poisonous aconite intoxicating the already confused mind.

Her vision blurred.

As always, the moments of silence didn't seem to pass. Yet, when his mouth opened and words were ringing in her ears, she didn't want him to continue.

"You," he started monotonously, "Are being careless."

"W-why?" A mewling sound.

"No man is friendly without any hidden agenda."

Shaking her head, she evaded his piercing stare.

"W-what about Yamamoto-san? Or Boss? I-I don't think they pursuit any secret plans nor are they lead by any ulterior motive."

"Exceptions prove the rule. Those two are idiots in any case. They also believe in friendship and love and justice."

Even without looking at his face, Chrome knew what kind of expression he would (_in all probability_) present to her. More than likely frowning, one eyebrow raised and mouth a firm line. Besides her unsuccessful attempt at reading his mind, nothing else happened. Until:

After a minute or two, he leaned slightly backwards to gain a better view on her face and she exhaled frantically, finally allowing herself to breathe without being caged by his presence. Of course she was aware of that. The differences between Hibari-san and other men. Moreover did she know, that if he still dismissed love as a dispensable, useless emotion, then there was nothing left to talk about. Continuing this conversation would be just as redundant as his view on romance. Trying to say her piece, she nervously raised her head and studied his handsome features in the sepia light.

Her mouth tried to form a sentence as a thundering voice beat her to the punch.

"**VOIIIIIIIIIIII!**" the roar, its origin questionable though she assumed it came from the ball room, was followed by an angry exclamation, "**I don't want to stay in this building! I'd rather freeze to death outside!**"

The Cloud next to her growled. He said something but she couldn't hear it because:

"Then go die, scum," came the deadly, booming counter, followed by more screaming, gunshots and a rather original collection of four-letter words. While Chrome was amazed that the Varia's screams were even capable of reaching the wine cellar, she was also utterly confident that Boss regretted his decision to invite the queer assassination squad right at this instant.

Although she was supposed to discuss private matters with Hibari-san, she let curiosity win over and skilfully ducked her head to escape the prison his arms had built. "It's probably better... to find out what's going on," she suggested cautiously while heading for the stairs.

Hibari stayed behind for a couple of minutes. To collect his thoughts. As it turned out, more and more people were testing his patience lately. Surely, as a matter of course Rokudo Mukuro was always in for trouble. Merely hearing the possibility of becoming a nuisance, he was game (_for anything_).

The Foundation's Chairman got over... or rather, _got used_ to this pattern.

By hook or by crook, he was going to bite him to death one day, so it didn't really matter.

Yet.

On a less positive note, he also had to notice that more herbivores were starting to fuss over Chrome Dokuro. Namely Yamamoto Takeshi (_apparently, it had been her who had sought his company_), Gokudera Hayato (_there was a mutual understanding of some sort between them_) and their newest addition, Irie Shoichi (_who, and this information was painfully obvious according to secret sources, was fancying her_).

Vexing. The only way to describe it was vexing.

Even though there was no apparent reason for him to pay heed to these current developments or meet them with anything else than indifference. The fact was, there was no love lost between him and the Mist Guardian (_at least from his point of view. She, however, appeared like an affectionate kitten at times and if he dared to believe the Cavallone's words..._).

Wao, the stupid horse's words of wisdom.

_"Jealous much?"_

He gritted his teeth. Hah! As if he would fall prey to love. On the off chance of him regarding Chrome Dokuro as something more than a mere acquaintance, it was only because she was an attractive woman. As a man, he couldn't deny this.

_"You have to alter that attitude of yours or you will lose her for good."_

And_ that_ was none of his bloody business anyway.

"_And it seems like she's really cherishing you for what reason soever. Perhaps, she does even love you."_

Grasping a certain green wine bottle by its neck, he narrowed his eyes into slits and slowly relaxed his fingers, loosing the hold until ultimately letting go. Dilated pupils, filled with interest, watched as the glass shattered as soon as it came in contact with the ground, emerald shards soaring through the air before showering down. Red liquid spilled over the floor, seeping into the soil, leaving dark, muddy spots behind. Blood-like stains. A drink for the dead. Expensive it was, but he also recalled that it had been an inauguration gift from a certain Mafia famiglia whose leader was coincidentally the bucking bronco.

A ridiculous sham.

He had absolutely no feelings for Chrome Dokuro.

A short grunt of annoyance and he stalked over to the stairs, trailing the fading clicks and clacks of high heels into the direction of the ball room.

After all, it was so much easier to convince himself that the attraction was purely physical.

* * *

"Everybody, please calm down! And while we're on it, please listen up!" Boss' voice echoed through the ample hall, bouncing off the walls before turning into a painful reverberation. Some of his guests winced, hands busy to cover their ears from further harm. The young heir adjusted the microphone to stop the grating noise and he dodged just in time to get out of a wine glass' trajectory. He frowned at the Varia's boss who replied with a disapproving grunt, obviously unhappy about the fact that he missed his target.

"Saying that we were hit by a snowstorm may be an exaggeration. However, I doubt that we have much time left until we're snowed in," the young male continued while fumbling with a cable cord, "As Squalo, in his charmingly kind and unique way, already pointed out, it would be best to stay here for the night. Be that as it may, those of you who are brave enough to leave, please do so." Directing his glance into the Varia's direction, he added, "Honestly, please leave."

Mumbling. Turmoil. Still, all the whispers died down when Kyoko's brother marched straight up to his leader and, in a low voice, muttered something into his ear. A short nod before the Vongola leader straightened himself, hands stroking the Bordeaux-coloured tie.

"Okay, bad news. For the ones who are too eager to escape from here... there may be snowdrifts. If you want to leave, it would be better to do it now before it gets too risky! As for the rest, please be assured that we'll prepare some provisional accommodations for all of you," he explained, his eyes searching the crowd for familiar faces, "And this is a request to my Guardians. I hereby ask you to go to your respective offices and your adjacent relaxation rooms to fetch some blankets, pillows and whatever else you may find."

Everything descended into chaos afterwards. The dividing masses were alarmed because the Mafia had no problems whatsoever with sudden shootings and murder and tons of blood covering their expensive suits; But, and this knowledge was somewhat confidential, as soon as there was such a phenomena as an increased snowfall, they were immediately switching to panic mode. Consequently, some guests made a beeline for the car park while others ran up to their respective leaders and godfathers to discuss further proceedings. And others again were availing themselves of the current situation to raid the buffet.

A calm Tsuna watched the whole scene with great interest.

As he exited from the stage, he noticed two persons who were pushing their way through the masses, briskly approaching him. Leaning against the podium, he crossed his arms, a smile on his lips.

"I can't help comparing them to kindergarten kids."

"No shit! Even the obnoxious Lambo is more relaxed than those guys. Just now, he and the prince bastard from the Varia were busy enjoying the buffet," Vongola's pyrotechnist groused, cold hands in the pockets of his trousers, "But seriously. I mean: A flipping snowstorm? Bugger it! How much of a damn cliché is that? What's next? A blackout?"

The Rain standing next to him laughed yet simultaneously shook his head.

"Gokudera, stop jinxing. And watch your language. Ladies are present."

The newly recovered man (_Hibari was an official taboo topic for he refused to explain anything to his taller friend_) gave him a blank stare. Shifting from one foot to the other, he sighed. "Ah, right. Juudaime, some of the women are gathering in the kitchen to prepare some hot coffee and tea. Something about 'fancy drinks are nice but not good enough for a situation like this' or so."

The Sky pushed his body away from the podium and the trio moved towards the exit that lead to the grand hall. This was, after all, the only way to get to their offices.

"Understood. Then let's get going as well."

Without any further ado, the group strolled over to the doors. The swordsman was the first, so he reached for the doorknobs but grasped nothing but air. With a look of confusion on his face, he gazed upwards, only to see his own reflection in Chrome's violet eye. For a moment, neither of them reacted before Yamamoto-san regained his senses, put his hands on her shoulders to steer her into the opposite direction, away from the ball room. "Ah... ano...," was all she could say; Puzzled yet she didn't make a stand or resisted his guidance.

"You're coming with me. Don't worry, I'll explain everything to you once we're on the way to our offices." He paused for a second, turning around to speak to the two other males. "I'll take care of Chrome. Aaaaaand team BLUE is off (_was this a new invention of his? Team BLUE? Well, granted, they basically did share the same colour scheme and their rooms were incidentally next to each other but...what kind of name was that?_). See you later." Gently pushing her forward, Yamamoto-san gave the approaching skylark a nod. Then man halted, one eyebrow raised while he witnessed the Mist's second abduction, silently watching as the duo walked into one of the many hallways. His initial instinct was to follow them, however, a voice called out to him, something he barely recognised as Sawada Tsunayoshi's herbivorous squawking.

"Hibari-san, this way please."

He glanced at them with a bored expression, obviously contemplating following the others. Moreover, he also ignored the smoking bomb's spluttering noises of agony... again. Eyes blinking dazedly, he marched over to trail his leader without any (_audible_) protest (_still, rolling his eyes was a must_). Just as awkward as he always was, the brunette male slowed his pace down to run alongside him (_nevertheless, he kept his distance since he knew that crowding was a no-no and calling an ambulance on Christmas Eve didn't sound particular thrilling_).

The third man froze in place and they passed him. When his mind started functioning once more, he stumbled after them, steps suspiciously uncoordinated and visage twisted into a weird grimace. Hibari decided that, _yes, definitely_, it would be best to pay no attention to his ridiculous antics and instead faced the herbivore next to him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, your face is going to split due to that grin of yours. If not, I'll make sure that it will split by some means or other. And I promise that my methods shall include but are not limited to torture and violence."

A laugh. He dared to laugh. The spineless creature dared to laugh.

In an instant, two tonfa were pulled out and raised high, silver metal glittering in the dimly lit foyer. Despite his mute threat, Hibari wasn't taken serious as the Vongola heir continued his stroll towards the huge staircase in the middle of the room.

"Sorry, Hibari-san. It's just... you and Chrome... alone?"

His statement was layered with a suggestive undertone, dripping and mocking and...

"So?"

Arriving at the stairs and taking the first step, he paused when a loud shriek interrupted his train of thoughts. The source was obviously Gokudera Hayato.

"NO, JUUDAIME! Not this topic! I only recovered recently. Don't torment my mind's eye any further!"

Even though the addressed person smiled, he still ignored him anyway. Just like Hibari did.

"For your information, I talked to Dino-san."

Oh, nothing good came out of talking to that idiot. Ever. Mentally preparing himself to hear yet another round of love talk and unnecessary advices, the black-haired male sighed.

"According to him, Chrome and Irie-kun are on quite friendly terms with each other. Maybe Irie-kun has a thing for her, don't you think so? Well, it's just speculation but, in my opinion, he would make a great father. Somewhat clumsy but still loving." His terracotta-coloured eyes glanced sidewards, observing the twitch of an dark, elegant eyebrow. He pushed the topic, lacing it with cues, "Dino-san also mentioned that a certain someone should get his act together if he doesn't want to end up 'forever alone' like all the other misanthropic, pigheaded oddballs who resemble him. And just for the record, I'm only quoting Dino-san."

The right tonfa rose, cutting him off from bringing about more damage (_or rather dropping hints though no one had asked for neither his help nor his assistance, mind you_).

"For the record? I see. You try to sacrifice his health in exchange for yours? Wao, never thought you would do such a thing to him."

"Don't discuss things such as 'doing something to someone' and 'things'. Especially not 'things' and I don't care how big they are!"

Both men turned around with different expressions. The Sky's mouth was agape, eyes too big for his own good and the air of incomprehension around him. The Cloud, on the other hand, gritted his teeth in annoyance, wondering if smacking Gokudera Hayato would be considered as animal abuse for he couldn't be viewed as human anymore. Whatever had happened since the last time they had met, his brain must have suffered a lot of damage.

"P-please disregard that comment. C-carry on, if you like."

With careless shrugs of shoulders, they did.

"Etto... where was I? Oh, yes... my uncharacteristic betrayal. My backstabbing plans concerning the Cavallone famiglia." A deep expiration. "You see, we requested Fuuta to compile a ranking. It's about the amount of hospital visits that every single Vongola member slash ally slash contact person slash random visitor or client had to endure. All of them caused by you, of course. And Dino-san is in the second place while I have the questionable honour to lead the list," the Sky sighed as he ventilated the grievance, "Besides, he really did say that, so it's only fair to include him when I'm already treading on thin ice."

"More people to interfere in my affairs. I'm ecstatic," deadpanned the father-to-be yet lowered his weapons, ultimately putting them back into their box.

"But I'm being serious, Hibari-san. Chrome is very important to me, to us all. We simply want her to be happy. So, isn't there anything you can do? For example inviting her to a romantic date?" After conveying his counsel, the young leader promptly facepalmed. Why was he even considering the very idea that the words 'Hibari-san' and 'romantic' were compatible in any sort?

"I don't do dates."

That figures. Of course he _didn't do dates_. A groan. Wait, that wasn't quite right. It was rather a groan and some expletives from the Storm.

"Come on! Hibari-san, I beg of you! Isn't there a place you could take her to? Just the two of you?"

Surprisingly, he thought for a moment. Then:

"Namimori-chuu."

"Hii? T-that's not... I mean... Ah! Somewhere to eat something!"

"They sell bread there."

Another interruption by courtesy of the Storm Guardian.

"Oh, for the love of-! Juudaime, turn a blind eye to the bastard's wishes and marry Dokuro off to that Irie! He's at least earnestly _interested_ in her. Fuck! To be perfectly frank, even the baseball idiot would be better than this apathetic machine of violen-!"

The response to all this taunting was unusual and therefore unpredictable. Instead of attacking him with his tonfa (_like he would do under normal circumstances_), Hibari, without even bothering to turn around, simply threw his arm backwards and consequently hit the younger man's nose with flat back of his hand.

"Hibari-san!"

"He asked for it. Plus, the herbivore should consider himself lucky that I don't feel like biting him to death."

"How peculiar. I'm _f_ery _f_ankful, ar_f_ehole!" grunted the right-hand man, digits pressing against his abused olfactory organ, cursing when he spotted drops of blood.

Stepping between the two males, Sawada Tsunayoshi held up his hands, trying to soothe his childish subordinates. As he raised his head to speak, he observed that they were already standing in front of a large mahogany double door, his office lay just beyond.

"No bloodshed tonight. We have enough on our plate so please, cease this needless bickering."

"What are you mumbling about, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

What a nuisance. They still had to inform Hibari of the newest events and, taking into account whom they were talking about, these news would most likely not sit well with him. Since there was no option but telling the truth, the trio's youngest opened the door and stepped into his room.

"Apparently, some minor troubles occurred. On the face of it, the snowfall brings a few complications in its wake. So, leaving may turn into a complicated task... err, later on, that is. Hence I offere-" explained the Sky and glared at the former prefect as soon as he got cut off.

"I'm leaving then. Staying here will only promise to become a hassle."

Palms pressed against each other, he brought his hands up to his face and bowed slightly, eyes shut tightly.

"Please, Hibari-san. We need your aid!"

"Not on any terms!"

With the situation turning the scales against him, he directed his stare towards the smoking bomb who instantly made head or tails of its meaning. Stepping in for his boss, he played the role of the devil's advocate.

"Juudaime, let the traveller embark on his journey. Hibari, if you feel like leaving, be my guest," he cleared his throat, fingers reaching into his pockets to pull the white cigarette box out. "Ah, I wonder if we have enough blankets and rooms for everyone. But then again, Dokuro and Irie may as well share a bed. If others follow their example, we won't be short of space."

"She will stay in my room," the firm command and he stalked off. And it didn't matter that he was fuming and huffing and incredibly bad-tempered, just as long as they were able to manipulate him so that he would end up doing whatever they wanted.

"Nice job, Gokudera-kun."

He chuckled.

"Well, the leopard cannot change its spots. I merely took advantage of his momentary confusion which appears to be his only weakness. This was the crucial point for things to work in our favour. And we're lucky that his obsession with Dokuro is currently stronger than his aversion to... us. Let's see how long status quo lasts."

Nodding.

"Still, it's nice to see you being concerned for her well-being."

"Honestly speaking, I'm more concerned about my own well-being. And well-being translates into health. No doubt, Hibari will be after my ass as soon as he finds out that Irie has already left together with that Spanner guy." Lips holding on to the cigarette, he fumbled with his lighter. "Ha, it's almost sad how dense our idiotic Cloud Guardian is. I mean, can't you try to get into Hibari's head? Use your Hyper Intuition or something and make him understand what it means to care for another human being."

For a couple of seconds, they just ambled through the tidy office, neither saying a word. Gokudera collected a few cushions from the sofa while Tsuna prepared the bed couch in his adjacent relaxation room. Hearing a long sigh, the Storm peeped into the private refuge.

"I wish I could do that," was the amused answer to his previous question. "Because if I were truly able to tame him, I would have avoided a lot of law suits charging the Vongola and even more hospital stays. Yet, as it is, my Hyper Intuition seems to be useless whenever Hibari-san is involved. I dare say he is like a black hole of emotions."

"I approve of that kind of thinking. He's a vacuum of joy. He's not awesome, he's _ass_ome!

Even with all his best efforts, Tsuna couldn't stifle the laughter.

"Eh? You made that word up, didn't you?"

* * *

Hibari had no intention of staying. But he also had no intention of admitting defeat to a man who had the ability to fall asleep basically everywhere and anytime. Assuming that Chrome Dokuro really preferred Irie Shoichi, he had still the upper hand for she was carrying _his_ child in her womb.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Just what had happened to '_the attraction was purely physical_'?

An honest and happy smile crossed his features. Honest as in 'honestly frightening' and happy as in 'happily murderous'. Granted. He was used to different types of challenges but that didn't put a damper on his confidence. Quite the opposite, in fact. There was no way he would lose! Viewing the whole situation as some kind of fight, he was also allowed to forget about not-quite-there-but-yet-persistent-feelings and had an excuse to express an actual interest for the female illusionist.

Satisfied with those loopholes, he continued walking towards his destination. Once he arrived, his face distorted in bitter disappointment (_bordering frustration and discontent_). Here he was. Standing in front of Chrome Dokuro's office, door ajar but no one inside. He made a gruffed noise. Who knew where Yamamoto Takeshi and Chrome Dokuro had ended up. The Rain's sense of direction had always been awful. And this included 'finding his way around the mansion'. Determined to find an answer, the young male slammed the door shut.

"Maa maa, Hibari. What's the matter?" Speaking of the devil. Her next-door (_office_) neighbour exited his room, blankets stacked on his arms to the point where they were almost blocking his sight. "If you're looking for Chrome, she went to Tsuna's office." But he had just come back from... Oh, darn it!

"I guess she wanted to report back," stated the easy-going male, "Oh, by the way, it would be nice if you could lend a helping hand cos... huh?"

Staring at the spot that the skylark had occupied just a few moments ago, the swordsman couldn't help but laugh in amazement. "That was fast. I didn't even see him leaving."

* * *

"That should be enough. Don't you agree? Bossu?"

He heard her soft voice. The location wasn't perfect but he had made up his mind and the Mist would listen, whether she liked it or not. Responsibility was one thing. Losing her was another. And it was too easy to combine them. Irie Shoichi would never dare to even look at her again. Banging the door open, he was greeted by two perplexed faces.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, leave."

"But this is my office!"

A sharp-eyed glare was enough. The herbivore bolted out of the room before Hibari was able to demonstrate the proof of being the strongest of all Guardians. However:

"Eavesdropping won't be tolerated."

The screeching 'Hii' disappeared along with hurried footsteps.

"Chrome Dokuro."

She flinched. Hips brushing against the desk, she hugged the stack of small cushions tightly to her body.

"What do you expect me do? Or rather, what do you want me to do?"

Lying was futile and coming clean was overdue. So, she averted her gaze and whispered, "I-I want you to love me..."

"Here?"

Gasping, she shook her head. Furthermore, wasn't he supposed to ask '_now_'? At least if he hadn't contemplated her 'offer' for real. Maybe it was true and men were only thinking about... oh, Kami-sama.

"N-no, I-I didn't mean... I... n-not that... k-ki-kind!"

While she buried her flushing face into the pile of pillows, he peered out of the window. Snow was falling down, everything was white. It was Christmas. This time next year, he would be a father. Loosening his tie, he refocused his attention on the flustered female.

"You," and he emphasised the word, "Are herewith forbidden to go on a date with Irie Shoichi."

On second thought, he should have said 'anyone' instead. The bespectacled man was but one of many. Chrome, on the other side, thought it was funny because he was the only one who was capable of turning a simple demand into something that sounded just like rule. Looking up from the soft 'luggage' in her arms, she tilted her head.

"...w-why?"

"Because you're caring my child inside you. Not his."

"Yes, but-" she alleged yet stopped herself when he approached her. With a flick of his wrist, he clutched her forearm and gave it a tug. The pillows fell down to the ground, pooling around them as she, wide-eyed and speechless, allowed him to do whatever pleased him. She offered no resistance when he decided to pull her forward.

His lips were warm.

The kiss was short.

"And I hate sharing."

* * *

Grey hair tousled and lightly laden tray shaking, Gokudera squinted his grass-coloured eyes.

"Something bad is happening. Right now. I can feel it. Is this clairvoyance?"

"Tsuna! Gokudera starts jinxing again!" lamented Yamamoto, though he was, as usual, laughing. He took a coffee mug from the tray and sipped the scorching liquid.

"No, honestly. There's something wrong here. Where is Hibari?"

Face crimson and hands sweaty, Tsuna coughed. Thrice.

"I-in my office. With Chrome. Alone."

The two remaining mugs crashed to the floor, followed by the tray and, finally, by Gokudera himself.

"Fuck! I knew it! Something bad IS happening."

* * *

_With or without him._

_It seemed like she was allowed to add his link to her chain after all._

* * *

My thanks to:

TheMcgabster - I'm not XD I just possess a... wanton imagination XD Thanks for your comment! And wanton means weird in my vocabulary^^

kahochan13 - Thanks ;)

Audriel - You think so? Maybe, instead of losing his cool image, the other boys are just jealous XD Hibari realised his attraction to her... and quite aware of it too. He's just in denial. Tsuna is trying his best, he really is but even he has troubles to get through that thick skull of his. Gokudera, however,, managed it this time. A small success, perhaps? Shoichi is a pushover (in a lovely way) but he's not one to give up that easily! You're right, will do! I just want Chrome and Hibari to establish... something before I go off to Bianchi and Dino and the other unfortunate lovers XD Sorry if I'm slow... I promise I'll explain their situation soon! As always: Thank you very much for the comment and the constructive feedback :D

KHR LOVER - Here you go! Sorry, I know it's been a loooong time! Thanks for commenting!

Okuri Soji - Google. I love it. I couldn't live without it :D Oh, well I'm not a big D18 fan (I don't mind but I don't ship it) that's the reason why I decided that Dino who is an outgoing Italian would be misunderstood by others who consider his behaviour as slightly... fruity XD Yeah, but Gokudera is fine now... kinda... almost. You really did that? Okay, now I'm the one who's laughing all alone! Thanks for your comment!

Marabou - Isn't it always like that? Someone's talking about something and the others have no clue what he's going on about? Or maybe that's just me. Thank you very much! I'm also happy that you updated!

DatAznKid - Why would he? Gokudera just repeated 'size' and he... oh, wait. Hibari's a man, right. That should be the first thing on his mind XDDD Thanks for your comment. Your 'They have a wine cellar?' response made my day *lol*

Ruiminate - Asdfghjkl! Ah, t-thank you very, very much! I feel really flattered (which turns immediately into embarrassment in my case) XD I hope this chapter is to your liking! Sorry for taking so long OTL I should update faster whenever I end with a cliffhanger.

hleexda - In this chapter, Hibari seems to be the only one who is really jealous. I'm glad you like the tension and the character development... I'm always afraid that character development (in Hibari's case at least) equals OOCness. Thanks for the feedback :D

chrome-yuuki - Yes, Hibari is. And don't worry about Shoichi. He shall rise again... and again... and again. P-please don't thank me for that! I thank YOU instead for taking the time to write a lovely comment ;)

yAsUmI kErZhEn - I wish it was *sigh* But I'm happy that you enjoy it. Update? Yessir! Understood! Thanks a lot!

NinaKerndall - Thank you very much for your comment. Ah, you're not stupid! I'm afraid I have the memory of a mayfly in terms of updates and such matters. And I apologise for all the mistakes! The spelling mistakes... argh, no, there's really no excuse. I'm just too stupid to find them and too lazy/autonomous to find a beta-reader. As for the grammar... again, I should get a beta-reader because I know I won't be able to find those on my own (is the 'I'm not a native speaker' excuse accepted or should I ask my flatmate to kick my ass? XDD) This chapter contains even more plot *hooray* Oh wait..., it doesn't. Those two are just going round and round in circles again.

LavenderSkies - Apparently, I think it's kinda hard to find multi-chaptered Hibari/Chrome stories in general^^ Thank you very much! Yeah, but developing the relationship with other characters slows me down and I'm not sure if the other readers are too happy about that (I can't change it though.) I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations ;) Or at least that it gives you a good chuckle! BTW, your user name is soooo lovely O.o

DarkRainbowNymph - The 'next' button is a bitch, isn't it? Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter just as much as the previous ones. If not, I shall force Gokudera to do a striptease for you. Thanks for your comment!

DD - Awww, thanks! Since I'm the author, there is no boom... there's just some puff! I apologise for that ;)

* * *

**Bold type** – only Squalo can handle it. And there won't be a blackout.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism make me happy XD


	12. You could be happy

**You could be happy**

**Title inspired by:** Snow Patrol – You could be happy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

**Author's Note:**

YOURS TRULY IS BACK! I apologise for my long absence. But instead of bothering you with reasons that no one wants to hear, I just want to say:

Thank you so much for all the comments and the encouragement! Thanks for all the faves and alerts and thanks to everyone who considers this little story of mine somewhat worth reading!

My dearest thanks go to: **TheMcgabster**, **chokolatito19**, **Okuri Soji**, **Marabou**, **Blue Quartz Foxy**, **yAsUmI kErZhEn**, **hleexda**, **c****hromeXhibari4ever**, **Audriel**, **animhaye03**, **Love Muffin Of Doom**, **KHR LOVER**, **Ruiminate**, **Toolazytologin**, **LavenderSkies**, **SlingtheSlingshot**, **kuuromuu-chii**, **kenji1104**, **chromeluster27**, **Bommie**, **Chocolate and caramel**, **BuzzCola**, **psyiNoheart** (a comment for every single chapter? Thank you so much!), **Hana Li** and **Niquie**

And also to: **CurryBread07** for the PM and **Ratchadwi** for the community thingy :D

Also: HUGE RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT! FINALLY! Now you can all kill me.

Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it

* * *

_The day she left the Vongola, Chrome felt sorry._

_She was sorry for running away without saying a word. Sorry for the worries she had caused and would cause. Sorry for betraying her family. __But while the world was said to be vast, hers was just a small one. Family was important yet she traded Boss' offer of security for an 'everywhere and nowhere' life. A restless girl and her naïve motivation. Mukuro-sama was the epitome of everything, a paragon of perfection, and she was his devotee._

_Hers was a small world._

_Sorry._

* * *

Close.

Too close.

The proximity was unnerving. Every single sense was awake and alert, rendering the current situation into an ordeal. Principle of cause and effect eventuating in an increased awareness of how her own perception was working against her. Eventually, the overloading of nerves reached a climax, then resulted in the depletive feeling of being overwhelmed by all the different influences seeping into her body and she had to lean back against the table, head spinning. The scent of his aftershave, the way his fingertips rested firmly on her hips and, of course, the lingering sensation of his warm breath still ghosting over her lips. However, it was that peculiar blush, spilling over her cheeks like some hot liquid, that finished her off.

"W-we shouldn't... this i-isn't the right t-time to discuss these ma-matters... Hibari-san."

Yet he wouldn't hear of her thoughtful advice.

"I don't want to waste more time on running in circles," he admonished without paying any heed to the current problems. Like a child, he had to have his way in the face of all logic. Never mind the roused Vongola famiglia and guests or the debilitating snowfall.

Breaking the physical contact by bracing his hands against the edges of the desk, Hibari-san gazed at the intimidated woman. No more games and no more uncertainties. Frankly speaking, he was fed up with parties he had to attend in order to speak to her seeing that he would never go to her place like a clingy herbivore, not a chance.

"Besides, you heard what I said. I doubt there is any need to go over this topic again."

No budging, no faltering. His firm, unwavering narrow-mindedness would not tolerate any compromises. For him, the master of bigotry, a middle ground was nothing but a sign of weakness.

Gradually managing to come out of the hazy stupor, Chrome glimpsed upwards only to avert her gaze because their eyes had met.

Ah, ditching him and dating a stone became more and more appealing as the minutes passed. Receiving an impatient look, she gave into his demands of having a conversation.

"...y-yes, I... I heard you," she finally admitted before proving her point by repeating the previous announcement, "Y-you don't like sharing."

As per normal, the true meaning of his words was lost in the cryptic construction of his sentences, remaining a hidden agenda. If the female Mist would have been an advocate of irony, she would have compared Hibari-san's refusal to reveal his real intentions to Mukuro-sama's art of deception. But compared to her erstwhile master, the former was lacking the intent. Everything, from his actions to his thoughts, made sense to _him_ and he didn't indulge in being cooperative. He was so difficult to understand cos he simply wasn't used to explain himself or his reasoning. Nor would he ever be willing to do the like of it.

Sighing, she gave up, voluntarily accepting to play the coward's part. Ten years had passed and it was still an incessantly repeating of the same old story. So, if he wasn't going to amplify his thoughts, she determined that there was no need to pry. What she didn't take into account though was his biding silence. Maybe he was waiting for some response but she was at a complete loss as to what to say.

Discomfort was starting to build up. Her nervousness was like rain, steadily tickling while filling her mind like a chalice.

Still unsure what was expected of her, Chrome bit her bottom lip and after swallowing a small gulp of saliva, exhaled through her nose. Diffident fingers pushed against his arms and he allowed her to escape his suffocating presence. Even so, the Cloud misinterpreted the small rebellion against him as an attempt to flee from the room so he turned around and caught the passing illusionist by her wrist.

"Stay."

Freeing herself from his grip, she sidled towards the couch where she plopped down on pliant leather. 'What else is there to say?' she mused while easing herself into the softness of the backrest cushion. The only achievement they had accomplished so far was his prohibition of dating Sho-

Wait.

What?

Mulling over his idiosyncratic turn of phrase, the young woman paled only to turn a brilliant shade of crimson in the following second. The chameleon-like change was brought on by a long-desired realisation. In the end, she had ultimately understood what all those inklings meant.

H-he was basically implying that they were... a pair now?

That was impossible. After all, the other person was _Hibari-san_. There was little hope that he actually knew what a... relationship was.

Yet, he also wasn't one to go around and pronounce his affinity for something, let alone calling her a 'girlfriend'. So, this was probably the only way he, who hated commitment, could express himself. After mature deliberation, she decided to take the risk. Fingers clawing into the fabric of her dress, Chrome lifted her gaze and aimed it at the male in front of the desk.

"A-are you... I mean... a-are we... well, you know... the both of us... what I want to say is... Hibari-san and I...," she stuttered, getting lost in the maze of her mind.

Losing his patience, the former prefect crossed his arms, sharp glare directed at her.

"Speak your mind. I can't understand what you're trying to say if you continue to mumble away to yourself."

Rather than having a positive effect on her, his speech pressured her and the younger female grew more and more confused and flustered.

"A-are... a-are we... an...," she kept on rambling before biting hard into her lower lip. Hands clenching into fists until the white of her knuckles became visible. "ARE WE AN ITEM?"

Blurting it out like this... she wasn't sure whether or not it had been a wise decision but now that the words were out, she couldn't take them back anyway. While she struggled with her own notions, Hibari-san's first thought was: _Denial_. He wouldn't allow himself to get tangled in a partnership, even less if it was labelled as 'relationship'. Once his brain had established this rule, he was ready to convey his absolute resolution but that traitorous mouth of his didn't show any intentions to be cooperative. It was true, he wanted to have her for himself but he didn't want to be restricted in any form either. Dignity buried into the depths of his mind, a decision was made: Seeing her with someone else was unacceptable. The Italian bastard would never let him hear the end of it.

"Call it whatever you want," he cavilled despite permitting her to do as she pleased.

"You don't have to force yourself, Hibari-san!"

What was the matter now? Wasn't this just what women would normally want? Especially, when they were already pregnant? Growing scepticism raised suspicions, leaving him wondering whether or not she was interested in someone else.

"Why are you asking then?"

"B-because!"

At this point, she deemed it best to stand up because as seconds passed, his towering presence became more intimidating. The change of height wasn't very helpful though since he was still by far taller than she was. Heels clicked as she paced through the office.

"Because... I want to know where we stand... eventually," she added as an afterthought.

The frown on his face was replaced when he raised an eyebrow.

"I-if Hibari-san doesn't want me... he doesn't have to force himself. B-but I'm also tired of these games." Looking at the black-haired man, she asked herself if it was time to confess. Back then, after she had declined Mukuro-sama's offer to protect her child, she had decided to keep quiet about her feelings. She had considered to reveal them in due course, had wanted to aim for his acknowledgement before founding any kind of attachment.

Yet...

Steeling herself, she whirled around, long hair blocking her vision for a moment.

"I-I will never ask you... no, I will never expect you to feel anything for me... but...Hibari-san is very important to me." It wasn't a real confession but it should be enough for people as socially awkward as them. Almost as if they had an unspoken agreement that the term 'love' was never to be used.

"Mh."

His reaction wasn't quite... what she had expected, though. Surely she didn't know that these news weren't as surprising to him as she had assumed. To him, this was merely a confirmation of what Dino-san had already told him earlier. Therefore, when all he did was to stare with his mouth set to a firm line, lips sealed, an expression of pure despondency crawled over her face.

"So... uhm... I said my piece. W-would you please answer my question now?. W-where do we stand?" Pulse fluttering and palms sweaty.

"Bianchi?"

She blinked, shot a brief glimpse into the skylark's direction before facing the door where a flustered Dino-san stood. "Sorry," he babbled hastily whilst his apologetic eyes scanned the room for his wife, "I didn't know someone was in here... well, I did... but I thought it was Bianchi talking to someone." The sound of his sharp inhaling filled the temporary pause. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

Opening her mouth to deny, Chrome noticed how her fellow Guardian emitted a deadly aura. Obviously, Dino-san was a nuisance to him and she had to intervene unless she wanted to witness a massacre. Even without Fuuta-kun's rankings, she knew that this was the most presumable outcome. "W-we were just... talking." The defence wasn't neither solid nor convincing. The presented evidence which consisted of flushed cheeks and reddened lips spoke for itself.

"Sure you were. And you probably want to continue 'talking', right?" Armed with air quotes, dripping sarcasm and a smug grin, the Cavallone turned on his heel to leave the room. However, his exit was prevented when a small hand took hold of his sleeve, making him stop short. To discount the rather unhappy sound from the left (_the source was undoubtedly his displeased former student_), he focused on the frail female and her shaking fingers instead.

"Yes?"

"Y-you are looking for Bianchi-san. I want to help you."

"No. You won't" It was impossible for Dino-san to reply. An objection was already issued without any hesitation or delay. Still, father-to-be was utterly ignored by mother-to-be.

"T-the last time we spoke, Bianchi-san seemed so miserable. I couldn't ask her back then so I know nothing about the reasons but she has always been kind to me... and I want to repay that debt. I want to help you out."

"We're not done talking," warned the annoyed Cloud, even further agitated since the other persons took no notice of him. Deliberately, too.

"Hibari-san, what would you do if you were indebted to someone?" Caught by the effectiveness of the argument, he opened his mouth just to shut it again. Blushing because she was almost smitten with his disgruntled pout, she let go of the blonde's suit coat and adjusted the bracelets on her arm.

"I don't know, Chrome. It is kinda personal," the Mafia leader interposed, unaware of how his expression betrayed him. Despite wanting some support, he appeared to be too proud of a man to easily accept her offer.

"But she wouldn't talk to you, would she? And... my intentions are good. I don't want to be nosy... I just want to help Bianchi-san." Locating her weight from one foot onto the other, the young woman cast down her eye. "Also, I guess it would be best to talk to Bianchi-san alone. She will only assume a defensive stance if you were to be present."

With the bucking bronco being torn between agreeing and rejecting, someone else had to make a decision. Gripping the collar of the male's powder blue shirt, Hibari-san dragged him out of the room.

"Make it quick," he snarled without turning back, the tone of his voice caused her to flinch.

"He is astonishingly insightful... at times," she deduced after the duo had disappeared, presumably heading for the ball room.

* * *

Compared to the hectic commotion from before, the number of people had significantly decreased and as a result, the frenzy of movements had calmed down as well. In fact, the atmosphere was almost of tranquil nature by now. Glaring at the remaining groups, Hibari stalked through the hall until he saw the herbivorous Vongola heir and the others of his ilk. The annoying horse trailed him like a lost child.

"Ah, Hibari-san!" The greeting sounded way too startled and way too forced. "Err... where's Chrome?"

One slender eyebrow was raised in response. Because: If this was supposed to be an innocent question without any ulterior motive, then why was the opposite man profusely sweating? Sawada Tsunayoshi put on a pained smile, still waiting to receive some kind of answer due to the fact that his right-hand man, currently standing behind him, had stirred the deepest fears in the poor brunette.

"I left her in _your_ office," the mocking retort, emphasising the possessive pronoun.

Regardless of his steely composure, the Cloud was nevertheless taken aback when his leader desperately lashed out.

"But you didn't... do anything in my room, right? I don't have to throw my desk into the incinerator? Or my sofa? Or my chairs? Or the carpet on my floor? Or my bookshelf? Because I swear, I love my bookshelf!"

Storm and Rain were gaping at him with pale faces and curious eyes. Furthermore, he could feel how the blonde's stare practically bored into his back. Was everyone gifted with the talent to piss him off? If so, he could only hope that the pineapple bastard wouldn't show up since his appearance would make him lose the last vestiges of self-control.

"I don't entertain the idea of answering preposterous questions," he informed them, voice flat from the strain of holding back. He couldn't kill them. _Now_. Getting rid of all the witnesses would be too much trouble.

"He's not denying it, Juudaime. Do you know what that means?"

He received an incredulous stare. God, he was less than a minute away from creating a bloodbath. Making a mental note to butcher the smoking bomb first (_in case of doubt: __Agitators shall die before anyone else_), he gritted his teeth and uttered, "Don't waste your breath. Your office is safe." He glanced sidewards and proceeded, "I can't say I'm particular interested how short-lived your stamina is but as far as I'm concerned, three minutes are not enough to fool around with somebody."

The partly relieved Sky felt compelled to point out that the duo had been absent for about thirty minutes (_minus the time to get back to the ballroom_) yet decided to swallow Hibari's insult wordlessly when he noticed Dino's frantic gestures. Maybe his mentor had managed to walk in on them or he had heard some horrible things. Either way, loose lips sink ships so saying nothing at all was most likely the best option.

And while this proverb was working for him, his Mist Guardian had to do the exact opposite.

* * *

"I've been looking for you. And your brother's office was some kind of first reference point."

Glancing upwards, Bianchi-san rewarded the guest with a semi-honest smile. Her long legs were stretched out and crossed, bare feet placed on the coffee table without any consideration of manners. Slender fingers played with a strand from her rather loose chignon hairstyle whilst the corresponding arm was casually slung over the backrest. Her left hand was holding onto an elegant wine glass, another one (_empty, Chrome noticed_) was placed on the table. Both rims were decorated with carmine red lipstick.

All in all, she could have easily passed for one of those models from the glossy magazines.

The illusionist's wandering gaze caught every single detail. Flushed cheeks, coloured in a pink hue. High-heeled shoes disregarded, carelessly dropped and left next to the vintage Chesterfield settee. True, the whole picture might have given a classy impression but...

"...you had enough. You've been drinking too much lately," was the girl's monotone appraisal as she reached for the glass. There was no fight for the upper hand or dominance, reign was passed without complaints.

She toddled to the wooden desk and put the object down yet raised an eyebrow upon seeing various official-looking papers scattered all over the surface. They certainly did not belong to Gokudera-san and there was no doubt what sort of purpose they had. Be that as it may, Bianchi-san still had the feeling she was obliged to clarify their existence.

"Divorce petition," she ventilated the non-existent grievance.

"Oh."

Mouth shaping the form of an 'O', Chrome sat down on an unoccupied chair and placed her hands on her lap. What else was there to say, anyway?

"My brother's office... Kudos, Chrome, though I must confess I was expecting someone else. But for you to find me here: Am I really so predictable or his my husband just too stupid?" And she tried to take a sip from her glass before realising that her hand was empty.

"He is worried."

"He should be."

"Well... you have to talk to someone. Suffering all alone is..." Lies don't travel far. Being a hypocrite was not her goal. Because she had isolated herself before and had turned her back on Boss and the family. Giving advice was her only option. "You really should talk to someone."

The elder woman leaned her head back, tucking the wayward tendril behind her ear. "Ah, they wouldn't understand... especially the girls. Happily married, aren't they? They wouldn't understand what it means to..." The unfinished sentence was left hanging in the air.

"What about me then?" As if to clarify herself, she pointed a delicate finger at her own face though the message pretty self-explanatory without any adjuvant actions. Hazy eyes scrutinised her. The subsequent mockery was without an edge.

"I'm a big girl, Chrome."

She didn't like the irony of having her own words thrown back at her but she would lose in a battle of wits against the beautiful assassin. So: Ignorance is bliss.

"I will listen to whatever you have to say."

"Chrome, I..."

Pride and ignorance are akin. Bianchi-san and Chrome were akin.

"You helped me. You accepted me. Right from the very beginning. You cared for me ten years ago. Let me repay this debt. I'm selfish in my gratitude."

And the wall crumbled, brick by brick.

"I...," the softness of her voice betraying her, "Something happened... and I don't think I'm worthy of being... his wife anymore."

The wall came crashing down, debris in form of words hailing down on Chrome. Wait, it wasn't him. Dino-san was not in the wrong. To the contrary, it was... Bianchi-san?

"The way you're treating him..."

"Yeah, it would be easier if he'd despise me. But that thick-headed, stubborn idiot isn't willing to make things easy." The lament of failure. Nobody liked to devise plans only to watch them fall apart a moment later.

"Does he know...," and she swallowed the rest of the sentence since she wasn't quite sure on what the other woman's declaration of worthlessness was based on.

"You see, the thing is he's an idiot. Normal people would have stumbled upon an idea of what I'm trying to do and why I'm so keen on it. But, frankly speaking, what do you expect from someone who can't even tie his laces with none of his family members around."

"B-but he's not stupid." Someone had to defend him. Those purposes of his, weren't they for a good cause?

"Chrome," not-so-hazy eyes firm and carmine red mouth tight-drawn, "This is not business or Mafia related. This is love. He's a man. Of course he has no clue what's going on." She thrust an arm forward, gesturing at the divorce papers. "A piece of advice from me. If you want something from a man, tell him. No subtle hints. No beating about the bush. Tell him everything without ceremony. Otherwise you'll be disappointed." And, with a spot of reconsideration, she added, "Unlike us, men are straightforward. For some reason or another, they have no problem to let you know what they desire. Men and women can't communicate!"

"_You are herewith not allowed to go on a date with Irie Shoichi ever again."_

As the words were starting to sink in, the illusionist blinked.

"_And I hate sharing."_

So, the thing Hibari-san wanted was...

"_Stay."_

Biting onto the nail of her thumb, she leaned forward, eyebrows scrunched together. Whereas, the thing she wanted was...

"_ARE WE AN ITEM?"_

But, up to the present, he had difficulties to quite understand what kind of answer she had been waiting for all along, because...

"_You don't have to force yourself, Hibari-san!"_

"I-I'm such a fool." Enlightenment came crashing down on her and she sprang up causing the chair to toppled over and it subsequently collided with the ground. Ignoring the noise as well as the elder woman's nonplussed face, the Mist Guardian staggered towards the door, almost tripping over the discarded shoes near the sofa.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't impose on you and try to meddle with your affairs when I'm not even able to reach conclusions in terms of my own love life!" The metal of the doorknob had a cooling effect on the warm skin of her palm. Although she reached a decision at long last, the Vongola Guardian wouldn't run away from supporting Dino-san and his wife either. "Sorry, I really have to go now yet my offer still holds: I will listen to everything you have to say. You can nag, complain all you want. You can cry, too. It's just... that right now, there's something I need to sort out beforehand."

It had been a long time but, for once, Bianchi-san's smile was an honest one.

"You know what? Actually, I think this is a quite good idea."

"I'm sorry!" shouted the soft-spoken female out before rushing out of the room, leaving an amused/bemused hitman behind.

* * *

"I wonder... if she's okay."

The young man was leaning against the wall and watched the ado around him with not one iota of interest. Even when someone approached and dared to talk to him, he still decided to send that very person to Coventry. Regardless of his blatant actions, the Cavallone heir didn't take the hint. Bastard had already caused enough trouble.

"I hope she comes back soon," the blonde mumbled ruefully and Hibari considered sparing his life if only he left him alone. Needless to say, his inner thoughts went unheard as his personal space (_which was a radius of at least 10 metres_) was invaded. Annoyed and pestered, he had starred at everything but the male next to him because he had absolutely no clue whether or not '_she_' was okay. Be it the estranged wife or the one who went looking for the aforementioned woman, he wasn't sure but also not one to feign concern.

So, not even deigning to look at the Cavallone, he resumed glaring at various people like a hawk looking for a prey.

"And you? Waiting for Chrome?" A pregnant pause. "Sorry, I guess I really must have disrupted you then."

Subtle hints would be pointless besides he didn't feel like immersing into the world of explanations and advice-seeking.

"What was your secret council about? Folie à deux?"

With his endurance becoming strained, he sighed in irritation. Only answering would save him from the idiocy. Otherwise he would be doomed to listen to endless monologues.

"Chrome Dokuro is suddenly interested in... something. I'm not really sure what it is tough. She asked '_where we're standing_'."

"Soooo?" Long and drawled.

Honestly, he would live to see his name on the bronco's epitaph. Preferably in the context of 'cause' or 'reason'.

"So what?" he snapped back. What a shame, his patience was about to run out. All those years of enhancing self-control were slowly going to waste these days. His health would very likely be at risk, he should especially watch out for hypertension.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? What did you say, Kyouya?"

"Nothing."

"Oh God, you are beyond help." He even threw his arms up.

Howbeit, the words weren't that aggravating. It was the being preaching them. As if his situation was any better. Frowning but not speaking, the Cloud crossed his arms and backed his head against the wall. His former mentor misread the silence and persisted on receiving an answer.

"Then... where are you standing?" he inquired, smile crooked and expectations low.

"How should I know? I have yet to find out what it is she wants to hear."

Brown eyes were full of wariness.

"How about being honest?" he started just to change his mind immediately, "No, you're always too frank. Thinking about her feelings may be the right approach."

"It's not about feelings. It's about entertaining her." Because the imminent danger of her running into the four-eyes' arms was ubiquitous. Omnipresent like the sword of Damocles. Not that he was about to share this information with an uber-nosy Mafia leader.

"But it's not like you to have no plans at all. Do you even know what _you_ want?"

A prideful smirk was enough to frighten the Italian.

"Of course, I do."

"I see. And that may be the reason for Chrome's insecurities."

"What do you mean?" Annoyance aside, he was genuinely interested. "Beat about the bush and I'll bite you to death."

"Going the easy route? Let me explain it to you with simple words then: Chrome would like to know whether or not she's included in that future of yours." Poking his friend's (_in a way, he usually comforted himself_) forehead, the bucking bronco jumped backward to evade potential punishment. By contrast, Hibari simply narrowed his eyes to slits, mute mouth stayed in a slanted position.

"That's all I have to say. So, go and mull over those things whereas I'll take my leave to pace the hallways until I hear from Chrome." Scratching his nose, Dino grinned. "Show me that this head of yours is capable of doing more than establishing strategies to harm other humans.."

Once he was assured of his former pupil's confusion, he turned around to exit the ball room yet staggered a bit after hearing footsteps following him. Recognising the steady pattern of this gait was the easy part, believing that the other man actually listened to his counselling... he could only shake his head in disbelief.

'I see, he's worried after all,' the fair-haired man assessed mentally and nodded, features graced by a mixture of complacency and sympathy. Getting a quick sneak peek at the follower, he walked towards the doors but had to press a hand over his lips to suppress a snicker. Dangerous territory; He would only survive by getting rid of the evidence of any buoyant disposition. Of course, all his efforts were in vain since a baritone voice, irritated and impatient, inquired about the inappropriate display of mirth. Neither a run-away wife nor a mother-to-be who couldn't make up her mind (_even if her own life would depended on it_) were topics one would consider to be 'exhilarating'.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing! Just thinking that you're all grown up now," rhapsodised the bucking horse. The dreamily expression on his face, however, was instantly whipped off by a direct hit from the used-to-be student's back of the hand. As he brushed past him to leave the room, a low mutter could be heard.

"Yeah, eating my words. Forget what I just said. I'm exercising my right to revoke all my previous appraisal."

Hibari ignored him as per normal. As he should have done from the very beginning. Simply because it was usually the best. Not like he was missing out on something important (_the problem was: Whenever Dino manipulated him, he would deny having paid heed to him. Though the results spoke for themselves_). The sound of the closing door followed a few seconds later, along with hurried footsteps and huffing.

"Wait, Kyouya!"

Stupidity aside, the blonde Cavallone had a stunningly fast recovery time which was in all probability a result of being born as the clumsy person he was.

Oh, talking about clumsiness...

The clacking drumming of heels echoed through the hall. And just as the Cloud raised his eyes and looked up, a hurried Chrome Dokuro came round the corner. Surprise was written all over her face when she spotted them so she forgot to reduce her speed. Not to mention how her movements became more haphazard, less controlled.

He wasn't gifted with precognition but the smell of misfortune was in the air.

Almost as if to prove him right, the strap of her right high heel snapped, unable to bear the strain of running any longer, and the female tripped then tumbled. Collision. A dull sound. Some moaning.

Raising a slender eyebrow, Hibari stepped forwards without thinking. Albeit he was far from being worried (_well, she was a Guardian. The blows and kicks, scratches and tackles she had received during various fights had been way more severe than a mere fall_), he intended to help her up. Having said that, someone rushed past him and he saw the idiotic Mafia leader kneeling down to assist her instead.

Always the gentleman, wasn't he? Surely, he had to learn his place.

Scowling at the annoying interference named Dino, the quondam head prefect watched with pleasant interest how those helping hands were pushed away rather promptly. "Thank you, Dino-san, but there's no need for aid," she insisted (_because she wasn't weak and the charm of being helpless had no affect on Hibari. Quite the opposite, in fact_). Her legs were still a bit wobbly but she managed to stand up nevertheless.

"Why were you in such a hurry anyway?" the bronco enquired curiously while she brushed non-existent dust from her -now- rumpled dress. It didn't seem like she had listened to him at all for she bend forwards, removed the other shoe from her foot before dashing towards the black-haired man. Fingers secured their grip on the shoes, arms being lowered until they seemed to hang limply.

"Uhm... Hibari-san... about...," she stopped as something (_realisation?_) hit her and turned around to face the other male. "Oh... uhm, I'm very sorry, Dino-san. My talk with Bianchi-san... we'll conclude it another day. Please be patient until then!"

Well, not like he had any progress on his own, right? So, he was doomed (_or worse: At her mercy_) to wait for her to smooth things over. Defeated, he waved his hand and motioned her to continue the conversation with the fellow Vongola Guardian. She nodded but the blush on her cheeks showed the apparent embarrassment for intruding herself into their affairs and coming back with no results.

"You were saying?" the Cloud reminded her, intrigued by the current intensity of crimson which inundated her face, even reaching her ears by now.

"Ano... about the matters we discussed... I reflected on it and..." Shallow breaths made it hard to focus. The palms of her hands, covered in a thin film of perspiration, were getting warmer with every passing second. Throwing all her insecurities away, accepting that she was foolish in her honesty, the woman recalled the scorpion's words and finally blurted the overdue request out. Ultimately, she had abandoned fears in favour of dreams and wishes.

"H-H-Hibari-san! I-I'm sorry! The things I said before... none of it is true! Even if you don't want to... even if you have to force yourself... please, I-I," she gulped, shook that heavy head of hers to get a sober mind and continued, "I want to be in a relationship with Hibari-san!"

The small spark of confidence floundered and withered and died once she remembered the Italian's presence.

No good.

No good at all.

How could she have been this stupid? The one and only chance: And she had to go and ruin it. This proposal was most likely classified as 'herbivorous attachment', suggesting it in front of another person, a potential witness, would mean that the Foundation's leader had some kind of soft spot. Soft spots equalled weakness.

There was no room for choices: He would have to reject her to save his face.

Hibari-san would not allow anyone to assume he had feeling of a sort. Especially not feelings for her.

"I accept."

Being a master of deception didn't help to lessen her suspicion. But he wasn't an illusion. Couldn't be. Astonishment drifted over her, she could only wonder whether or not her face looked identically to the Cavallone leader's expression of profound shock. I hope not. Because: His gaping mouth appeared to be more than plainly inappropriate.

"Not without a few conditions, though."

So, it was him after all. Both of them were able to catch their breaths.

"I-I-I-I see. I'll accept them!"

Careless indeed yet she swore that no matter what, she would make this work.

"Eh? Don't go and simply accept them like this, Chrome!" warned the tattooed man from behind, "Who knows what sort of things Kyouya has on his mind. Maybe he's a closet pervert with a few sick fetishes and even sicker fantasies. Do you get it? I'm talking about the kind of kinks you'll have to fulfil. And once you accepted his terms, you have to abide by his rules or else you'll be bitten t-"

"Don't judge others by your own standards," Hibari chimed in, obviously pissed if his rigid posture and crossed arms were an indicator, "Why don't you go and make yourself useful for a change? Run to Sawada Tsunayoshi and tell him that we've done enough for today _(his two conversational partners were exchanging looks of mutual understanding, both agreeing that – unlike everyone else – the skylark had refused to help out ab initio_)."

With his sacrosanct statement being final and inviolable, he turned his back on them and walked away. This time round, the illusionist caught the meaning and bowed slightly in order to bid adieu to a dumbfounded Dino before chasing after Vongola's maverick.

"Kids... they sure grow up fast these days," he laughed as brown eyes monitored their disappearance, "Oh well, at least this gives me an opportunity to lure Tsuna into another bet."

* * *

It was nothing she was proud to admit but, after all this time, today marked the first time Chrome entered Hibari-san's office. Moreover, she was bewildered to see it wasn't that much different from the other rooms. Her imagination had been full of endless space, golden chandeliers and grand fountains. Or the exact opposite: Japanese simplicity.

This was... neither.

The room was of normal size, nor small nor big (_the faint anthem of Namimori-chuu whispered through her head as an old remain of faint memories_).

At the behest of the Sky, every Guardians had received a certain standard equipment and, by the looks of things, the Cloud hadn't exchanged many pieces of furniture. Listing the few differences, she noticed the desk was somewhat bigger and his office armchair looked not only comfortable but also very noble-classic-expensive-whatever. She mulled over those many times she had to change her office equipment due to _'unforseen circumstances_' until it occurred to her that not a single Guardian, regardless of how easily they were tempted to accept challenges wherever they pleased, would have dared to start a ruckus in _this_ room.

Most of their meetings took place at Boss' office anyway. Oh, that would explain why he was forced to refurbish almost every other week.

The raven-haired male reached over to switch a table lamp with the purple shade on (_again, Boss' idea, everyone had some utensils in his/her designated colour: From pencils, curtains to key pendants – He was obsessed like that_) so that the room was immediately surged in a warm light. All in all, it was homely. In a strange way. Wasn't Hibari-san the one whose walls were supposed to be decorated with various instruments of torture? All of them covered in blood?

"Sit down."

Nodding towards the leather sofa, he strolled over to the window and leaned against the window sill. Nervously, Chrome shuffled trough the room and did as she was told, tucking her dress underneath her thighs afterwards (_because the leather left a chilly sensation on her bare skin, mind you_). Once she was comfortable and content, the female Mafia member glimpsed at the man before realising that his stare was directed at the window. He was either gazing into the darkness of the night or observing her by means of her pale reflection.

One way or another, she felt at ease and availed herself of the opportunity to study his features.

'He really is handsome...,' she decided when he closed his eyes while inhaling.

"My conditions."

Almost choking on saliva, the petite woman ensured him of her attention with a chortling noise. His grey eyes were once again glued to the window as she remained silent.

"No other men, no confessions of pathetic emotions, no unreasonable demands. The latter includes dates, kisses and any kind of expectations that require me to change. I ask you to be faithful (_despite his way of putting it there was no doubt of the consequences if she failed to comply_)," he pondered briefly, then proceeded with what seemed to be the most important requirement, "And: No Rokudo Mukuro."

Nodding her head enthusiastically, Chrome clasped small hands together, interlocked bare heels and skimmed over her upper lip with the tip of her tongue.

"Understood." There was something on her mind as well. "But... am I allowed to call or see you... once a while?" A moment of consideration before alleviating the impact of the sentence. "Not every day, not even every week. Just... once a while, really. Oh, and will you come to see me when I feel under the weather? Y-you don't have to take care of me or anything... only to check if I'm still alive. It doesn't have to be longer than five minutes. Pretending to be interested in my well-being is just fine!"

His contemplation didn't take long. And it was undeniable nerve-racking. Notwithstanding, the outcome would be no surprise. She had already been presented with a miracle when he had agreed to enter a relationship. Further expectations would be greedy.

"No."

Certainly. However, his voice rang out a second time.

"In the event of illness, you'll be staying at the Hibari compound."

Because it would be easier to keep an eye on her and ensure the safety of his heir. Fair enough. It didn't bother her because she would forget about his true intentions and delude herself. Somewhere along the line she had become quite an expert at this anyway.

Also, Bianchi-san's dogma was true. Men weren't discreet in the pursuance of their wants. But knowing all of this still didn't help to cease the warmth's advance as it spread over her cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears.

Silence followed.

Was there something else to be voiced out? Because listening to the sound of her own breathing or the pounding of her heart wasn't exactly thrilling. On the other hand, she was also afraid of saying anything. If he considered her talking as being either needless or redundant, he wouldn't pass on taking his consent to their relationship back.

"Anything else?"

The frantic shaking of her head was vertigo-inducing, a discovery she came across as dizziness took over her mind. Somehow, this was like the end of a long, long journey except that it was a far cry from being over. She, and she presumed the Cloud Guardian as well, was/were somewhat prone to attract hardships and trouble (_though only one of them appeared to be actually seeking them at times. And it wasn't her_). But for now, she wanted to do was to call it a day.

"Let's go to bed then. It's late," he determined coincidentally.

"Ah, y-yes!"

Exhausted from the day's events, she moved to stand up and planned to leave the office but when his face looked into her direction, she halted. He wasn't pleased. Why?

"You're staying here."

She floundered. He cleared his throat.

'I won't allow you to share a bed with the herbivore Irie Shoichi,' he added mentally, still unaware that said person had already left a while ago and the agitator, Gokudera Hayato, was waiting to be punished once the Cloud found out.

"Uhm... uh... o-okay..."

Feeling lost, Chrome stood frozen in her spot. The nature of his request (_or rather: demand_) was unusual but she was happy to follow through. Happy, indeed. On the other hand, she had no idea what she was expected to do. Absorbed in thoughts, she was unaware of him going into the next room.

Furthermore, it wasn't his voice which brought her back to reality but a simple, carelessly said word.

"Are you coming, _Chrome_?"

She blinked. Twice. Then smiled.

Maybe it wasn't possible to savour this moment. But then again, it didn't matter. Her determination chanted: She had to make this work. So, she would never lie. Solely basing her her life on honesty, on sincerity. That was enough.

Whatever they had, it would never fall apart.

Not when she was able to be closer to him than anyone else.

Close.

* * *

_The day she came back to the Vongola, Chrome felt sorry._

_She was sorry for being full of regrets. Sorry for the worries she had caused and would cause. Sorry for having betrayed her family. __But everyone was forgiving and they let her in once again. Back into that small world of hers. Back into their protection. __Mukuro-sama wasn't the epitome of everything anymore, wasn't a paragon of perfection, and he had lost his devotee to Hibari-san._

_Chrome had a new a small world._

_Sorry._

* * *

Some fluff because the next chapter will be depressing again. The circumstances of Dino's/Bianchi's problems will be revealed. Finally!

Just replying to a few comments this time due to the amount. Sorry for that :)

Blue Quartz Foxy – Thanks a bunch. At times, I think I'm spending way too much time on including all those background characters but as long as you think it works out fine, I guess I'm on the safe side :D I'm wondering if Canon!Hibari knows what jealousy is since his only interests resolve around fighting and Namimori. Yeah, Tsuna and Gokudera (Dino and Yamamoto, too) have learned from their past mistakes and, over all those years, they've become a bit better at manipulating their Cloud. At least, in my head..., yeah. So expect some more mischief from them :)

chromeXhibari4ever – I turned you into a 1896 shipper? I'm deeply sorry for this... seeing that there isn't much going on between the two of them in the actual show. As for the baby: It will come in due time... so thanks a lot for your comment and interest!

Audriel – Hurry much indeed ;) Haha, sorry 'bout that! I truly love your 'father Tsuna' analogy! Agreed, Hibari is probably his rebellious son, though Mukuro isn't any better. Reborn? He's just a sadist, simple as that. I always expected Gokudera to work in a kindergarten but your idea is just hilarious! I hope the next chapter will be right up your alley. Some explanations will be given... finally, phew! Thanks for sharing your thoughts!

animhaye03 – The honour is way too great O.o! Thank you very much! Sorry, but none of the Guardians will be a love rival in this story (Mukuro likes to mess around but can't be counted as a 'love rival' per se). Yamamoto may be Hibari's love rival in a future story... not too sure about it at this point.

Ruiminate – Dunno but I think Amano-sensei would beg to differ :) But I'm so, so happy that you enjoy my writing style. Don't worry... I'm prone to do those kind of mistakes, too. But instead of sending it twice, I manage to accidentally press the send button when I have yet to finish the message... yeah... anyway, thanks for your review!

SlingtheSlingshot – Thank you, much obliged! But I think those (little parenthesis), though they kind of define my writing style, are an annoyance to most of the readers. Quirky? Mhm, I like that description. Thanks! Oh and actually, I think the word 'monopolising' is a great choice. He's single-minded like that.

chromeluster27 – Cheers! Sorry for taking months to upload again... argh, I will try my best to do justice to anyone but usually fail miserably. Though, I'm happy you like the fic and it's an honour that you like my choice of vocabulary and even learned some words (same happens to me whenever I read fanfictions... a nice benefit, isn't it?). Thank you very much!

Bommie – Thanks a ton for your comment and the advice/critique. When I started writing this chapter, I actually tried to change a few things (according to your suggestion) and I kinda realised that 'this isn't me'. Sorry about that. While all your points may be true, if I were to change my style it wouldn't be as much fun to write anymore. Anyway, I really considered the things you pointed out and I would like to thank you for that! About the baby's gender: That has been decided ever since I began this story but I won't spoiler XD

Lastly, the addressing: I'm using third person narrator but not necessarily the point of view – meaning, the suffixes indicate from whose point of view the story is told (e.g. Hibari doesn't use any suffix etc.)... Okay, enough explaining, I hope you will still enjoy the story regardless of my annoying tendencies :D

psyiNoheart – I'm really happy that you enjoy the story so far! I had to laugh when I saw all the comments. Thank you for the effort!

Thank you.


	13. Welcome home

**Welcome home**

**Title inspired by:** Radical face – Welcome home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

Author's note: I want to **thank** everyone for faving and commenting. Reading your comments made me extremely happy.

Sorry for the long break but I decided to put this story on hold until I finished my bachelor degree. Which I did. Horray. Whatever.

**What does this mean?** That means the next chapter is almost ready and Paper Hearts WILL be finished. And it won't take another year until you get the next update. As long as at least one person is still reading this, I promise I will finish it.

**Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it**

* * *

_Life was all about trial and error._

_About falling in and out of love._

_About spinning and stumbling and getting up and running again._

_About bruises and plaster._

_Furthermore, life wasn't fair._

* * *

Night was the time of dreamers.

No reverie, no lost train of thoughts and no wild imagination could ever hope to compare to a dream world coloured in uncertainties. With skies of a shocking pink colour or trees that bore blue leaves. Lakes tinged acidic yellow and the ability to hear oaths of love from one's darling.

The mornings following those pleasant nights were almost a disappointment in comparison with the kingdom of dreams.

In all honesty, the only good thing about them was to laze away.

"Mhmmm...," was the inarticulate sound that left Chrome's mouth as she twisted her body away from the window. The blanket had wrapped itself around her like a vine and had kept her warm. But now that golden sunlight flooded the room and cast the weaved patterns of curtains as complex shadows on the walls, she felt somewhat suffocated.

It was way too warm with the blankets. Yet getting up was also not an option. No, she would just bear with it a little longer and then... then... Snuggling deeper into her cushion, the female illusionist felt how a tired yawn bubbled in depths of her throat but she suppressed it by pushing her nose into the mattress.

A mattress that smelled suspiciously of pine-scented water and aconite.

Within seconds, the woman shot up into a sitting position and tried to brush some strands of dishevelled hair away as it was blocking her vision. Yes, this was most certainly not her room. And the purple shirt she was wearing didn't belong to her possessions either.

It took a while to clear her head but – after seeing her lovely cocktail dress covering the back of a chair – she eventually remembered what had happened last night. "This is... Hibari-san's room," the dark-haired female muttered and looked around to see if said owner was anywhere to be found. Silence was her sole answer and she concluded that sleeping in the Cloud's room didn't actually mean she had slept _with_ the Cloud.

"Oh yes... he had given me a spare shirt as sleeping attire..." As soon as the sentence had left her lips, she noticed how her cheeks warmed up and she couldn't help smiling, not caring if she looked blissfully happy or just stupid. "Giving me one of his shirts... that is actually quite cute." Amusingly, the real memory of him tossing the shirt onto the bed turned into an image of him handing it to her. Almost as if he really had really cared whether or not she was sleeping in a cocktail dress or something remarkably more comfortable.

Oh, her contrived Hibari-san was really quite cute.

And then reality returned with a 'No.' and a 'Wait.'.

Nothing that Hibari-san did was 'cute'. The hormones must have started to mess up her brains instead, she concluded because even after pressing the palms of her (_now clammy, she noticed_) hands against her cheeks, the stupid grin wouldn't leave her face.

She fell back onto the bed and breathed in. If they were a... pair now, did it mean she could fall helplessly in love with him? Could she giggle like a school girl when he entered the room and could she reach for his hand for secret displays of affection?

"I'm probably still half-asleep." It was a soft laugh with a self-mocking undertone. Pressing her fingertips against the sides of her nose so that the palms formed a dome which covered her mouth, Chrome stared at the ceiling. "It's Hibari-san after all." This rather frustrating thought would have occupied her mind for a bit longer if it hadn't been for a sound. And if she wasn't mistaken, the source could be found in the adjoined office. Naked feet meet the floor and the Mist cringed as a shudder went straight down her spine. Even with all the rays of sunshine... the room wasn't that warm at all!

Ignoring the urge to dive back under the blankets, she stood up and made her way over to the door which was standing ajar and thus allowing her to peek into the other room.

"I will tell Sawada Tsunayoshi to refrain from sending you on spying missions. Given the fact that you do not seem capable of it."

The wood was cold to touch as Chrome pushed the door a tad more open. She had been exposed before she had even had the chance to look at the person who was facing the opposite wall which resulted in her staring at his back.

"Hibari-san has eyes in the back of his he-," she paused and bit her lip. A mirror. He was standing in front of a mirror while he tied his tie. "Never mind." Her eyes flickered to the side when he looked at her through the mirror. The man was already dressed in black trousers and a crisp, white dress shirt. The only thing left to do was to just add the finishing touches by straightening his sleek, coal-coloured tie. Fragile fingers itched to help him but he was probably better off on his own seeing that his hands were already smoothing the tie down, stroking the perfect knot in process. Besides, even though she was capable of tying her own ties, she also remembered how she had almost strangled Boss after only trying to adjust his neck tie. His face had taken on a dangerous purple colour back then... if she recalled correctly.

"Where did you sleep?" Asking whether he had slept well or if his morning has been pleasant so far would have been more appropriate questions. She didn't care. This kind of inquiry was merely to break the awkward silence and because she was truly curious. After all, there was neither a blanket nor a pillow on the sofa.

"In my bed, where else?" his repetitious voice replied as if she had just asked the most ridiculous, most obvious question on earth. Well, he probably thought it was.

Her face flushed. First pink. Then crimson. And she could have sworn steam left her head through her ears, too. Had he slept next to her? She could only remember how he had given her a shirt and she had changed in the bathroom. When she had returned, there hadn't been anyone else in the room and she had went to bed. If her memory served her right, he had been in the office instead, talking to someone on the phone. But that could only mean... he had come to bed after she had fallen asleep.

"I-I see." The stuttering was giving her embarrassment away. "I-... I just thought... Hibari-san wouldn't be that kind of person who would enjoy sleeping... next to someone."

This statement earned her an amused expression from the mirror Hibari-san. Funny, being stared at by his reflection was just as nerve-racking as facing the real Cloud.

"You think I would give up on my bed and sleep on the couch for someone else's sake?"

That wasn't fair! If he said it like this, it actually made sense that he had slept next to her. On the other hand, it would make even more sense if he had made _her_ sleep on the couch. As if reading her mind, he continued, "And there is also the concept of _'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'_."

Chrome's puzzled expression was more than enough for him to realise she hadn't understood what he was implying.

"Are you afraid I would try to harm you in your sleep, Hibari-san?"

"You truly are an herbivore."

Ouch. He knew how to make her feel stupid.

"But I don't understand."

A displeased sound. She decided to let the matter rest.

"Oh... now that I think about it... does Hibari-san intend to tell the others about our... arrangement?" Somehow, she just couldn't help it. Relationship was still too strong a word and her pathetic periphrases made it sound like a business contract.

"Irrespective of how dense these herbivores are (_and he was sure they were quite dense not to mention idiotic_), I reckon this matter will eventually come to their notice." Plus, telling them would lead to them acknowledging their positions. Which would (_hopefully_) subsequently lead to them stopping to crowd the Mist. His logic was flawless like that.

"Can I call Hibari-san... in a more familiar and informal way?"

Apparently, this statement came as a true surprise because he even turned around to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't care. Call me whatever you want."

"Darli-"

"Be reasonable."

She muffled her soft giggling with the sleeve of the purple shirt. Fact was, she couldn't think of any name besides 'Hibari-san' but she had wanted to hear him say her name again. Just like yesterday. Sadly, he hadn't fallen for her trap. What a shame.

"I think 'Hibari-san' is still the most appropriate form to address you."

It was as clear as daylight that he didn't approve of her change of heart nor her indecisiveness and she pondered whether it would have been better not to make this suggestion at all (_it did seem he was content with being called 'Hibari-san' though_). Glancing at the window, she squinted her eyes because the snow reflected the sunlight and seemed to glow. Chrome brushed some hair behind her ear and when she turned to glimpse at the former head of the disciplinary committee, her breath got caught in her throat. Suddenly, he was standing right in front of her and looked down at the smaller woman. An action which, in turn, made her become aware of the great difference in height.

Slowly, he raised his hand and she couldn't do anything except for standing there like a frozen statue. A frozen statue made of osmium. Oh, this train of though didn't even make any sense in her own mind. As her heartbeat accelerated, she tried to comprehend whatever motive or hidden agenda was making him do... whatever he was going to do. A kiss, perhaps? Or was he going to embrace her?

"You're in the way."

Reality was cruel.

"Huh?" With one rapidly blinking eye, she stepped aside and watched how he opened his wardrobe. The wardrobe she had been standing in front of. Her gaze was fixed on the blazer he pulled out and she sighed when he put it on and then headed for the door.

Just. What had she been thinking?

Ever since he had agreed to date her yesterday, that foolish head of hers was filled with romantic ideas. Granted, they were baseless and it was nearly impossible for him to actually even consider executing one of them yet whenever he didn't do what she had hoped for, disappointment was building up.

_'I'm the only one getting my hopes high and feeling this crushing feeling of love,'_ she thought with a touch of bitter-sweet melancholy, _'If... we were simply team mates like we used to be, I would have never even entertained any thought of Hibari-san doing something to please me.'_ And it was now that she realised the degree of stupidity she had been displaying this morning.

Hibari-san was Hibari-san. And nothing would change that. Unlike her, he would never twist and turn and try to reshape himself for someone's sake. Clouds were like that. And mist was like her. Moulding and wrapping around objects to go their way.

She didn't have any expectations when this started out. Why would she start to get them now? This made no sense. If she kept doing this, her heart would be torn apart into thousand pieces.

Just.

Ha. What had she been thinking? What was she thinking?

The door was closed with the faintest sound. And she just stood there and listened how his footsteps carried the man further away.

"Just why does it take so long to go down the road to hell?"

* * *

Whoever had slept in Chrome's room had left in the early morning hours. Which was good because she wouldn't have fancied meeting someone while wearing nothing but a shirt and her undergarments. After she had changed into a set of spare clothes, she had went to meet the other Guardians in Boss' office for a brief review of the situation. Thanks to the Thunder's growling stomach, the meeting had been amazingly short and the Vongola members and their guests had all sat down together to eat breakfast.

"I don't know how I feel about the people who were all too eager to leave the mansion this morning. They could have waited a little longer and joined us for breakfast at least," the Rain pointed out while leaving the room with some of his fellow Guardians.

"Maybe they were extremely busy or something? Either way, people had planned to go home yesterday and not sleep here due to the snowfall. And those who left early are still better than those who risked their lives to leave yesterday night."

With a push of his shoulder, Kyoko's brother opened the door and shrugged. "Or they were afraid of sleeping in a mansion full of Mafioso. There is no safer place than one filled with Mafioso yet there is also no place that is more dangerous."

Th male Guardians continued their little conversation while Chrome simply drowned them out, their voices mixing together to become one monotone buzz. Her head rolled from side to side and the slurred speech lulled her to sleep. With so many things on her mind, a few hours of sleeping were just not enough.

"-en't seen Irie Shoichi."

Okay, that did bring her back to life. Yawning, she turned her head to the males next to her and heard Yamamoto-san's merry laughter.

"Shoichi? But he already left yester-!"

It was half-amusing, half-frightening to watch Gokudera-san's determined expression as he tackled his fellow Guardian to the ground. Of course, she didn't have a clue what was going on between those two but Boss' shrieking and flailing (_and did he well up in panic?_) combined with the Cloud's arched eyebrow gave her the idea that it was some kind of insider joke.

Either way, she didn't get it.

There wasn't much to do after this brief episode and one after another excused themselves to go back to their office until it was only Chrome and her superior who were standing in the hall like some lost children.

"You look like there is something on your mind?" Boss asked and gave her an expectant look. After all, she had waited for the others to leave. Hence he guessed there was something she wanted to discuss in private.

Licking her lips, the female nodded and glanced from side to side, possibly looking out for possible eavesdropper. Granted, the hallway wasn't the best place to talk about certain subjects but she also wanted to go back to her office after this had been dealt with.

"I-I just... wanted to inform you of my arrangement with Hibari-san."

"Arrangement," he repeated. It wasn't hard to hear the underlying sigh in his words.

"N-no, well, yes... maybe. You see, we hashed our... current situation out."

Another sigh. But this time it was accompanied by furrowing of brows and a scrunched up nose.

"Oh dear, what did Hibari-san make you sign?"

"Sign?" Now it was her turn to play the parrot. To emphasise her confusion, she tilted her head to the side.

"The last time someone made an arrangement with Hibari-san, they were drowned in contracts and they ended up in a very bad position due to those actions because blackmailing shouldn't be allowed! It was just ONE sentence I didn't read, I swear!"

His rambling left her confused but as soon as she grasped how it had been him who had suffered the consequences of making a deal with the devil (_also known as the Cloud Guardian_), the corners of her lips moved upwards. A warning based on experiences? Didn't every single one of them already go down that route at least once in their life?

"Not that kind of arrangement," she appeased him gently, "It's just... Hibari-san and I are now... well, you know."

He didn't.

"Engaged!?"

"Together."

Brown eyes as wide as the horizon.

"... you and THAT Hibari-san?! And HE actually agreed?!"

Somehow, he managed to make it sound like a wonder of the world. Chrome answered with a disgruntled moan. Either way, she couldn't blame him for the state of shock he was in. Yet she also thought he didn't quite believe her (_which he did. He was just not sure if he could believe the Cloud's sincerity concerning this agreement. That, or trust the man's intentions_).

"He did (_with rules and potential sanctions. But. He. Did._)." If she had been Bianchi-san, she would have rolled her eyes when he gasped. "Bossu, why are you this astonished? You suggested 'engaged'."

"That was sarcasm. I had no idea what you two were... I just... so.. wait." Pausing, he scratched his scalp and screwed his eyes shut, obviously trying to approach this with a sober mind. "Let me wrap my head around this. Hibari-san is the father of your child. Hibari-san has displayed actual signs of caring about you. In his weird twisted ways but let's not get bogged down in details. And that very Hibari-san has furthermore agreed to enter a relationship with you."

A nod. Teeth worrying a lower lip. A shy glance at the man's face.

A groan. The beginning of a migraine. And the fear he finally had to acknowledge the former head of a bunch of delinquents as being a human... well, human being.

"The world will end."

"Bossu!"

"Soon."

Yet the Mist wasn't given the chance to puff her cheeks in indignation or to reply with a 'I understand where you're coming from but...". No. She didn't have the time since two warm hands were placed on her shoulders.

The brunette's smile was kind.

"I'm happy for you though."

There was a pinching sensation going through her eyes and she felt her vision becoming blurry. When Boss pulled her forward, she could just stumble against his chest as he hugged her.

"Things have been rough. And you deserve happiness (_this was a vague reminder of what Yamamoto-san had said back then_)." The illusionist felt how his mouth formed a smile from where it was pressed against her shoulder. "And who knows... maybe you'll be able to change his way of thinking."

Neither of them minded the little pause after he had said these words before they both burst out laughing. Chrome with wet cheeks and the Vongola heir with mirth in his voice.

The stress and those weights on her shoulders appeared to become lighter. And it was all thanks to a round of shared stupidity and genial guffaw.

Once he stepped back, she rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her blazer.

"No matter what happens, Chrome, you know we'll be there for you. We're family."

Seeing that her voice failed her and her throat felt clogged up, she just bobbed her head up and down. Perhaps there was no genetic link between any of them but she was sure that this was exactly how it should have felt when one had a family.

Bickering and big brothers who looked after one and the kindness and love that made one feel all tingly and warm. Never had she felt closer to the Vongola famiglia than now. Never in her life had she felt closer to anyone.

And she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Three rapid knocks and the hissing sound of a _'Chrome, can I come in?'_. The person in question put her papers down and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Please come in."

Seconds later the door opened and Bianchi-san entered the room. As per usual, she was all glamour and a man's fantasy come true. It made it hard to think her life wouldn't be perfect and that someone like her had troubles in her relationship, too.

"Take a seat. Oh, and would you like to have some tea?"

The poisonous scorpion confirmed this with a nod of her head, long locks falling like a curtain over her shoulders. "That would be lovely. And thanks for... this." Whatever this was going to be, neither of them knew.

"I want to help you through this mess."

With her back turned to the guest, Chrome prepared some tea. A blanket of silence was covering the room, both females remaining mute for they knew enough words would be spoken later on. Only a few minutes passed until the tea was ready but it had felt like an eternity when soft breathing and the sound of placing cups on a surface were the only audible noises. Long fingers grasped the tea cup tightly when the Mist offered it to the taller lady before she sat next to her on the sofa.

"So," the first word said was a long-drawn 'so'. Truth to be told, she had expected some other conversation starter. "Have you sorted out your problems regarding your love life?"

"I did. Thanks to you." She whispered into the steam of her tea, not quite drinking the hot liquid yet. "And I will tell you everything after we discussed your problems."

"No." It was a definite statement. One of the kind that did not allow any objection. "Something has happened to you and I want to know what it is," Bianchi-san explained and looked Chrome straight in the eye. The younger woman had to turn her head. "Who is involved in that love life of yours?"

"T-that's not... actually... there were some men involved."

"Amore, I have all the time in the world."

It couldn't be helped. The sigh of defeat was finally released. And the next minutes were spent on explaining what had happened after a certain meeting of six females who had eagerly discussed bridal fashion. From the feelings of an unaccomplished life to an one-night stand which had only been spurred on due to Mukuro-sama's musings concerning the Cloud's sexuality. From all the confusion to the bonding time with a sick Rain and an annoyed Storm. From how the Mareggiata had ambushed her to the birthday party to a date with Irie Shoichi.

Nothing was left out. All these memories had engraved themselves in her heart. And they would stay there forever.

"Wao," said the professional assassin as she leaned back against the leather of the vintage Chesterfield settee. It took her a couple of minutes to comprehend, to process and finally digest the inundation of information. She gulped and licked her lips to wet them.

"That was... a lot."

The dark-haired female nodded in understanding and took a sip from her cup. The tea was significantly cooler by now.

"My apologies. But when you said you wanted to know what was going on, I assumed it would be better to tell you everything. And not leaving out bits and pieces."

"And I thank you for that." Sincere words. She meant it. "Let me summarise: You and Hibari are now together (_the way she spit out his name was an indicator for her disdain. Oh, she still harboured a grudge because of the birthday present?_). Not the best choice but who am I to judge? You deserve better but if you're happy... I guess, it's okay."

What was wrong with people and their happiness anyway? She wasn't sure if she had ever understood the concept of it. Her family made her happy. Wasn't that enough?

"Is a toast in order? Or would that be inappropriate in this kind of situation? I see fit to do that."

Teeth grazed her lower lip as Chrome shook her head. There were still so many things she had to understand before she could truly accept any congratulations. Being 'in a relationship with Hibari-san' didn't seem like the end of the story. It was merely the beginning.

"And pregnant, too," Bianchi-san continued and her head rested on the sofa, "Not something I will ever experience."

There were no gasps and no wide eyes. On account of this the scorpion moved her chin downwards to catch a glimpse of her conversational partner. Whatever her expectations had been, they weren't met.

"You cannot have children," the Vongola Guardian of the Mist said softly, "I suspected that much after yesterday's talk with you. Those hints you dropped... about you being not worthy of being Dino-san's wife anymore." As she exhaled, she noticed the way her own breath warmed her lips and she stood up to turn the heater on. Western mansions were a bliss regarding that. "Bearing in mind you're the defender of true love and everything related to it, I figured you would never have an affair or cheat on him in any way."

For some reason, she chose not to sit down.

"But," and the word was surprisingly loud for her standard, "I don't understand."

Swirling around, she stared at the older female with her lone eye. There was a whirlwind of words in the back of her throat and she had troubles to bring them in order.

"You love him yet you want a divorce. Is it because you're feeling guilty? Is it because you... can't bear children?"

Long fingers breezed over the rim of the cup, faintest touches every now and then. Bianchi-san drank the tea with an unusual form of perfection. And she wasn't even a Japanese. Yet she was able to hold a mere cup with more elegance than anyone else had ever done and she never lost her poise.

And Chrome watched in awe.

"This is this and that is that."

A sentence that wasn't meant to be easily understood. Not at all. Because while other loved their tea with a lacing of rum, brandy or milk, the beautiful assassin preferred to have her tea with a sprinkle of tautology. She would say how things were: A book was just a book. An affair was an affair.

And:

"This is this and that is that."

Swallowing the large gulp of green tea she had taken, Chrome tilted her head to the side and tried to wrap her head around this concept. When she failed to do it, she could only sigh and wrap her fingers around the cup instead.

"But I don't understand. You wanting to divorce him and you feeling guilty for being unable to bear children... isn't it related? It's not "this" and "that". It is part and parcel of the whole problem instead."

"Why do you think I'm unable to conceive to being with?"

Well, this question was tricky. Of course, there were multiple factors that had to be taken into account and-

"Amore, don't give me that look. It's simple: Poisonous cooking. My body had to accommodate to the poison and an egg wouldn't be able to survive in this kind of environment. Long story short: Mastering poisonous cooking has taken a toll on my body. I can't tell you anything more specific about the 'whys' and 'whens', I'm not a doctor."

Life was cruel. In order to become a top assassin, Bianchi-san had given up her ability to become a mother. And the worst thing was: She hadn't even known what she had been doing back then. Or what she would have to forfeit. No wonder that Bianchi-san and Dino-san were having a rough trot.

"I-I'm sorry," the illusionist stuttered and rubbed her eyes, the prickling sensation of tears welling up bothering her again. For some reason or another, her mouth felt suddenly incredibly dry and a dislocated heart appeared to be stuck in the throat. As per usual, she blamed her hormones.

"You're just saying that because it's protocol, right, darling?"

Half-truth. Half-misunderstanding. Her feelings were genuine and she _did_ feel sorry for her friend's misfortune. But the social awkwardness which had build up over decades wasn't simply going to disappear because she was now more involved with people. It was a learning process.

"Don't divorce."

"I'd rather let him go instead of being the reason for a mutiny within the Cavallone family. This, Chrome, is also some form of love."

Sacrificing. She knew too well what that was.

"It's not your fault. And Dino-san knows that."

The proposal of peace lost its soothing effect. The other party refused to desist from verbally assaulting the absent spouse.

"That fool knows nothing."

"But he doesn't want to lose you! He wasn't the kind of man to leave you because of a blow of fate. Instead he was and _still is_ more than determined to make things work out. He doesn't want a divorce! He wants to prevent it and he wants to thwart your plans."

And finally. FINALLY. Finally, she had triggered an emotional response from the collected woman in front of her.

"He is the freaking heir of a Mafia famiglia! He needs an heir. He needs someone to take over his business... he needs a proper wife."

It was a learning process. That's why it felt awkward to mimic Boss' actions from earlier and to wrap her arms around the top-assassin/heart-broken wife. Today seemed to be a weeping festival because sporadic hiccups and muffled sobs indicated that Bianchi-san was way more involved than she let on. The 'tough woman act' crumbled to pieces at their feet as her voice cracked. Not knowing if she should rock her softly or rub her back, the Mist just sat there, stiffly and unmoving, allowing her to cry out her sorrow. The only thing she did say, was a soft _'There, there'_ once in a while.

"I-I don't w-want to... I can't... bind him to me out of p-pure selfishness! What s-should I do, C-chrome?"

Boss had once mentioned how Gokudera-san's sister had been passionately crying after meeting the Reborn-san from the past. But other than that, she had always been the big sister who had looked after everyone. Seeing her in this state was just not right.

"But leaving him is also selfish."

The pink-haired woman moved away and sniffled, eyes puffy and red (_So long, mascara. Hello panda look_). Her mouth stayed shut but her look spoke volumes of her interest in Chrome's sentence.

"He is very much in love with you. He wants things to work out between the two of you. If you leave him because of your own feelings and guilt it would be the same as staying together with him. But the second option is the happier one."

"B-but it was my fault... everythi-"

"Bianchi-san! You always helped me! You took care of the girls, sheltered them and you are the reason why Haru and Kyoko can smile the way they do. Mafia is cruel but you were always there for us as support. As a friend." Fact was, she was a soft-spoken person. That couldn't be changed. But she hoped that her clenched fists and the determined look on her face would be enough to show the urgency of the matter. To make Bianchi-san understand how important she was. And how important her feelings were. "Everyone tells me things I don't understand about happiness and that everyone is supposed to pursue it. But nobody here did. Bossu let Kyoko go because he feared of her safety as a Mafia heir's wife. Your brother didn't end up with Haru because his work would always be the most important thing in his life and he didn't want her to be second place."

There was no more crying and the tears had stopped too as wide eyes watched her every move. This was her encouragement to continue.

"Bianchi-san, I ask you t-to be selfish. I was selfish, too. And look where I ended. I'm together with Hibari-san."

"Who is the epitome of the word 'self-centred'," the avid cook interjected, the vaguest smile flashing over her gloss-covered lips. Somehow (_and she had honestly no idea 'how'_) this conversation was going into the right direction. Social awkwardness be damned. "A-and this is weird coming from someone as egoistical as me, Chrome."

"To be honest, I think you were more selfish ten years ago. Bossu told me you wanted to kill him in order to get Reborn-san back."

"I regret not killing him seeing that he goes around whining about such a thing even now." She still looked messed up and the mascara had left dark stains under her eyes but the sound of her voice had changed. Almost, as if she was considering to talk things over with her husband.

"That's not the point. You asked for my advice, right? W-well, it may sound strange... coming from me and all... hypocritical even... b-but... but you should be more... selfish right now. A-and I don't mean the kind of self-protecting selfishness. More like... err... how do I say that? 'Fight for your love'-selfishness... maybe," she suggested with an insecure, modest nod.

It was the greatest surprise to see the nod she received in return.

"Then... let us fix that make-up of yours and look for Dino-san. He was so worried about you and it's about time he gets an explanation."

Blinking, she noticed how the assassin pulled her closer and she received a second embrace that day. When she let her go, the Italian kissed her forehead briefly as a sign of gratitude.

"Thank you, Chrome."

She smiled in return.

"Merry Christmas."

Maybe all Bianchi-san had needed was someone to tell her to pursue her happiness. Maybe everyone did.

Because that would explain why people kept on bringing this topic up.

Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

Hibari was pacing through the corridors, a certain blonde tailing him. It was time to go home but needed to have a talk with Chrome Dokuro before he could leave. There were still things that needed to be discussed (_regular check-ups and what she had meant with 'calling or seeing him once in a while'. He didn't want to return home only to be called because she 'missed him' or whatever women deemed as a good reason to bother someone_). The idiotic Cavallone was probably just following in order to find his estranged wife.

That marriage would break apart soon.

"...and then I held his hand. The whole time."

Upon hearing a female voice in the corridor, both men looked up only to see Chrome and the poisonous scorpion.

"No way?! What are you two? High school kids? Then again, even those would be already past that stage nowadays," the Italian lady pointed out, half-snorting and half-reprimanding. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she brushed some hair from her face and shrugged. "I think you need to learn more about the joyful life of a mature woman. How about this: After you gave birth... let's go drinking together. We could get totally drunk and flirt with every male."

"Our spouses would be thrilled."

"Spouses? Don't tell me you left something out of your story. Are you and... Hibari, ...dear, what are you two doing here?" She stopped in the middle of the corridor and crossed her arms, not bothering to continue her conversation with the younger female now that their respective partners had appeared.

* * *

"Bianchi, we..." Poor Dino-san was silenced before he could even start to convey whatever he wanted. The downcast expression of his face made Chrome wonder if he assumed this would end like all their other recent encounters.

However, when his wife stepped forward and headed towards him, the Mist could observe how his breath hitched. "Listen. And listen carefully."

Interlacing her fingers, she couldn't help doing what the scorpion had demanded even though she hadn't even directed it at her. A bead of sweat ran down her neck when Hibari-san stood suddenly next to her, expressing some mild interest in whatever was going on between the married couple in front of them.

"I'm coming home," Bianchi-san crooned and Dino-san's lips curved upwards, just like a child who had received the best birthday present ever. "About time...," he began but he hadn't finished yet. This time, it was a waving motion of_ his_ hand that silenced his partner, "We have a lot to talk about." His wife's smile was telling him she was inclined... no, she was ready to do this.

"So do we," commented Hibari-san reticently while looking at the mother-to-be. "Yes," she agreed and glimpsed at him, albeit briefly. Chuckling quietly, she then continued to watch the couple in front of them with a satisfied expression.

And for the first time in her life, Chrome allowed herself to believe in 'happy endings'.

Maybe... just maybe... fairy tales weren't that stupid after all.

* * *

_Life was all about trial and error._

_About falling in and out of love._

_About spinning and stumbling and getting up and running again._

_About bruises and plaster._

_And this was what made it so damn worth living._

* * *

Next chapter: A quarrel of lovers and an insight into what Mukuro had been doing all this time.


	14. Don't trust me

**Don't Trust Me**

**Title inspired by:** 3OH!3 – Don't Trust Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

Author's note: I was baffled by all the lovely comments and I'm eternally grateful for those who are still reading this! The love issue will be addressed in chapter 17 but let me tell you: Hibari is NOT in love with Chrome. I can say that without spoiling anything.

And I'd like to give a shout-out to a**cetatedbubble** for the amazing fanart. Thank you so very much!

**Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it**

* * *

_Love was always considered to be 'oh so romantic' because it was based on the idea of finding the ideal partner who complements one, who was the other half and opposites attract and just look how that very one makes your heart beat._

_All in all, love was nothing but a concept. An idea._

_Hey, love was _

_bullshit._

* * *

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Happy.

New Year.

Oh. Please.

Well, to be absolutely frank, Chrome was actually glad to welcome the New Year alone. On her own. In a sense. But on the other hand, she wasn't really truly 'alone' anymore even if there was no one around. But that wasn't the topic, right here and right now.

No, it was all about having no one to celebrate with.

Yet it was by her own choice. Hence one was mistaken if they assumed the reason would have been because invitations were lacking or, if she had actually accepted them, because she would feel like a fifth wheel (_which she would have, thank you very much_).

No, the melancholy of this day belonged to her and only to her.

New Year's day had tasted like roses, like Turkish delight (_or halva, she hadn't been sure. Either way, it had been sweet_) and tangerines. There was no traditional New Year food on the table (_no __Osechi-ryōri or whatever her mother would have asked the cook to prepare for them instead of making it herself_). She hadn't written a single postcard and she wouldn't receive any gift money because she wasn't a child anymore. All in all, it wasn't very different from any other day of the year.

The only difference was: There was nothing to do.

Rolling around on the floor, she sighed contently as the warmth of the heated table spread through her body. No matter what, holidays were meant to be lazed away. Cheers filled her small apartment when the people on the TV applauded for a singer from Team White.  
A single eye glanced tiredly at the screen and its owner tried to move her hand upwards to reach upwards to grab some food but only knocked the remote from the table instead. The channel switched to the 'Batsu game' and the previous cheering was replaced by roaring laughter.

Ah, she really needed to turn the volume down. Flailing a bit around and wobbling from side to side, the female gave up when (_even after she had stretched out her arm to the maximum_) only the tips of her fingers could brush against the plastic of her remote control.

"Ugh." The only thing the dark-haired woman could mumble before deciding to just lay there and watch this show instead. Not that she had any interest in watching television at all. Five minutes into the show and her eye was close to slipping shut. Tiredness. One of the few pregnancy-related symptoms she actually had (_and dear Lord, she was eternally grateful that she was neither overly sensitive to odours nor suffered from constant morning sickness_). In order to prevent falling asleep, she turned around from lying on the stomach to lying on the back and just stared at her ceiling.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing."

Only a few people had actually told her about their plans. For some reason, the members of the Mafia world were just secretive like that. What she did know, however, was: Bianchi-san and her husband had gone on a last-minute trip to Italy, probably to rekindle their relationship. Of course, they had invited her to join them as a thanks for how she had helped them but they certainly needed some togetherness. Without a social inept person tagging along.

The other girls were together with their husbands or lovers while Boss, Rain and Storm had formed an alliance of singles. Without any work to take care of, the three of them had planned to spend the whole day playing video games. Naturally, she had also been invited to join them.

She had turned them down.

Politely.

And then there was Hibari-san.

Actually, she had no idea what he was up to. Which was fine, in all honesty! Because now that they were in a relationship (_and she had to remind herself. Constantly. For it didn't feel any different from before_), this probably meant that she alone would have to carry the onus of maintaining the status quo and preventing any chance of them falling apart. Because she was aware that a relationship based on inexperience and responsibility could only last that long... if there was no one to see to upholding it.

And no matter how pessimistic it sounded, this entailed it was her duty to call him and to keep the contact with someone whose world revolved around fighting, Namimori and... a yellow fluffy bird. Needless to say, they hadn't talked once since Christmas.

As if on cue, the phone rang.

She still had to develop an appreciation for irony.

Instead of taking things slow, the mother-to-be blinked in confusion before twisting her body around in order to crawl away from the kotatsu and to reach the phone. Chrome managed to pick up after the third ringing.

"Chrome."

Not a question. Never a question. The men she knew weren't like her – weren't bound by insecurities.

"Yes," she breathed nevertheless, a whisper of a reply though there had been no inquiry. The skin of her forehead touched the wall and she closed her eye, waiting to hear anything from the man calling her. He kept quiet.

"Mukuro-sama." Her voice was flat and her head felt heavy from all the loafing around yet she still waited for him to explain why he had called her.

_Give me a reason to wait._

He always did.

"Are you all alone at home?"

Finger drawing little invisible shapes and symbols onto the wall, the female tried to imagine what kind of expression he was wearing right now.

"It was optional. My own decision."

"You could come with us." Some background noises caught her attention before her former master cleared his throat. "Should. You should come with us."

Who was... '_us_'? Biting the inside of her cheek, she shook her head, unaware of him being unable to see this gesture. He must have felt it though because the motion of her head was subsequently followed by a brief sigh.

"I'd rather stay home, Mukuro-sama."

"I am worried about you, my dear Chrome."

"Are you?"

_Are you? _

Really?

This wasn't fair. He knew how to push her buttons. Knew what he had to say in order to reduce her from a grown woman back to a scared child.

"I am," he repeated after a few seconds that felt like he hadn't said a word in hours, "Things will be very difficult from now on." So many things were lacing his sentence and she couldn't even begin to understand the most simple implications he was offering. The reason for his actions were beyond her knowledge, the poor female was just left puzzled as to why he had been way too interested in her life lately. And with confusion came suspicion. Everything raised her hackles.

"A hunch or a warning?" she asked, head finally raised as she turned around to lean her back against the wall instead. Maybe she had become his pawn once again in a game she didn't know she was playing. Mind focused on her unwillingness to be his marionette on this occasion, Chrome closed her eye and listened to all the sounds surrounding Mukuro-sama. It appeared he was somewhere outside. In front of an exit or something because people passed him and there was the sound of... wheels? As if someone was moving their luggage around.

"No matter what happens, Chrome, don't forget that I have always warned the Vongola. And you were..." A loud knock on her door made her flinch and seeing that Mukuro-sama didn't continue only confirmed her assumption he had heard it too. Before she could excuse herself for a moment, the male Mist made a whistling sound. "Chrome, take care."

Another pause interrupted the conversation before he said his final goodbye in a rather unconventional way: "Your feelings are one-sided."

The line went dead.

The men in her life only left confusion behind.

There was a whirlwind of thoughts in her mind and she put the telephone back, absent-mindedly tracing the edges of the plastic device with her fingers. His premonitions had stirred the deepest fears within mother-to-be.

A second knock. Even louder this time.

Swallowing some saliva after her mouth had become surprisingly dry, Chrome headed for the door and breathed in when she moved to open it... only to stagger back step or two.

Astonishment twisted her face into an wide-eyed gape when she stared at Hibari-san.

His stoic expression was unreadable, for all she could say he didn't seem to be annoyed. Not waiting to be invited in, he brushed past her, slipped out if his shoes and disappeared into her living room. Perplexed, she followed him, unable to make sense of his sudden appearance.

"Hibari-san," Chrome greeted him and offered him a seat by pointing at one of the cushions which were almost hidden under the kotatsu. He sat down and she followed his example. "I can't say I'm not surprised to see you."

"You stayed home," he countered.

Well, yes. That statement was kind of redundant with both of them sitting in her living room. With the sound of the telly in background and the peel of some tangerines covering her table. With her unflattering clothing she always wore when she craved something comfortable and did NOT expect guests. Besides there wasn't much she could have done after declining all the offers from her friends to join them. And there was no one to visit either (_not that any relative would expect her to; They were likely assuming Nagi had died after a horrible car crash involving a cat. Which, in a certain way, was true considering she was Chrome now_).

"I didn't want to go to Italy," she replied honestly and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. None of them said anything else. Silence reigned. Well, it would have been silent if not for the conversation between two people on the TV.

Looking up from her lap, she noticed how Hibari-san's head was turned away from her and she followed his gaze. Her eyes fell on a small pile of... peels, tissues and some plastic wrapper from various sweets and a spluttering noise left her mouth as she jumped up, collected them and stuffed them into the nearest bin.

The black-haired man in front of her stared at her with grey eyes. Wonderful.

She didn't like the thought of looking like a messy person. However, he gave no hint that he would address the insignificant matter and her cheeks flushed red when she remembered how clean his offices were. Hibari-san liked order. And this preference wasn't limited to the peace in Namimori. Yet, as she was mulling over this topic, she also had little doubts that it was actually Kusakabe-san who did those kind of odd jobs for him.

Time passed and neither of them was saying anything.

Oh dear, why had he come? She was positive she would never truly understand him but there was this persistent hope things would work out if she could get used to his idiosyncrasies. It would be enough, she tried to assure herself.

Perhaps coming here without telling her beforehand was just his way of making sure she was doing well. In the depths of her mind, a part of her suspected this was most certainly not the case but there was that fifteen-year old version of her who had been saved by the elusive Cloud after the Storm Guardian of the Valanga famiglia had attacked her. And that young girl was somewhere within her head or heart and kept on chanting: _'This is__ his way of showing you that he actually acknowledged your relationship as being what it was: A relationship.'_

It was easier to ignore the innocent voice when he wasn't around. Because with him sitting here, looking at her, the fifteen-year old Chrome was explaining that people could gossip about him all they want: Once he had said he would be responsible for something, he saw through it till the end. Eventually, Chrome realised merely two things: Hibari-san was as unreadable as always. And after Mukuro-sama had left her thoughts, she had to fill the void his presence used to occupy with her own ideas.

But both notions didn't answer her questions in the end and she was tired of behind left in the dark. Clearing her throat, the dark-haired woman glanced up and allowed her lips to part.

"Hibari-san, why are you here?"

Oh. She had really done it. In closing, hearing her own inquiry still surprised her. His answer even more so.

"Wasn't it one of your conditions? To see or call me 'every once in a while'? I just thought I should keep my end of the deal. I trust you do the same."

Not sure whether or not he meant a particular rule of his or if he just meant all of them, she did nothing but nod. Additionally, under normal circumstances, she would have been happy to hear those words... but for some reason, she had this odd notion. Almost as if things weren't quite right.

"While I am very happy you came today...," she started carefully, subsequently moving her head in a circular motion because the hours of doing nothing but lying around were slowly starting to affect her muscles, "I'm sure you had more important things to do today."

"I wouldn't be here if my schedule wasn't adjustable," the taller man reasoned. Lips pressed together tightly, she nodded. Again, neither of them said a word and the television was the only source of sounds. Eyes fixated on the table, Chrome leaned forward and collected the various, uneaten sweets to form a small heap. "Would you like something to drink?"

Fair enough. She should have asked this sooner but now that the current situation had taken a turn to be more than simply awkward, this little query was the perfect mean to break the silence (_and it was that very moment the television was making it presence known again: The audience's guffaw filled the room_). Picking the remote up, she swiftly turned the telly off.

"Chrome."

His voice made her cheeks flare up. Why did this man have such an effect on her, she wondered. Contemplating if she should reward him with a smile (_she could try to train him like a dog: Every time he did something she approved of – such as calling her name – she would give him something back. A smile or another sign of affection_), the female stared at her fellow Guardian.

And paused.

No. His expression, sober and grave, was more than enough to establish that this was _not_ the time to smile.

"Hibari-san, you didn't come to me because of agreement, did you?"

His decision to remain mute was her answer.

"What... did happen?"

They were part of the Mafia. There was ALWAYS something happening.

The sharp sound of him sucking in a breath made her worry. Hibari-san appeared to be anything but pleased. How could she have missed the tensing in his jaw or his eyes were more narrowed than usual. Her first appraisal had been correct yet at the same time there had been a grievous error of judgement. When he had entered her place, he hadn't been annoyed.

No, he had been, and still was, on edge. And the reason for him to feel this way was most likely not a trifle. His serious calmness affirmed that the matter was of uttermost significance.

"Hibari-san, whatever it is... does Boss know what's going on?"

Then again, it was probably him who had send the Cloud to her apartment.

"He asked me to play bodyguard."

Oh. Disappointing but not surprising. After all, she had feared _and_ expected he would say this. The only positive outcome of being confronted with all these disappointing things was how she started to adapt to her crushed hopes and th- wait. Retract. Bodyguard? Her musings came to an abrupt halting.

"Bodyguard... for me?" As if the high-pitched end of her sentence wasn't enough, she also pointed at her own face with her finger. "Why would I need to be looked after? Mareggiata?"

"Rokudo Mukuro."

And suddenly, it was her who needed something to drink.

* * *

Chrome was standing in the kitchen, her bottom leaning against the counter while she took small sips of water from her glass.

"He wouldn't do anything to me... would he?" she asked Hibari-san only to bite her tongue. Asking him was not any different from asking Julius Caesar if it had been who Brutus had betrayed him.

"No," the former prefect said, astonishing her in the progress, "It rather seems like you were a victim in this."

Her reflection stared back at her with one wide eye before turning into a grotesque figure when the water's surface was stirred. After all they had gone through, she still couldn't believe he would actually do something to harm the Vongola family.

"Are you sure? Is he really working together with the Mareggiata famiglia?"

Whatever was going through the Cloud's head stayed there. It annoyed her to be left out again, especially if Boss and the others had had an idea of what was going on. Playing video games? Sure as hell they did. Not!

Yet, she also wondered why she was this shocked. Hadn't her former master always repeated how he would destroy the Mafia world? Yet, she also couldn't help wondering if all those years with Boss and the other Guardians had meant nothing at all to him.

"Let me repeat it... just to make sure I understood everything: Mukuro-sama gave information about the Vongola to the Mareggiata. And he gave information about the Mareggiata to the Vongola. Just... what is going on?"

"The files."

His words confused her even more and the expression on her face betrayed her. What files was he talking about was beyond her.

"The documents you were supposed to work on together with the Rain."

"The ones you ended up helping me with," she added and bit the nail of her thumb as she tried to recall what they had been about. Oh, yes, the Varia's mission in Italy. The shooting in the middle of a crowded, Italian market.

"Most of the casualties had been wives and children of the Mareggiata members."

The glass fell to the ground.

Water and shards danced over the floor, even soaking Chrome's feet.

"They're not simply Mafioso who had some bones to pick with the Vongola. They just wanted to get revenge for their loved ones," the Mist concluded and knelt down, her fingers shaking when she tried to pick up the pieces. Figuratively and literally speaking. Hibari-san crouched down as well and started to help.

"They're still herbivores who are known as the scum of the Mafia world," he scoffed and his lips formed into a grim line, "And Tetsu had said they didn't know anything about honour nor did they understand the concept of Vendetta."

"Obviously, they do," Chrome shot back quietly, unaware of the fact that this sentence could have bordered cynicism. If it hadn't been her saying it and Hibari-san being the recipient at least. "And they didn't do anything wrong. The Vongola would have attacked other famiglie as well if our friends or family members would have been hurt or even worse, killed!"

Suddenly, the male in front of her grasped her arms and pulled her upwards as he was straightening his back. "This is correct. And that's why they'll be bitten to death."

"But they didn't do anything... wrong," the desperate woman tried again, recalling how her mother hadn't even wanted to stay in the hospital when she was on the brink of death. For her, it was only natural to avenge those how had been loved. Boss had died in an alternative future. She would have done everything to make the people responsible for his death accountable. They would have answered to her. "We were the ones doing the mistake..." Or rather Xanxus was.

"This is Mafia business," the raven-haired man grunted and shook his head, "It doesn't matter who started it. The only thing that matters is who's going to end it."

Twisting her arm away from him, Chrome bit her lower lip and dumped the few shards she had picked up in the sink before heading for the living room. Neither of them said a word for the rest of the evening.

The New Year arrived and was already given the silent treatment.

* * *

"She doesn't talk to me anymore."

Sawada Tsunayoshi breathed on his fingers to keep them warm before giving up on this idea by pushing his hands into the depths of the jacket's pockets.

"Huh?" Hibari's sentence made little to no sense to him and all he did was to offer him an incredulous stare. "I beg your pardon?"

"Chrome Dokuro," the dark-haired man clarified, albeit grudgingly, "She doesn't talk to me."

"Just... what did you do yesterday?" A sentence layered with accusation and suspicion.

The two of them were standing where normally a crowd should be. Needless to say, if Hibari was involved there was no such a thing as 'normal'. The inner Vongola family (_sans those who were on vacation like the bucking bronco and his wife who – and he blamed Chrome Dokuro for this – still hadn't left her husband. Nor did she show any intentions to do it any time soon. Also, Rokudo Mukuro wasn't there. But no one had thought he would come anyway_) was visiting the shrine. Hatsumode was a tradition that just couldn't be ignored. Especially in times of crisis, they had to grin and bear it. Politics were just like that: Only the best actors would win in the long run.

Besides, there was the promise of security whenever they were together. The Vongola was strong and no one would dare to attack them when almost all the Guardians were assembled. Moreover, the former head of the disciplinary committee had seen to it that there was no crowding of herbivores whatsoever.

'_It's actually nice to have Hibari-san on our side_,' the young Vongola heir thought absent-mindedly for the memory of a certain Sakura viewing was more than vivid. But he couldn't say any of that in front of the very person himself. Instead, he offered an useless, "You didn't have some sorts of... special ideas of celebrating in mind, did you? Including... some toys or... uniforms? Or handcuffs... seriously, why did you get them to begin wi-"

Grey eyes fixated on him, followed by the Cloud's trademark scowl.

"I lied. Remember your bookshelf? You should have thrown it into the incinerator."

Sawada Tsunayoshi's mouth opened and closed like a fish on land.

"Hibari-san! Gross! You didn't do it in my office! I... I loved that bookshelf!"

The best thing about not saying anything at all was: He would keep on thinking about his implications.

Hibari knew the Sky's office was safe. Chrome Dokuro knew the Sky's office was safe (_though no one would ever ask her such a potentially embarrassing question – not after some ruckus with the Storm Guardian. Or so he had heard_). But the Sky would start to think about it, he would mull over it and there was no doubt that – by next week – there would be a new bookshelf in his office.

And depending on his paranoia, there would also be a new desk, sofa, chairs and carpet. Instead of revelling in his victory, Hibari left the alarmed Mafioso alone and wandered off to find Tetsu. Maybe his subordinate could help him understand the workings of a female's mind. Hibari was highly doubtful about that, though.

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks seconds later.

As if he sensed himself being watched, the strongest Guardian lifted his gaze. And he aimed it at the smoking bomb.

"Happy New Year, bastard." An unconventional greeting but a greeting nevertheless. Hibari just glared at him.

"Wearing a fancy suit, I see. Where's Dokuro? The stupid baseball idiot and I wanted to deliver our New Year's greetings."

"She went with the other women to draw their fortune."

A smirk.

And God knew.

He hated that smirk.

"How can you be so sure? Did she use dactylology to explain that to you? Or does that count as 'speaking with you' as well?"

Sadly, the grey-haired man was fast enough to escape the blow of the incoming tonfa.

Dammit.

Happy _fucking_ New Year.

"You must have said something to upset her again. And seeing that your voice of reason is on holiday with his wife, I'll be the one to rub it in. Oh, that reminds me! Didn't you think my sister would divorce the bucking horse? Well, fat chance. Seriously, Hibari, you're losing your touch."

Not only did the Storm have ears like a freaking bat (_this would explain why he had heard __about Chrome Dokuro's decision to give him the silent treatment_) but he also couldn't stop to push his buttons.

"All we did was to talk about Rokudo Mukuro."

And the Mareggiata. And... Mafia in general. But that was no concern of his.

What did concern _Hibari_ though, was the fact that Chrome Dokuro refused to talk to him. And who could blame him for his confusion?

There had been plenty opportunities for her to show how indignant his actions had made her feel (_albeit he would be forever unaware of any wrongdoing – he lived according to the austere disciplines of 'Blame anyone but me'_) and most of them involved him not taking her emotions into account. That or not acting the way he was 'supposed to' as laid down by a certain Italian blonde.

But: No, she had accepted all that. What had made her snap was the treatment of the enemies. The very enemies who had attacked her. Who had been responsible for her being in the hospital while fearing she had lost her unborn child.

Compassion and empathy could only go so far until they bordered stupidity.

And she had crossed that line and had stumbled completely into folly.

"Well, did you tell her that nobody has seen him since the Christmas party?"

"I did mention his disappearance. Yes."

"And? What did she say?"

Hibari kept his mouth shut. And it annoyed him further how Gokudera Hayato reached a conclusion by analysing his silence.

"She said something about how she hadn't seen him either or something along these lines, didn't she?" The male sighed and pulled a cigarette from his pack. After looking around and noticing _where_ he was (_with the shrine being here, it could be considered as 'holy ground'_), he put the fag back. "Ever since the illusionist bastard disappeared, Boss had monitored her activities. This includes her calls, inbound and outbound. And if you answer this question correctly, you win the metal boxes of the 300 million yen robbery: Who had called her yesterday?"

The Cloud felt his hands clenching to fists.

"Guess she forgot to mention that, huh?"

Before he could stalk off to find that pregnant woman of his, an arm shot out and grabbed his wrist. With a turn of his heel, he twisted the person's arm around and found himself applying a wristlock to the Storm Guardian. And there was no denying he didn't enjoy the other's cries of pain as he put a tiny bit more pressure on the twisted arm.

"Fuck, Hibari, let go!"

He didn't.

"You can't talk to her about it! She's the only one who could find out where Mukuro is and who would be let in on his intentions and those goals he's pursuing."

The grappling hold loosened but he still didn't quite let go.

"He disappeared before we found out about his alliance with the Mareggiata! But he has been buzzing around Dokuro for a while now! No idea what he wants but Juudaime is sure he has tried to make her join his side!"

Some colourful expletives left the pyrotechnician's mouth once his hand was ultimately released and he rubbed his aching wrist. His team mate crossed his arms and cleared his throat. There was more he wanted to know. "She is probably not even aware of it herself," Gokudera Hayato continued as soon as the pain had subsided, "Knowing her, it's very likely she's feeling that something is wrong but can't put her finger on it."

"She would have possibly considered joining him if she hadn't become pregnant."

"Yeah, that's what I think, too. She won't give up her current lifestyle which is relatively safe, as long as the baby exists." Both men inhaled. That was what they were hoping, at least. The white of his knuckles was visible through the skin as Hibari doubled his fists once more.

"The attack. He wouldn't."

"No, he wouldn't. That's why he had tried to lure her into his arms by offering her to maintain half of the illusion. If he was more or less in charge of her organs, he could easily bribe her back to him."

"I will bite him to death."

"And I'll be damned if he wasn't in some twisted way related to the incident in Italy. Xanxus may be a nutcase but to just go around and fire at people? Something must have triggered him to snap. And knowing him, it could have been an insignificant reason to make him go nuts."

* * *

He didn't understand.

Her silence had little to do with her being angry but was rather based on her inability to express herself. There had been nothing she could have said to make him comprehend what had been going on inside of her and therefore she had said nothing at all. Social matters were (_and always would remain_) a mystery to the unfortunate soul named Chrome Dokuro and it seemed she always failed to vocalise her thoughts during the most crucial moments.

"I am not angry," she whispered quietly, trying to practise the words she would never be able to say in front of a certain father-to-be.

She wasn't a person of wrath or resentment. No, life had decided to place her mind in a constant state of confusion instead.

"I am not angry." As if repeating it would carry the sentence towards Hibari-san. No matter what people actually believed, she was wiser than that. And once she acknowledged the fact that stagnancy would always be part of her relationships if she didn't learn to speak her mind, the world around Chrome started to turn once again.

Not wanting to be in the doldrums anymore, the young illusionist ripped the little paper she had been holding onto, open.

"Chrome-chan, Chrome-chan, what did you get?"

The woman in question just raised her chin a little and nudged the tip of her reddish nose. It was cold. As in: '_Why did I bother to leave the house because I would give anything in this world to enjoy the warmth of my kotatsu now_'-kind of cold.

"It's a secret," she replied softly, her lone eye staring at the paper. So, this was her fortune for this year? So long, change. Welcome back, doldrums.

"Eh? You're no fun," Haru lamented and puffed her cheeks out, only the release the air with a long-drawn, whistling sound. "Oh no, Haru has super bad luck! What a great way to start the New Year."

Kyoko leaned over her shoulder and glimpsed at the piece of paper. She chuckled in an amused manner. "A 'Small curse'? How unlucky, Haru-chan. I got a 'blessing'. I'm sure my wedding will be a success." The Sun's sister was probably the only person who could be a tease without intending and/or wanting to be one. The strawberry blonde was soon supported by a certain Chinese assassin who held up her own paper slip. "I have a 'Great blessing'. With this and all my hard work, there is no doubt about me acing all my tests!"

"And you could confess to Lambo-kun, too," the older brunette lisped mischievously, obviously enjoying to razz the poor teen as her words were the very reason why the Chinese's face changed from a slight pink to a deep red.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Or was that poem for Fuuta-kun?"

As always, Chrome decided to drown their voices out. Sniffling, she cast one last glance at her own fortune before trying to let it slip into her purse. A particular breeze didn't like her plan and ripped the piece of paper out of her hand, tossing it into the air with a tinge of mockery. Oh yes, the New Year did start out great.

"Chrome-chan?"

"Don't worry! I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll just try to get a hold of my fortune," she called back and attempted to run after it. Yet with the paper dancing in the wind, she had little chance to actually grasp it. Much more problematical was to move in her kimono, though. The traditional clothing allowed merely restricted movements and she couldn't run as fast as she would have like to. Especially when she nearly lost one of her geta.

Stumbling, she reached the stairs that led away from the shrine. The slip of paper bearing her fortune had fallen down half-way and the Guardian had no other choice but walking down to retrieve it. The clicking and clacking of wood on the stone stairs filled the silence and she was glad there was no ice on the stairs.

"There you are," the young woman chided the bringer of ill luck and knelt down to pick it up. However, she was beaten to it.

By a man.

Staring at his black shoes, she heard him say:

"You lost something."

Her head tilted back and she looked at the male's smiling face.

"A 'Great curse'? Well, aren't you unfortunate?"

* * *

_Love was bullshit._

_Love was nothing but a concept. An idea._

_Yet everyone yearned to find their 'Mister Right', their Yamato Nadeshiko. It had become pretty popular in the course of centuries. Even though it was nothing but a concept. And despite the fact it couldn't be grasped, it held a similar power to money._

_Love was a concept. Love was bullshit._

_But there was certainly no other conceptual bullshit with more power._

* * *

No generic enemies in this story. At least none that are just evil for the sake of being evil and therefore serving as foes. Mafia doesn't work that way, Amano-sensei.  
Also, my apologies for not having proof-read this but I didn't want to make you wait another 20 years for this chapter.

Next chapter: The one that is missing and the one left behind.


End file.
